Tribrid Chronicles Book One
by Mikaelsonofagun
Summary: The summer after third year, Harry is having the time of his life. Until a fatal accident causes something to awaken within him. Now with a dangerous secret Harry must try and hide it or face the magical worlds racist ways. Dark(but not entirely evil) Harry Potter. Past Lily Potter/Niklaus Mikaelson. Taken from my Archive of Our Own account Petrova36. Not a slash fic.
1. Chapter 1: The Murder

I do not own Harry Potter, the Vampire Diaries, or the Secret Circle.

Chapter One:

Lily Potter looked around the cabin that she was currently staying in. It was one of her families homes that the used for during the summer months. James was having a boys night out with Sirius, Remus, and Peter and thus she was alone, but not for long. Lily had kept a secret lover for a few months now. James was a loving husband and more than capable in bed, but he had grown out of his fun-loving and adventurous persona after joining the auror corps for the ministry, something that was to be expected during a time of war. However he, like most pureblood males, was so conservative in bed that she was rarely pleased anymore and had gotten bored with the simple missionary style.

Her lover on the other hand was much more adventurous when it came to sex, often leaving her within inches of unconsciousness when they were finished. Of course, it wasn't all sex. Her lover had imparted on her a secret: he was a vampire. But not just any vampire, the first and oldest of them. He had asked her to find a way to break the sun and the moon curse and she had obliged. For the last few months she had been searching for something, anything that could be used to break the curse. And she had found it. A locator spell which allowed for a witch to find anything in the world with a vague description at the cost of being imprecise. She had narrowed it down to the eastern coast of the United States from northern Virginia to northern South Carolina inland until the Tennesse/Kentucky border. If what he had said was true then this would be the first major break in five hundred years.

Lily was broken out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. Smiling she walked over to the door and opened it expecting to see the smiling face of her lover but instead seeing the face of an middle aged man with graying black hair. "I'm sorry who are you" she asked kindly, if not a little annoyed that this man was ruining her life. "Klaus sent me" was all the man said in response.

"Where is he? Is he in trouble?"

"Klaus will not be coming tonight. He has grown tired of your repeated failures in trying to break the sun and the moon curse."

"But I haven't failed. I have a new clue."

But the man did not listen, instead he removed a revolver from his pocket and when Lily reached for her wand to disarm him he placed the barrel underneath his lower jaw, cocked it, and pulled the trigger, the sound of the gun and Lily's scream echoing through the air.

For the next hour or so Lily sat curled up in the foyer of the cabin looking at the corpse of the man who had delivered Klaus's message. She figured she should have known this day was coming, but she did not want to believe it. She looked at the charred remains of the locator spell she had done for Klaus, that ungrateful bastard.

That night she did not get much sleep. She had removed the evidence of the man being at the cabin but she saw everywhere now. He was the first person she had actually seen die in front of her. James came home late that night smelling like beer and tobacco, completely drunk. Lily simply levitated him into bed seething at how Klaus would leave her with a husband who would come home like this.

Ten Months Later

Lily looked down at the shocking child in her arms. At first she had thought him to James' the cycle was right. After being abandoned by Klaus she had slept with James again in order to try and feel whole again only to feel unsatisfied and depressed. However while the strands of dirty blonde hair on his head were close enough to her hair color there was a spark of something in his eyes, something that she had seen in Klaus's eyes that seemed to be his signature look. Lily knew he was Klaus's, but that should have been impossible. Klaus was an Original Vampire and thus unable to have children. Yet here he was, Harry, she had named him, lying in her arms asleep as though there was no problem. A true miracle baby.

Three Months Later

Lily rang the doorbell to her mother's house putting on the smile of a good daughter. Her mother, Elizabeth answered the door, smiling. "Lily, it is so nice to see you," her mother asked. "Where's Harry?" Lily sighed remembering the discussion she had had with Sirius. "He is spending the day with Sirius." Her mother's smile immediately vanished. She did not think that Sirius was a good influence, the fact that he had played a prank at Petunia and Vernon's wedding cemented that fact. "Sirius may be unruly and a massive prankster, but he is Harry's godfather and for all intents and purposes his uncle. He my turn Harry into a prankster, but he will be safe and alive" Lily said looking her mother in the eyes.

Lily looked around the den as her mother bustled around the kitchen making tea. "So how are things between you and James" Elizabeth asked. "They've been better," Lily said forcing a smile. "He's rarely home nowadays. The minister got off his as…" she trailed off as she saw her mother's unapproving stare. "Fine, backside and put together a strike team for emergencies. He's still a complete idiot." Lily took the cup of tea her mother offered her and asked "how have you been holding up?"

Lily's father, Mitchel, had been killed in a car crash while driving drunk. "It's hard," Elizabeth replied sipping her tea, "the family of the man he hit has been around, I had to call the police a few times. Other than that nothing has happened. Though there was this report that he police brought by." This caught Lily's interest "the coroner found metals from the car he hit in some of the wounds on his face, but the report said that the wounds he already started to heal. Is that possible, with magic I mean?"

Lily thought about it for a minute. "Healing spells, yeah there are some but that would insinuate that there was a witch or wizard there with him at the time and the witnesses didn't see anything. Of course there are memory charms but to erase the memory of an entire park full of people that is just…" Lily was interrupted by a series of sharp pops that came out of nowhere, the sound of apparition. "I thought you said that they weren't going to come" Elizabeth said. Lily looked puzzled as well, drawing her wand. Even if Sirius came with Harry and James showed up that would explain two cracks not the half a dozen that had occurred. Just as Lily got up out of her seat to check on the source of the cracks the window blew in showering them with glass and sending them to the floor.

As the rest of the wall as pulled outwards Lily could see the fully garbed Death Eaters that had been the cause of the apparition cracks. Looking around she couldn't see her mother as the force of the exploding window had propelled her chair backwards. "Well, well, well, boys, look at we have here. Potter's mudblood bitch" the one that was obviously the boss said enticing the others on. Lily felt around for her wand and saw it laying near the doorway, too far away for her to reach and most likely too far for her to run. Before she could try though she had been yanked off the floor by the Death Eater and when the killers wand was pressed to her throat she felt something in her hand. Looking down she saw it was a piece of glass, she must have grabbed onto it when she was pulled up. Just as the first syllable of the of a spell came off his lips Lily jammed the glass shard into the Death Eaters exposed throat.

When the Death Eater dropped to the floor, blood pouring out of his severed carotid artery, Lily likewise was dropped coughing and her vision going blurry. She felt as though her entire body was overheating. Looking up at the mirror that had previously hung on the wall that was now shattered on the floor she could see that her eyes, once bright green, were now dazzling gold. Wondering what was going on she was oblivious to the fact that the Death Eaters had gotten over their shock and were now advancing on her. At least until a bright purple thin light broke straight through the chest of one of the Death Eaters. Looking outside Lily could see the red robes of the aurors as they arrived on the scene subduing the Death Eaters by any means necessary. "Lily, Lily," James' voice resounded around in her head before she realized what was happening. As James brought Lily into his arms he said "oh, thank god you're all right."

But she was not all right. From her elevated position in James' arms she could see what was left of her mother. The glass from the window had embedded itself into her face and chest leaving her next to unrecognizable. Lily was inconsolable after this.

Present Day

Harry looked around his small and miserable room at Privet Drive. Placing Hedwig's cage on the nightstand by the window he collapsed on the bed thinking about how close he had been to getting away from this place for good if it wasn't for that piece of shit Pettigrew. In his rage he threw his book against the wall which earned him a yell from his anthropomorphic walrus of an uncle. However that was not necessarily a bad thing. "Boy listen up," his uncle had said that night at dinner, "I am going to a conference in France in two days. Your aunt and cousin are coming with me. I expect this house to be kept spotless while we are gone. Is that clear, boy?"

Two days later Harry placed him family's suitcases into the car and watched them drive down the street a feeling of happiness washing over him. He had thought that the day would be great. However his day was ruined when a knock at the door announced the arrival of Piers Polkis. "Hey, freak, Big D said that he was going to leave something for me" he said when Harry opened the door for him. "Well he didn't say anything to me about it" Harry said as he closed the door. Harry had closed the door when Piers had kicked it open. Jumping back and reaching for his wand at the sudden intrusion he watched Piers go up the stairs. As anger started to boil up inside him for ruining his chances of this being a peaceful week he ran after him.

He found Piers rummaging around in Dudley's room. "Where is it? Where is it" he was whispering as he threw things around. When he saw Harry standing at the door he pulled his knife out and yelled "where is it?" Confused Harry asked "where is what?"

"Do I look like I have time to play, Potter?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Dudley barrowed a comic book from me. A collector's addition. Where is it?"

"I don't know. Do you think that he tells me everything?"

Piers had run out of patience. Or at least that was he guessed when Piers had rushed him with the knife. Seeker reflexes had allowed him to reach out and grab Piers' wrists before the knife reached his chest. With surprising strength Harry managed to keep Piers from stabbing him. From the corner of his eye Harry saw a picture frame on a stand. Maneuvering his left hand so he could keep Piers at bay, Harry reached for the frame and once he had it in his hand, swung it at Piers' head where one of the points made contact with his head.

Piers immediately collapsed, falling down the stairs toppling head over heels. Right away Harry's entire body started to heat up. Looking across the hallway at the hung mirror he saw that his eyes were no longer green but bright gold and a startling heat he risen in his chest and spread throughout his body.

He didn't know how long he had sat huddled at the top of the stairs, an hour or so. As the realization that he had killed somebody settled in the heat that had originally felt as though it was incinerating him was now comforting. Finally he got up wiping away the tears from his face and a plan immediately started to form in his head. He walked out back to the tool shed and got a shovel. Digging an extended area to his aunt's garden he dug six whole feet. It was an intense job but seemed easy work compared to the normal chores he was given.

After the hole was dug he got out the tarp from the shed and rolled Piers' body onto it. With that done he did his best to remove the traces of the blood that was left over. By nightfall he had managed to make the staircase carpet void of blood and he had mended the door and picture frames with some superglue and some putty. He pulled the tarp out to the backyard and rolled Piers' corpse into the whole. Filling in the whole with dirt he placed the bulbs he would plant over the dead body in order to further hide the body.

That night Harry couldn't sleep. He had killed somebody and disposed of the body as though he was nothing but a piece of trash. Granted he was one of the people that had made his life hell, but Harry didn't want him dead, did he? The smell of his rotting flesh still stung his nose, though that shouldn't be possible as being six feet under was supposed to keep any scent from reaching the surface. When he finally did get to sleep it was early the next morning and only for a few hours.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He had not gotten a decent night sleep or a productive job done since Piers' murder. He couldn't even go down the stairs without reliving it. He thought about where else he could go. The Burrow was one option, he would be welcome there but he hadn't been invited and it would be rude to show up unannounced. He had no idea where Hermione lived and he likewise hadn't been invited. The Leaky Cauldron was not his favorite place in the world, but it was an inn and somewhere else to go.

Stepping off the Knight Bus and getting his bearings he picked up Hedwig's empty cage, figured she would rather fly there, and entered the inn. The inn was hardly busy, a few people engaging in conversation here and there, once Tom had spotted he was wandered up to Harry and said "Mr. Potter, what a lovely surprise. What can I do for you?"

"I'm hoping you have a room available for me until the start of school."

"Not until the start of school no. I do however have a room available until the 23rd of August if you like."

"That will be fine, please."

Room 11 was a simple room with a wardrobe, bed, and attached bathroom. The only window in the room looked out over the muggle side of the building letting him see the muggles as they walked by. He had been staying at the Lucky Cauldron for four days now, people would no doubt be looking for Polkins, something Harry did indeed feel sorry for. The fact that he had killed someone was no longer the first thing that came to his thoughts when he woke up in the morning, in fact it no longer bothered him to the degree that it did originally.

Another thing that he had noticed was that since coming to the inn he had changed. He had noticed that he was starting to gain some muscle finally and his ribs no longer showed through his skin, in fact his entire body had become more muscle. He also seemed to have better eye sight. At first it was simply less foggy, but now he could read his potions textbook perfectly while holding it at an arm's length away.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

I do not own Harry Potter, the Vampire Diaries, or the Secret Circle.

* * *

Chapter Two

Walking along Diagon Alley he headed for Gringott's to withdraw money from his account. The bank seemed the same as it had the previous three years, though it had lost its grandeur since he learned about the magical world, not something he felt he should tell a goblin. On the ride down to his vault something crossed his mind which he brought up with the goblin that accompanied him. "Excuse me," he said cautiously, "I was hoping you could help me with something." At the goblins look and with no reply from the goblin he continued. "Since Gringott's is the only bank in the wizarding world it must have a record of each family that does business with them. Is it possible to gain access to the records of the Potter family?" The goblin simply looked at him and said "yes, Mr. Potter, it possible. After your withdrawal I shall take you to see Blightfang, the Potter Finance Goblin."

Blightfang had to be the ugliest goblin Harry had ever seen, another thing that he would never say to a goblin's face. After he had withdrawn about a hundred galleons for some clothes from the muggle world, the conversion rates were about equal, the goblin that had brought him down to his vault, his name could not be pronounced by a human, had brought him to Blightfang. The goblin gave him a stern once over before saying "so you are Harry Potter, then are you?" With Harry's nod the goblin walked over to a filing cabinet and removed a decently sized folder.

"First I will need a drop of your blood" Blightfang said. "What for" Harry asked with worry. He was well aware that blood could be used for many things.

"I need a drop of blood to verify that you are not an imposter."

Now looking embarrassed Harry offered Blightfang his hand and the goblin ran a small silver dagger over his palm drawing blood. As the blood poured onto the face of the folder he was shocked when the blood started to move on its own into the shape of a "P". Blightfang seemed pleased with this but Harry was even more confused than before. "Excuse me, but what just happened" Harry asked politely. Blightfang explained "when a witch or wizard is born into the magical world, such as yourself, a drop of your blood is placed onto the birth certificate. That birth certificate is given to us who file it away in the respective folders for quick recall. If your blood had formed any letter other than "P" you would have been taken into custody for trying to access vaults that aren't yours."

With that Blightfang opened the Potter folder and looked through them. "Your parents left you everything after their deaths apart from five hundred thousand galleons to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. An additional five hundred thousand galleons was arranged to go to Peter Pettigrew but his death made that moot. There is also the fact that Sirius Black came to us a year ago and swore under truth serum that Pettigrew was the one who allowed your parents to be killed. The money that he would have been given anyway was returned to your accounts. Your properties include one Potter Manor in Cardiff, Wales, a penthouse apartment in Paris and in New York, and a small cottage in Godric's Hollow that has since fallen into disrepair."

"Your current trust fund has 8,932 galleons, 792 sickles, ands 361 knuts in it." Harry's jaw dropped. "Your family vault contains 739,351,393 galleons, 29,103,200 sickles, and 3,284,292 knuts." If possible Harry's jaw dropped further. "However you cannot access the money until you are an adult. There are also numerous gems and stones that were excavated by members of your family that were curse breakers. And three chests that belonged to your father's side and two that belonged to your mother."

As realization dawned upon Harry about how rich he was he sat back in his chair and whistled. He said "you said that I could not remove the money, correct," Blightfang nodded, "can I still see the chests and books." Blightfang nodded, pressed a button on his desk and moments later a goblin bustled in trying to look important. Blightfanged handed Harry a golden key and said "take Mr. Potter down to the Potter Family vault." With a bow the goblin left, with Harry following.

For the second time that day Harry got into a cart and went down to what was his family vault. The ride was longer this time, almost double that of his normal trust vault. Finally they arrived at a circular landing deep within Gringotts. Walking down a long corridor they stopped at a door that said "Potter" on it. Harry reached out and placed the key in the door slot and with a twist the door opened to reveal a startling vault. While his trust vault had been the size of the Gryffindor boys dorm, this vault was almost the size of the Gryffindor common room. Gold, silver, and bronze were piled on the floor, gems, stones, and artifacts lined the walls. At the end of the vault were five chests all looking magnificently new and pristine, made out of what appeared to be oak and held together with silver or gold.

Walking towards them he opened them left to right. The first two were simple documents, deeds, marriage and birth/death certificates, and records of taxes and loans. The document on top was a potions mastery certificate awarded to one Lily Evans for the modification of the Draught of Living Death. The third was family lineage complete with birth and death dates, Hogwarts houses, and the names of spouses. The forth was filled with pictures and crafts. He noticed some of them resembling crafts he had seen in the attic of Privet drive, belonging to his aunt, except the names of these crafts were Lily Evans written in far better script than his aunts. The fifth was the one that he was drawn to the most. While it still looked majestic there was noticeable wear-and-tear on the surface of the chest. Going to open it he was shocked when the lid opened by itself. Lying there on top of the other books was a faded leather journal with a wolves head on it. Reaching for it, he was surprised to see the name on the face of the journal, Lily E. Potter. Inside the front cover he found a letter that said:

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then what I have feared has come to pass and I am no longer with you. Just know that I have and always will love you no matter what. Before anything else must be said I must say something's which I hope will not change your perception of me. The first is that I am a werewolf. I had always thought that one would have to be bitten in order to become a werewolf, but I was never bitten instead I killed someone. A Death Eater who had killed me mother and attempted to kill me. After that I started to change every full moon. But that is not all. I managed to trace our lineage back to family called the Hiramia's. The Hiramia's were thought to be the progenitors of the myth called the Two Dead Princes. Quick version states that two princes fought over a girl, one killed the other, and the family of the dead prince transformed the other prince into a wolf, their family symbol. That prince became the Original Werewolf. It does not sound as warped as you might think. After I heard this myth I started to have control over my transformations being able to turn without the full moons influence and having more control when in wolf form._

_Wolfsbane, which I had seen burn Remus Lupin's, hopefully you know who that is, hand until it was blistering only burned me a little bit and left a slightly stinging sensation for the next couple of hours. I managed to find what remained of the Hiramia's but the only person left was old and dying. I managed to acquire the knowledge that they had both on magic and on werewolves hoping to find a cure. By the time this letter has been written I have yet to find one. The last thing that I have to tell you is the most horrible secret I have ever kept. Werewolves, Original or not, have only one true life partner. I found out too late that James was not mine. His name was Klaus and he was, I'm not making this up, an Original Vampire. You must be laughing now thinking this is some sort of joke. It is not. I cast a spell on you to make you appear to be James' son. Once you begin your transformation into a werewolf, if you ever do and for God's sake I hope you don't have to, the spell will wear off and you will no longer look like a Potter. I believe that if you were to die, the vampire blood in your system would allow to be brought back a vampire, but I hope that you don't have to. I have no idea if Original Werewolf and Original Vampire powers can be active within the same body much less if magical powers can exist at the same time. All I ask even if your perception of me is changed is that you find that person in your life that makes you feel magnificent, your life partner, and don't let them go._

_ Sincerely_

_ Your Mother, Lily_

P.S. The trunk that the book this letter was in has extension charms on each of the ten compartments. The bottom-most compartment is the biggest and was used for my transformations as a safe environment.

Harry put the letter back in the book and nearly collapsed. James Potter was not his father, some Original Vampire named Klaus was. He must have stood there for a while as by the time he realized what he had been doing he snapped out of it and flipped through the compartments. They were expanded to be so much bigger than he thought they would be, each bigger than the last. Each compartment up until the tenth was filled with books. The tenth compartment, what Lily said to be the biggest, was quiet deep. So he grabbed onto the ladder that had apparently been etched into the side of the wall and climbed down.

Somehow the chamber that he descended into was lit. The chamber was concrete though parts of it had been scratched away in areas so that the wood beneath was shown. Harry immediately knew what he was in for during the full moon. He had seen Lupin transform in front of him, but he had not appeared to be this ferocious. Ascending the ladder he looked around, his eyes falling on the artifacts and gems on the wall. The artifacts were either ancient or rare and hardly magical though there was this cool rusted sword that had a flame like design on the hilt. The same could be said for the gems. They were either rare or of a high karat, nothing that he was interested in until he reached a decently sized ring. It was set in silver and had a black stone set into it. It was easily the length of a third of one of his fingers and as wide as one. The silver stretched over the black stone embedded within it forming a tree-like design. The small caption underneath it said that it had been recovered during a werewolf hunt somewhere in the United States. It also said that the ring allowed a witch or wizard to conduct magic without using a wand. This got Harry's attention and he removed it from the rack and placed it on his right ring finger. A pulse of warmth immediately rose up his arm and spread across his body. With that done he picked up the trunk, which was surprisingly lite considering what was inside, and exited the vault.

Once outside Harry thanking his luck that he had gone to the bank when he did, because the next day was the full moon. Harry had been pacing around all day making sure everything was ready. He had gotten an owl from Ron saying that his dad had gotten tickets for the Quidditch world cup and that they would be picking him up in a week. He had immediately written back to say that he was staying at the Leaky Cauldron because the Dursley's house was being searched for pests, a clever cover as he didn't want them snooping around. He had also written to the Headmaster to ask him to come to his room at the Cauldron by ten the morning after the full moon.

Since he had no idea how long the transformation would take he was nervous. He figured that sundown would be the precise time to get into the trunk and wait for the transformation to occur, so he stripped down to his briefs and climbed down into the chamber. That was a smart thing to do as the moment he reached the bottom of the chamber he doubled over in pain. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He could feel every bone in his body break and reform a thousand times. The worst part was that he didn't seem to lose consciousness like he thought excessive pain was supposed to. For three hours he writhed across the stone floor as his body went through the transformation into a wolf. Finally he lost consciousness.

When he regained consciousness his entire body felt as though he had gone through Oliver Wood's Quidditch training a billion times. Sitting up he noticed that his eyesight, which had been steadily improving since he had triggered his werewolf side, was now almost perfect, he could easily see the other wall with no glares or blurs. The walls, which had looked worn before, were now blown to smithereens and he wondered whether he could rely on the chamber for another full moon. He also noticed that his underwear had now been ripped to shreds and that his body was much more muscular than he remembered, though not an excessive amount.

It was then that the previous night came back to him. He saw the chamber being ripped apart and he saw himself finally get tired of being trapped and then blackness. Deciding he could use a decent breakfast he climbed up the ladder and when he opened the trunk he was surprised when someone said "hello, Harry." Startled he looked up and saw Albus Dumbledore sitting on Harry's bed.

Harry almost lost his grip on the ladder but managed to hold on. "What are you doing here" Harry asked, making sure that his indecency could not be seen. Dumbledore smiled lightly and pointed to the clock on the wall which read 10:30. "You asked that I be at your room by ten, I was yet you did not answer the door" Dumbledore explained.

"So you decided to barge in?!"

"I waited downstairs for you, but when you didn't show I came back up and when you didn't answer the door, then I barged in."

Harry's cheeks reddened in embarrassment as he realized his mistake. "Okay, then mind waiting outside while I change" he asked. With Dumbledore's nod and proceeding vacancy of his room he pulled himself up out of the trunk and got dressed. He immediately realized that he would have to buy clothes right away because he could smell everything on Dudley's hand me downs, not to mention that he needed underwear that would fit.

He almost put on his glasses but the pain after seeing through such horrific glass was too much so he tossed them. Slipping his ring on his finger, and making sure he had his wand on him he walked downstairs to the inn's restaurant.

"That shouldn't be possible" Dumbledore said as Harry finished his tale. He had left out the parts about his killing Piers and finding out that James was not his biological father. Dumbledore just sat there as things set in. After Tom had delivered their brunch and walked off to greet some patrons, Dumbledore finally spoke "are you sure that you weren't bitten?" Harry nodded and replied "I'm sure, I spent the night after Pettigrew escaped, in the hospital wing. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey would have noticed jaw marks."

"But, Original Werewolves, there is no such thing, werewolves have been around for centuries. They'd have died off by now. "

"Yeah, but my mom wouldn't lie about something like this. She has no reason to do so."

"Now that you have brought this up, I remember a few months after you were born. Her mother was killed and she killed…" Dumbledore trailed off.

"No. No. No. Please Harry tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?" But he was sure the panic was evident in his voice.

"Kill someone!" Harry sat back and sighed. He should have known Dumbledore would find out.

"His name was Piers Polkiss, he came at me with a knife. I hit him over the head with a picture frame. He fell down the stairs and the knife lodged in his chest."

"Why, Harry, why did you do it?"

"He came at me with a knife."

"And that makes it alright?"

"No it doesn't, but it allows me to get to sleep at night. I don't like the fact that I killed someone, okay. Now I have to live with that for the rest of my life. I will remember that every full moon."

Dumbledore sat there across from Harry for what seemed like minutes. As he was doing so Tom walked by carrying some dishes and just as he passed Harry a knife slipped from the pile. Normally this would not be an issue, but somehow it managed to imbed itself into the back of Harry's hand, going all the way through the table in the process. Though he visibly flinched at the sight of the injury, he realized that the wound didn't radiate pain like he thought it would. 'I guess after the werewolf transformation a stab wound it nothing' Harry thought as he pulled the knife out of his hand.

Both Tom and Dumbledore, taken out of his thoughts, just looked at him, thought while Tom was stuttering apologies Dumbledore was just looking at him with awe. He immediately whipped out his wand and muttered a healing spell at Harry's hand. Harry watched the wound heal still holding the knife that had caused it. Harry got up throwing the knife in his lemonade and starred Tom straight in the eyes. He felt anger rise up and he felt every part of him tell him to grab Tom by the throat and throw him across the room. Thankfully Dumbledore placed him hand and Harry's shoulder and with a firm tug, brought Harry back to the land of consciousness. When he did so he ran up to his room, not knowing what was happening to him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Marauders

I do not own Harry Potter, the Vampire Diaries, or the Secret Circle.

* * *

Chapter Three

As Harry slide down the door to his room he tried to reign himself in. He had no idea what was going on with him. Sure anybody would be angry if somebody hurt them, but what he wanted to do to Tom, that was overkill. There was no reason for him to think that. 'What is happening to me' Harry thought. A knock at the door roused him from his musings. Somehow he knew it was Dumbledore, his scent or something like that. Opening the door he saw that he was right. He stood there for a moment before saying "if you are in fact an Original Werewolf, yet still one that needs to transform during the full moon. I believe it best to alert Mr.'s Black and Lupin. They should be able to help you during the full moon."

Harry nodded, Sirius had helped Remus during the full moon and Remus, being a werewolf himself, would be able to advise him on what to do and what not to do. "Professor," Harry said just as Dumbledore turned to leave, "I would appreciate it if you would keep this between us."

"You don't trust me to keep this a secret?"

"No, sir, I do. It's just that you have a tendency to tell Hagrid things, and well…I like Hagrid. I really do, he was my first friend. But you have to acknowledge that he can't keep a secret to save his life."

With that in front of him, Dumbledore nodded in agreement. Hagrid was loyal to a fault, but had the unfortunate tendency to get drunk and spill secrets. "I will agree with your request, on the condition that I tell Professor McGonagall. She is your Head of House, after all" he said with that goddamn twinkle in his eye. Harry nodded, and with that he went off on his way.

After this, and remembering that he needed new clothes he went out and got them, nothing too fancy yet nothing to casual, and he realized he liked darker colors. After this he spent the rest of the day looking through the books in his mother's chest. The first he had gone through was his mother's werewolf journal. It detailed the history of the werewolf species as well as the different bloodlines. Apparently the magical world was not well informed on the subject of werewolves. There were two kinds of werewolves, according to the journal at least. The Originals, who were created by a spell, and the non-originals, created by bite. Both forms of lycanthrope were transferable through genetics, though the Hiramia's noted that individuals that took a special tonic before they transformed that helped them retain their minds, a sort of ancient wolfsbane potions, transformed into wolf/man hybrids and eventually the transformation into that form was permanent.

Eventually he found what he was looking for '_even when untriggered, the werewolf is particularly aggressive. When the werewolf triggers their curse an exponential rise in anger will occur, yet at the same time they will gain more control over their rage. Rage has been noted to increase the powers of a werewolf beyond what they would normally be in their human form. This is thought to be because the origin of the werewolf species states that they were created due to a crime of rage. Witch/Werewolf hybrids, rare as they are, do not have the same level of aggression as normal werewolves. Normally in human form they can control and better resist the urges than normal werewolves, however this control disappears once the witch takes on their wolf forms. Original Werewolves on the other hand are a completely different subject. They are more aggressive than non-original werewolves and witch/werewolf hybrids._' Everything clicked into place when he read this. Werewolves were naturally aggressive, so he would have to watch everything that he did.

As he continuing through the book Harry went through the chapters on weaknesses, filing away to be wary of wolfsbane, and try and keep his heart and head where they were supposed to be. He flipped a page and saw that the page had been torn out and put back in, or at least that was his first assumption. Removing the page he noticed his mother's handwriting:

_Based on what Klaus has told me, one thousand years ago an Aztec shaman placed a curse on werewolves and vampires. The werewolves, who had enjoyed the liberties of running through the wilds whenever they saw fit to do so, were now limited to transforming during the full moon. The vampires, who had slaughtered thousands of villages by this point, could not go out into the sun without burning. However a witch managed to discover how to create amulets allowing the vampires to walk in the sunlight. But that leaves the question of the werewolves. I am writing this after I found the Hiramia's. According to them, wolves have always been forced to transform during the full moon and thought the transformation can be forced, as the Original Werewolves can accomplish, it brings up the question of what Klaus needed me for. I can't help but feel used in this circumstance. I believe that there is a spell in effect and that he wanted to use me and whoever else he suckered into helping him._

That was the end of the letter and he couldn't help but feel angry that his dad had used his mother to break a spell and then broke her heart. The page that Lily's letter was in front of was a chapter on the transformation, an ideal place to put it. '_During the full moon, the transformation into a wolf is painful and excessive. As more time passes the pain and time it takes for the transformation to occur lessens until it is quick and painless. Original Werewolves are a different story. Many have forced the transformation again and again until the transformation requires no more than a second to occur before a full wolf appears in the werewolves place. Original Werewolves are also able to exert more control over themselves during a transformation under a full moon, not to mention that they have near absolute control when transformed outside the full moons influence. An Original Werewolf remembers everything they did in their wolf forms the moment they wake up, despite having so little control. The transformation also grants werewolves, both Original and non-original enhanced degrees of pain resistance, as very few things are as painful as having ones skeleton broken and reformed over and over again._' Harry exhaled deeply at this point and put the book down. As much as he wanted to continue to learn about what he was now, he needed to work on something else, for the sake of the fact that he couldn't allow this new life to overwhelm him. He sifted through the books he had taken from the Potter vault.

He looked through the Ancient Runes books and it looked pretty basic. Each rune meant a certain thing arranging them in a certain order would form a word. However some runes had special effects built into them. For instance, a rune shaped like a diamond with a flame-like symbol inside it would cause the object that it is branded onto to combust, while placing an "X" like symbol to the upper right of the rune would cause that object to become indestructible to fire. Despite how easy the subject looked he had heard it was incredibly hard. Apparently there was a lot of ethics and worry about such power being used, especially by students. He took out the ancient runes books and looked over the covers. There were a few about rare and obscure runes, though only a few had any magical abilities, the majority of them were simply symbols etched into paper.

The next subject was transfiguration. McGonagall made the subject appear to be incredibly hard, yet the theory discussed in the book was incredibly easy. It stated that imagination was the primary requirement for all transfiguration and that size, shape, and color were only a deterrent if the caster let them be. The book went on the discuss some of the more dangerous aspects of the branch. For example human transfiguration could backfire and permanently transform an individual into an inanimate object if mispronounced, it could also be used to temporarily grant a wizard or witch animalistic properties such as wings, night vision, and echolocation, though such practices were extremely rare and not recommended to be done by novices.

The same could be said about charms. The books he detailed the subject far better than Flitwick had. In fact he understood more about the subject in that one day of reading than he did in the three years he had been at Hogwarts. It was the same for potions. He didn't know what made Snape teach the way that he did, but now after reading for an hour he knew that he could pass Snape's class whenever he chose to do so. Looking up at the clock, Harry saw that it was almost one o'clock and he had been reading for almost three hours. Looking at the calendar that hung on the wall he saw that he still had four days until the Weasley's would pick him up. Placing the books he had read on the window sill he was interrupted by a knocking at the door. Cautiously picking up his wand he walked over to the door and asked through it "who is it?"

Surprisingly he was answered with a familiar barking laughter. Recognizing it he opened the door to find Sirius and Remus standing there smiling. Greeting them with a hug he pulled them into his room in case someone saw them. "What are you guys doing here" he asked once the door had been closed. "Professor Dumbledore came by a few hours ago and told us what was happening" Remus said looking a bit pale, probably from the prior nights full moon. "Yeah, pup, how the bloody hell did you become a werewolf" Sirius said almost angrily.

"I think I inherited it from my mom."

"Not possible, Harry. Lycanthropy can't be inherited."

"Well it's not like we would know right. I mean there are so many anti-werewolf laws out there that affect whether they… we can have children or have jobs."

Remus sat back on the bed wheezing a little bit. "Forget the inheritance for a second, pup," Sirius said, "how is it that you're not like the old wolf over there wheezing and pale?"

"According to my mum we are descended from the Hiramia's. They're an ancient pack of werewolves who were apparently the first. According to them the transformation shouldn't be painful, well after the transformation back into human form. It's said that those that took a special potion were cursed."

Reaching over onto the bed Harry picked up the Hiramia journal and showed Sirius the picture on that particular page. It was almost a picture perfect copy of Remus in werewolf form. "Makes sense I guess," Remus said, "I didn't always transform into a hybrid like creature. There were times when I was younger that I could turn into a complete wolf."

"Yeah, Mooney, but come on. Original Werewolves, they don't exist. I always knew that Lily had some funny bone in her body, this proves it."

"Not necessarily, Sirius. Lily might have pulled a prank on us, but she would never involve Harry in it. Especially something like this."

It was at this moment when Harry could get something out in the open. "Sirius," he said getting the older man's attention, "Gringott's said that there was a Potter Manor in Cardiff. Yet my parents were staying in a cottage. Do you know why?" Sirius looked at his godson and sat on the bed patting the quilt next to him. Once Harry had sat down he started to explain. "Three years before you were born your grandmother, Dorea, was killed in a fight with Death Eaters. After that your grandfather, Charlus, fell into a deep depression. After two years he contracted Dragon pox. For that last year James watched as his father slowly passed on before his eyes."

Sirius stopped to wipe the tears from his eyes and then continued. "After his death, your father couldn't stand to be in the manor any longer. When he married Lily they decided to buy a cottage for from the manor and forget about it. That's when they bought the cottage in Godric's Hollow."

After moments of silence Harry spoke up "I want to go there." Both Sirius and Remus looked at him in surprise. "It is my family's manor. I want to see it." Sirius placed his hand on Harry shoulder and said "okay then. We'll take you there. But not right now, Mooney looks like he's going to pass out." Forget looked like, when they looked back at the older werewolf they saw that he had already passed out. "Is he going to be okay" Harry asked. "He'll be fine, pup, just the strain of last night's transformation" Sirius said. As he sat with Harry on the bed as they discussed something's. "So, pup, what did you do to your hair" Sirius said.

"What are you talking about?" He couldn't keep the alertness out of his voice.

"Your hair. It's less Potter black and more really dirty blonde."

Harry sighed deeply and then said "the letter my mum wrote said more than that I was an original werewolf. I'm not James Potter's son."

He half expected Sirius to bark out laughing, expecting this to be a joke. Instead he stood up, placed his arms folded over his chest and said in a malicious voice "what do you mean you're not James Potter's son? I was there when you were born you looked exactly like him, you still do."

Harry took the letter out of his pocket and gave it to Sirius who snatched it from his hand. As he was reading Harry could have sworn that he had seen some of Sirius' hairs turn Malfoy white. "Kl-Klaus is your father," Sirius said, "not possible. Vampires, even Originals, can't have children. It can't be true."

Standing up and facing Sirius Harry said "I don't want to believe it either, but come on. My hair is turning blonde, my features are changing, slowly but they are. Mum apparently put some sort of glamour charm on me to make me look like James Potter."

Sirius just stood there looking at him, but obviously lost in thought. "I'm sorry pup, but I need some air" he said and exited room. Harry could hear the pitter-patter of many feet outside in the hallway signaling that he had changed into his canine form. Harry sat back down on the bed ignoring the still unconscious Remus. He felt a tear fall down his cheek and he wiped it away with his arm. He sat there on the bed for almost an hour thinking about the reactions of his other friends: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George. It wasn't so much about his mother's infidelity, he was sure that he could get over that part, but the reactions that they would have in regards to him being a werewolf, that he was afraid of. He was taken out of his thoughts by groaning coming from Remus. "Hey, Mooney, welcome back to the land of the living" Harry said joyfully despite his past thoughts. Remus lifted his head and said "I envy you. Your entire being doesn't ache all over after transforming back." Looking around he saw that Sirius wasn't there and asked where he was.

Harry was about to respond when scratching at the door drew his attention. Walking over he opened it up and allowed Sirius, as Padfoot, to enter the room before changing back. "Where have you been" Remus asked. Sirius turned to Harry and said, quiet forcefully, "you didn't tell him yet." Defensively, and angry at the way Sirius was acting as though he was at fault for something, Harry said "he just got up."

Turning back to Remus Sirius said "Lily cheated on James and Harry is the result." Remus just sat on the bed looking like he would pass out again. "Excuse me did you just say that Lily cheated on James" Remus said. "Yep, she cheated on James and with Klaus of all people" Sirius said.

"Wait," Harry said surprised that Sirius recognized the name, "you know that name?" Sirius just turned around and Harry was pleased to note that the anger that he had seen in Sirius' eyes when he had reentered the room had softened. "Klaus," Sirius began, "is _the _vampire. The oldest and thus the strongest and by far the most temperamental. He's descended, or ascended depending on your view, into nothing more than a myth. Your father is the most dangerous being in existence, far more dangerous than Dumbledore and Voldemort. If he finds out that you are in fact alive he will come for you and he will most likely kill you. Legend says that he believes that he alone should be the strongest being in existence."

Harry let this sink in for a moment and then said "well then it's lucky that he doesn't know that I exist then." Harry didn't know why he wasn't troubled by this, maybe it was his werewolf side helping him along. "So," he said looking at Sirius and Remus, "what now? Are you two going to walk out the door and never return or are we going to try and move past this news?"

Remus was the first person to answer. "Harry, I know exactly what it's like in your position right now. Well not the finding out your father isn't the man you thought he was part, but the werewolf part. I'm not going to abandon you in this time of need."

That just left Sirius who still had that anger in his eyes, though it was vanishing slowly. "Fine what do you need us to do" he said.

"Well here's the plan" Harry said.


	4. Chapter 4: The World Cup

I do not own Harry Potter, the Vampire Diaries, or the Secret Circle.

* * *

Chapter Four

Had anyone walked into room 11 of the Leaky Cauldron they would have heard a soft roar-like scream of pain. And had anyone opened the old chest laying at the foot of the bed they would have been met with the complete roar loud enough to shake someone's eyes out of their skull.

"Just a bit more, Harry, and you'll have passed your goal for the day" Remus said softly despite the view in front of him. Harry was in the middle of the tenth compartment with his left arm twisted and contorted into what would essentially be its position in wolf form. In the two days since he had told Sirius and Remus about him not being James Potter's son and that he was a werewolf he had decided to learn how to force the transformation in an effort to ensure that any future transformations were painless. Remus, despite not being able to force the transformation himself, had ingested the wolfsbane potion enough times to have been awake during the transformation and thus aware of how it worked.

Sirius, though he was still coming down from the betrayal his best friend had faced, had worked with Harry on magic regarding the black stone ring he had found in the Potter vault. Apparently during ancient times a wand was considered to be the weakest, both magically and politically, foci or focus of magic. Items such as swords, scepters, and rings were forged in a unique process that allowed that holder to cast magic wordlessly, but it was also quicker as no specific movement was needed. When magic flowed through the ring it caused it to heat up a little bit to signify that it was working. This morning he had disappeared to someplace where he didn't appear to be happy to be going to in order to find some crucial information. He did however say something about an old bitch, or maybe it was witch and a deranged house elf. Before Sirius left he suggested learning about the skeletal system of the human body. It was lucky that Sirius had thought of this as if he hadn't he learned that one small move could completely tear of a person's arm with the muscle control that they possessed. He had gone on to twist his forearm in the way it should be on the first day, but required help to turn it back as he was on the verge of passing out. Today however was different. He had managed to shift his arm into the correct position easier than the prior day's attempt, though painful did not even begin to describe the pain. They had also found out some other strange things.

The glamour that his mother placed on him weakened each time he transformed. The morning after his first transformation his hair had gained a lighter streak and now two days later he uncontrollable mop of black hair had turned increasingly dirty blonde though he did notice that his hair also had a hint of red about it. He had also noticed that his facial features, once plain looking, had also changed; his cheekbones were higher and his face more pointed towards the bottom. His lips were smaller and his teeth, though not horrible but had suffered at the hands of the Dursley's, were now completely straight. However the biggest issue was the amount of muscle he was putting on. Each day it appeared as though he had put on muscle and he been required to go shop for more, no matter how much he tried to put it off. He had found himself attracted to the darker colors such as red, blue, green, and black and especially towards the clothes that, while cheap, looked professional and on his frame, gave him the appearance of someone important. His new original werewolf enhanced sight had made wearing glasses uncomfortable and unneeded.

With a quick twist Harry's hand contorted in an unnatural direction for a human and he let loose an animalistic roar of pain in the process. "Good, I think we're finished for the day. Can you transform back?" Remus asked. Harry nodded through the pain and managed to force most of the bones back into their proper place. He had come up with a plan for forcing the werewolf transformation. He planned on first being able to effortlessly shift each limb into its correct position and once each limb could go into its wolf equivalent easily he would take the next step and then work on growing fur, claws, and fangs. In the two days he had done this it he was pretty much on schedule. He noticed that the days after the transformation he had an incredible pain tolerance, though the more days that passed since his first transformation that tolerance seemed to decrease.

Climbing up out of the chest he was greeted with the appearance of Sirius sitting on the bed reading the Hiramia journal. "So did everything go alright" Remus asked. "Yep, though my ears are bleeding from that old bat's wailing," Sirius said holding his head as though it was hurting, "did you know she had the insane idea to make herself into a portrait? The real bitch passed on a few years ago. The place was empty." Harry was officially interested in the conversation now. "Where did you go" he asked.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It's the ancestral home of the Black family. I left there are stayed with your dad once I turned sixteen. However they still possessed a magnificent library that any Ravenclaw would have a wet dream over. I went there to find some books about something."

"What exactly" Harry said.

"During the middle ages when marriages were becoming increasing more political, the MacKorrig family, one of the oldest families in the British Isles was almost eradicated because the matriarch had an affair and her three children were the result of that affair. After this news came out the husband not only went to the Wizard's Council that was in charge at the time and asked for a law to be passed that would require the goblin's to check the blood of any newborns to the blood of other family members in order to ensure that the child was indeed of that families blood."

"I'm guessing the law passed. That's why I had to give my blood to Blightfang."

"Indeed. However that's what's worrying me. If you were indeed Klaus' son you wouldn't have been able to enter the Potter vault unless…"

"I was a Potter after all. But my mum's letter, the way I'm changing, I can't be a Potter."

Then Remus spoke up "but the Potter family is only a few centuries old and like most pure-blood families only had one child. They did however marry into several older families during the first few generations. So if one of those families produced a squib and that squib had non-magical descendants then it is possible that Lily was descended from one of those families that technically speaking you would be able to access the Potter vaults."

"Okay and this is taking up time that I should be using to try and reapply my mum's glamour for tomorrow, why?"

"Because it means, legally speaking, all we have to worry about is the Ministry finding out that you're a werewolf. There were laws passed about a hundred years ago that would strip a werewolf of their possessions from money to properties. About fifty years ago however Dumbledore managed to put through a law that requires that the Ministry first declare an individual a werewolf before they can seize any assets."

Harry just stood there for a minute before the reason for bringing this up dawned on him. "Wait a minute, are you suggesting that I remove my assets from Gringott's. Is that even possible?"

"Of course it's possible, Harry," Remus said, "but Sirius has a point. Not all secrets stay secrets for forever. If you can remove your account from Gringott's then the Ministry would be unable to try and take it when the news comes out."

Harry stood wondering about what he had been told. The mystery of his mother's bloodline, or perhaps even his fathers, was something that would have to wait. He needed to work on the glamour for tomorrow when the Weasley's arrived to take him to the Burrow. The idea of moving his accounts from Gringott's was interesting, however what bank would accept the movement of such a large amount of money at one time. "Where would I move my money, though," he said to Sirius and Remus, "it would have to someplace where there are a lot of locations to remove it from."

"I'll try and find something along those lines, Harry. You focus on the glamour" Remus said as Sirius led Harry into the bathroom, the room with the only mirror. "Okay you remember the theory" Sirius said. Harry nodded. The theory around glamours, despite being a difficult subject was surprisingly simple. Glamours used magic to force an individual to see, hear, or feel something that ordinarily wouldn't be there. For instance he would only have to shift his features not his voice as it was around the same as it had been before the change, well perhaps a bit manlier. It would require at least two different spells in order to change his appearance with the primary concerns being his hair and his face. "_Mutatio capilli nigri_" he said forcefully holding his ring up to his face. The familiar warm feeling throbbed in his right middle finger signaling magic flowing through it. He watched in awe as his hair now a light rustic blonde changed to a pitch black. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding and heard Sirius do the same. "Nice job, pup, impressive" he said and the reached into his pocket to remove a photograph. Taking it Harry saw that it was of James Potter, the man he would be modelling himself after.

Harry felt bad doing this, lying to his friends and pretending to be someone he knew he wasn't. It was wrong and he knew it, but at the same time there was this voice in the back of his mind telling him that this needed to happen. That he needed to resume his life as Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter rather than the son of Klaus the Original Vampire and Lily Potter. Sighing he placed the photo of James Potter in his hand and said "_mutare vultus James Potter_" the warm feeling returned and he placed his hand in front of his face. A slight sting of pain ran across his face and when he removed his hand he gasped. He could see the magic distorting his features, making his face slightly less pointy and his cheekbones lower and duller.

When he haze of the magic left his face he could see clearly that he was almost an exact replica of James Potter. His eyes, the eyes of his mother, were still as green as ever though they still shown as if a wild feral joy was contained beneath them. "Okay almost done" Harry said exhaling. While glamour's were easy to cast they took a lot of magic out of someone. "You sure you shouldn't wait to cast the anchoring spell" Sirius said. "No. I can do it now," Harry said, "If I wait I'll forget about it." Anchoring spells were far more complex pieces of magic than glamour's, so far more complex that the only things to have anchoring spells on them were ancient residences and places such as Hogwarts. They were also complex because unlike most spells that required a simple incantation, the incantations for anchoring spells were more repetitive and longer. "_Eamque rem anqur,_" he said holding the button, a simple object, which he had decided to anchor the spell to. "Eamque rem anqur. Eamque rem anqur. Eamque rem anqur." After the fourth incantation his hand started to heat up, far more than it had when he had previous tried spells, almost to the point where he thought his skin would start to burn and he anticipated the spell of burning flesh to fill his nostrils. Looking down at the button he saw translucent golden energy flowing into it and gathering around it. Finally the golden glow dissipated and the button, now the anchor for his glamour spells was finished.

Sirius whistled behind him and reached over and picked up the button from the palm of his hand. "So why a butto..." he said but he was interrupted when the button started to burn red hot in his palm and caused him to throw it into the air. The button hit the oak of the countertop and then bounced upwards hitting the light fixture and causing the light to explode sending a shower of sparks and glass crashing to the ground, but not before ricochet into the mirror and causing it to shatter. That was the last thing Harry saw before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Harry grunted in pain as he woke up. The last thing he remembered was Sirius tossing his glamour's anchor at the mirror and being showered in its debris. "Careful there, pup," Sirius said, "you've been out for about half an hour." He realized he was laying on his back and looking down at his chest and arms saw small cuts and a few bruises. Sitting up he said "do you know what happened?"

"No, not really. One moment I'm plucking the button you used as an anchor..."

"Oh, lord. The anchor is it..."

"Relax, pup, the anchor's fine. Like I was saying one moment I'm plucking the button you used as an anchor from your palms the next its burning red hot. Why didn't you tell me about the safeguard you put on it." Sirius pointed to the bedside table where the button lay.

"Because I didn't. There were no safeguards on it, it was a normal button. But that's the second time something wierd and unexplainable has happened."

Sirius gave him a look that said "explain" and so Harry did. He told Sirius about the other day when a knife had embedded itself in his extremely durable hand and a solid oak table. When he was finished Sirius let out a sigh and said "that can't possibly be a coincidence. I don't know a lot about physics but gaining the momentum needed to embed itself into a person's hand and an oak table in eight inches. That reeks of magic."

The conversation was interrupted by Remus when he entered the room and seeing the cuts on Harry's chest and arms dropped the pamphlets he was holding and ran over to him. "What happened" he asked. Sirius explained the situation to him and when he was finished Remus practically yelled "and you didn't take him to St. Mungo's because?"

"Because while he was knocked unconscious I was knocked down and the breath taken out of me. It took me a few minutes to be able to breathe without being in pain. By that time Harry was already healing, something about his Original Werewolf physiology or something like that. The glass caused more blunt damage than sharp damage. But that's not the worrying bit."

As Sirius explained the circumstances to Remus Harry got off the bed and walked over to where the pamphlets Remus had dropped lay. Each was for a bank that Harry guessed could be where he decided to move his money to. "Damn, Harry, who did you piss off," Remus said. "This would have to be incredible dark magic in order to cause some of these effects. We should contact Dumbledore and ask for his opinion."

"Dumbledore was there when the first incident happened," Harry said as he went through the pamphlets. "All of them." He got looks of surprise from the two adults. "With the exchange rate between the galleon and the pound placing the amount of money I have in one place would be painting a target on the back of my head for a government audit. I wouldn't be able to explain where all the money came from. There's just one issue," he said worryingly. "I need a birth certificate and a social security number in order to get an account in any of these places."

"That shouldn't be an issue. I've heard of Gringott's providing them to those that need them. I just don't know if they'll be appreciative of losing the Potter account to some muggle bank."

"Well they'll have to get over it."

* * *

"Mr. Potter, are you sure you want to remove your account from Gringott's" Blightfang said in what Harry could only assume to be a scared voice. "Yes I am quite sure, Bliightfang. Once the Ministry realizes that I am a werewolf they will attempt to seize my vaults for themselves," Harry said bluntly. "I cannot condone the money my family spent years saving being used for bribes and to fill the petty coffers of the Ministry. I also know that you cannot stop me from doing so."

Blight paused before he continued "while you are more than welcome to the money in your trust vault, I'm afraid you will be unable to access the money in your family vault for another three years."

"Oh, I know I won't be able to remove the money. But Sirius here was issued to be my godfather and thus, correct me if I'm wrong, could remove money from the family account if it meant taking care of me."

Blightfangs nervous twitch said all he needed to. "Please be sure to have the birth certificates and social security paperwork ready in a week" was the last thing he said as he and Sirius left the office.

"Did you see the look on Blightfang's face when you told him the news" Sirius said barking as they entered the cart that would take them down to the Potter family vault. Sirius had offered to take the majority of the vaults contents and store them at Grimmauld Place and he would take them to Potter Manor when he went to visit with Harry on Halloween.

The vault was the same as Harry remembered it with jewels and artifacts lining the walls and piles of money on the floor. "Okay what first" Sirius said as the tenth compartment of Harry's trunk was opened, as that would be where they would be storing the contents in order to move them. "The artifacts and jewels first, we can carry money in our trousers, carry necklaces and diamonds in them will draw attention" Harry said. Sirius rolled his eyes, it had been a rhetorical question after all.

It took them almost three hours to fit the entirety of the artifacts and the jewels within the compartments and by that time the only space available was the ladder area and enough room for a single person to fit in that space. So they grabbed handfuls of galleons and stared to pour them into that small space. They hadn't even made a dent in the fortune, at least several thousand galleons, by the time the compartment was full so they left to go to Grimmauld Place and empty the compartment. But first they stopped by the front desk and converted the several thousand galleons in the trunk into muggle pounds.

* * *

"This where you grew up" Harry said as he lifted the trunks into the decrepit hallway. "Unfortunately yes it is," Sirius said, "and to my eternal joy it now looks like this." Sirius swept his hand along the cobweb infested hallway with its dark wallpaper and creepy portraits as if to say "ta da." Looking around Harry could see why Sirius would want to escape this place, it looked horrendous and he could only guess what it would be like to live here when it was cleaned up. Just as they reached the end of the hallway Sirius tripped over an umbrella stand and what happened next would haunt Harry forever. A loud shrieking cry bellowed out from the staircase yelling "VILE, DISGUSTING, BLOODTRAITORS, AND MUDBLOODS HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK. BEGONE BEFOR…" Thankfully the yelling ended when Sirius waved his wand and the noise stopped. But it had attracted unwanted attention.

"Disgraceful blood traitor soiling the grace of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black" a creepy soft voice said somewhere up the stairs. Looking upwards Harry's enhanced sight could make out the shape of a house elf. But where Dobby was always happy looking with eyes as big as tennis balls, this house elf looked like a decrepit version of him that had small beady eyes. "Kreacher, do us all a favor and shut up," Sirius said bluntly and emotionless, "did you clear out the space I told you to?"

"Yes, blood traitor master, Kreacher has emptied Master Regulus' room and Mistress Walburga's room for your half-blood brat" Kreacher said. "Follow me. I had some rooms cleared out so we can put some of this stuff in there. How much did you convert into pounds?" Sirius asked.

"I converted several thousand into muggle cash. I'll deposit them into the banks that I've decided to start accounts in. But more to the point why is this place such a mess? I thought house elves were supposed to clean houses not let them fall to disrepair…"

Harry trailed off when he saw the house elf heads lining the staircase wall and Sirius said "yeah, I know barbaric right. My ancestors were a bit cuckoo. Anyway when my dear mother passed away she had the absolutely brilliant idea to preserve her essence within that portrait. Kreacher appears to view serving that portrait to be more his duty than keeping the house clean. Right this way now."

All throughout the walk up the stairs Harry couldn't help but feel as though he was being watched. Maybe it was the severed elf heads along the staircase or the weird portraits which for whatever reason seemed to be unusually still for wizarding photo's. When they finally reached to top level of the house after what seemed to be minutes of walking he was surprised to see three rooms. One was messed up beyond all recognition though the Gryffindor color scheme and the pictures of half-naked women on the walls screamed Sirius. The room to his immediate right was completely empty and though it had the silver and green that was to be expected the wallpaper was peeling off. "Okay so the majority of the gold that was taken from the vault was converted into pounds but we should be able to fill this room with the artifacts and jewels" Sirius said.

Once that was done Harry had some time to sneak a peek around where Sirius had grown up. He had grown head-up with the massive amount of serpents chiseled into the doorways and the green, black, and silver wallpaper that seemed to be around the entire house. '_Someone must have had a snake fetish_' Harry thought. He had stumbled into a room that let an unusual amount of sunlight in and probably only because it was facing over the Thames with the sunlight reflecting off it. Along the wall to the left was a carpet-like object across the entire wall. "My dear family," Sirius said from behind him, having materialized at the entrance. "They liked to brag about their relationship to the other pure-blood families, though they didn't have to every family of witches and wizards is related to each other in some way. Anyways this was a way of keeping track of those who were cast out of the family."

"How?"

"You see these black dots. This is where my dear mother, the harpy you heard in the hallway downstairs blasted the names of any that did anything to disrupt the pure-blood tendencies of the family" Sirius said tapping a black dot where Harry could just make out the name _Sirius Orion Black III_ underneath. He then moved over to another black dot and seemed to caress it almost lovingly and Harry could see _Andromeda Tonks (formerly Black) _underneath. "Anyway, we have one more trip to make, pup, are you ready?" Harry nodded and began to follow Sirius out of the room when his foot hit something. Looking down Harry could see that he had stepped on a locket. Picking it up he could see that it was made out of beautiful emeralds with a slight addition of silver. A collection of emeralds along the silver cover created an "S" shape. He was interrupted by a low guttural growl. Turning around Harry could see that it was the house elf Kreacher with his hand extended. "Give it here brat. That was Master Regulus'. It is not yours" he said in his low voice that Harry thought that Kreacher would be at home in a horror movie. Harry threw the locket to the house elf who seemed to dive for it as if it was the most precious thing in existence.

* * *

Harry stood nervously as he looked at the group of individuals in front of him. "When I told you that I was a werewolf I was expecting something along the lines of 'I'm sorry what did you say' or 'that's not possible' awkward silence was not on the list," Harry said, "of course Hermione and Ginny have yet to remove their minds from the gutter and are still drooling over my new physique." That was right. After removing the last of the Potter fortune from Gringott's, he could still feel the burns from where the goblins had glared at him to the point where he felt as though he was going to combust, he had been surprised by the appearance of Arthur, Ron, Fred and George Weasley in his room at the Leaky Cauldron with the intent of making a late birthday present out of going to the Burrow. Remus had kept them busy by regaling the twins about his adventures as a marauder. Remus said that he and Padfoot, as Ron was the only one in on the fact that Sirius was innocent, would stay at Grimmauld Place in the meantime.

When he had arrived at the Burrow he had been greeted with the full force of the Molly Weasley hug of death and had caught Ginny and Hermione with mouths and eyes open in awe at his new physique. However there had been something bothering him and as such he had asked her to call the family into the kitchen where he could talk to them. Once they had all been seated he explained the fact that he had discovered that he had inherited lycanthropy from his mother and that it had activated a few days ago.

Now he stood in front of them awaiting their response to this news. The first to respond, possibly ironically, was Bill Weasley who said that as he worked with goblins all day he'd be perfectly fine with the idea of Harry staying there. Charlie, who Harry remembered as working with dragons, said the same thing. Fred and George answered next with a firm handshake and a one armed hug each. After they had said that Molly Weasley engulfed him in another death hug the same with Mr. Weasley. After this Ron spoke up and said "after facing a Cerberus, a basilisk, and dementors over the past three years you being a werewolf shouldn't be that difficult." By this time Hermione had pulled her mind out of the gutter and, standing up, agreed with him. Ginny to had come back to Earth and hugged him as well, though he guessed it was more for the fact that she groped him and that the news about him being a werewolf hadn't actually sunk into her brain yet. The only one who seemed adverse to the idea, perhaps not surprisingly, was Percy. "Well if I have to say yes, then yes" he said plainly, though he made it no secret what he thought of the idea. But Hermione spoke up "why are you telling us?

Harry looked at one of his best friends in the face and said "ever since I met Ron on the Hogwarts Express you have all been like a family to me. He's been with me through some exceedingly dangerous adventures and through him, you have once again opened your home to me. It would thus be unfair to you if you were to host a werewolf without being aware of it beforehand." He could see the family, with the exception of Percy, start to have watery eyes.

"Now then," Ron said wiping tears from his eyes, "on to more important matters, like the world cup. Who's going to win?" The talk about the world cup continued all throughout Mrs. Weasley's wonderful dinner until it was time for bed.

* * *

"Why did we have to get up so early" Ron complained for the eighteenth time. "Stop complaining Ron. It isn't that bad" Harry said as he walked a few paces in front of his friend. "Easy for you to say you've got werewolf stamina" Ron said. A small grunt signaled Hermione had jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. They had gotten up at 5am in order to make it to the World Cup on time, because for whatever reason they had to get their almost fifteen hours early, in order to ensure that everyone is not trying to get into the stadium at the same time possibly. "I'm surprised you aren't dragging your feet, Hermione. Especially after last night" Ginny said. This peaked Harry's interest and he asked "what happened last night?"

"Apparently Hermione woke up the entire house, well except for you, screaming. She put it down to post-Dementor trauma."

"That's a thing?"

"Yep. Apparently she isn't the only student to have suffered it last year."

They had been walking for nearly half an hour before they saw an older gentlemen standing at the base of a tree. "Amos, lad how have you been," Mr. Weasley called out. "Kids, this is Amos Diggory. He works with me at the Ministry." As they neared him a boy jumped out of the tree and landed next the man "ah, there's Cedric" Harry could hear Mr. Weasley hear and the memory of Cedric beating him at quidditch the previous year due to the dementors came back and he suddenly had the urge to lunge at Cedric and rip him to pieces. But a hand on his shoulder, which was Hermione's, calmed him down. "Hey, Harry, no bad feelings after last year" Cedric said with his hand outstretched. Trying to remain calm Harry took it and shook it, though the way Cedric was not to subtly trying to get blood to his hand afterwards showed what Harry thought of it.

"Come on kids, we're going to be late" Mr. Weasley said as they exited the wood and entered a meadow with only a boot in the middle of it. "We got up at five am in order to see a boot" Harry asked. "It's a portkey, Harry" Hermione said as she walked past him to the apparent portkey.

* * *

Harry remembered a swirl of color and then the firm memory of landing squarely on his ass. He was sure that if he hadn't been an Original Werewolf he would be in serious pain, though he only felt a slight throb from his behind. Placing his hand in his pocket he was pleased to feel his button/anchor was still on his person. Standing up he stretched and was surprised to see the world's most awkwardly dressed wizard in stripes and plaid and in colors that he did not look good in. He accepted their money and pointed them in the direction of their camp. As soon as they saw the massive stadium Mr. Weasley started spouting off facts about the stadium that Harry didn't really care about. When they found their tent, apparently expanded on the inside, they decided to kill time by walking around the campsite and seeing who was there. They ran into a few classmates and Harry felt a bit disappointed that he would be lying to them but made sure to follow up with the thoughts of what they would think of him if the news of him being a werewolf got out.

After several hours of walking around and talking to friends and other classmates, the Weasley group regrouped at the tent where they met Mr. Bagman, the Head of the Department of Magic Sports, and Mr. Crouch, the Head of the Department for International Magical Cooperation. Though there were not so subtle hints of something going on this year, he missed the glare that Mr. Weasley was sending Percy, the sort of look that said 'keep quiet.'

* * *

His original werewolf enhanced sense of smell was wreaking havoc on his ability to concentrate. The fact that there were so many wizards and witches in one place that apparently didn't know how to take a bath or a shower caused him to see double for quite a bit. They would be sitting in the top box with the Ministers and their guests which included, to Harry's eternal disgust Draco Malfoy and his family. Draco seemed to be sitting near a particularly beautiful woman with two-toned hair, the top was a pleasant black or dark brown, but the lower color was defidently the Malfoy bleach blonde. He seemed to be looking important in a place where he didn't belong. Just as they took their seats the Ministers rose from their chairs and proceded to do the commentary for the beginning of the game. As they introduced the Bulgarian team mascots, veela, Harry felt a strange wave wash over him. It wasn't entirely unpleasant but just as he realized he had risen from his seat something else hit him. The unmistakable sound of growling and intense rage crashed down upon him in a wave far greater than the one he felt earlier. Everything seemed to blur out of existence except that feelings. He could feel his fingernails elongating and sharpening into claws and he could feel his teeth transform into fangs. But just as soon as the wave came over him it disappeared and he could finally hear Hermione in the seat next to him shaking him awake. As he started to calm down he felt his fingernails and teeth return to their original positions and the sounds of the stadium returning to him. Booing echoed throughout the stadium as Hermione told him about what had happened. Apparently the veela cause men to become excited and try and get to them. However Harry's inner wolf, his basic instinct at not liking to be controlled activated and nearly caused him to transform right in the middle of the box. Luckily enough everyones attention had been on the other men, well those that had been acting silly. With the Irish mascots, leprechauns obviously, Minister Fudge yelled out across the stadium "and now let the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup, begin." A lumos light was thrown out across the field and the game began.


	5. Chapter 5: The Arrivals

I do not own Harry Potter, the Vampire Diaries, or the Secret Circle.

* * *

Chapter Five

The train ride to Hogwarts was as loud as ever. Friends seeing friends that they hadn't seen in a while, plus Malfoy's annual gloating session and bragging about some school called Durmstrang. But while Ron rose to the challenge, Harry was looking for someone more important: Hermione. Things had taken a downward spiral since the events of the World Cup, well the events that took place after the World Cup. Walking down the train towards where Lavender had told him she had seen Hermione. Hermione had in fact claimed a cabin to herself and was reading a book, standard Hermione style. Knocking on the door she appeared to ignore him. Grabbing the handle he felt the small sting of heat on his palm and removed his hand from the handle. Stepping off to the side he raised his leg and kicked the handle to the side thus causing the door to open. Hermione jumped scared out of her skin. "What" she said angrily her wand in her hand almost instantly. "We need to talk" Harry said and he closed the door. "There is nothing we have to discuss, Harry. Now get out" she said.

"Hermione, you killed a man!"

_Flashback_

_ Ron swung around one of the supports for the tent joyfully describing the way Viktor Krum had raced around the stadium dodging bludgers and the Irish beaters. Frankly Harry was beginning to get annoyed at it. "Sounds like the Irish are having a good time" Fred said as Mr. Weasley removed his head from the opening of the tent. "Shh. It's not the Irish. We have some trouble," Mr. Weasley said. "Whatever it is it's bad."_

_ That was an understatement. Harry's enhanced hearing was picking up screams so loud and so many that he had to pause for a second in order to regain his bearings. Outside the tent Mr. Weasley took immediate command "okay, everyone remember where we portkeyed in, yes? Head that way. If we get split up meet there." And they did indeed get split up. Other people had had the same idea or were just running around like decapitated chickens. Harry tried to sniff out either Ron or Hermione who had also been lost in the sea of bodies but the amount of adrenaline in the air caused him to come up empty. Taking Mr. Weasley's advice he pushed his way through the crowd towards the edge of the campsite. But his process was halted by a scream of "HARRY." Looking around he could make out Hermione's face, gently illuminated against the glow of the fires. Making it out of the stream of bodies he ran down the gap between the tents and just as he rounded the corner onto the path that Hermione had been on a massive tent pole seemed to materialize out of nowhere and had it not been for his enhanced reflexes it would have collided with his head._

_ Feeling the edge of the tent pole graze his nose the jump Harry had made to dodge the massive projectile caused his body to be twisted in a hundred eighty spin at which point he saw a man appear in a shower of dark swirling mist dressed in a huge pointed hat and a skull faceplate. He had his wand in his hand and had made an effort to raise it in the split second before the tent pole collided into his chest, impaling him upon it and the tent pole buried itself into the ground a good twenty-five thirty feet away. Too occupied with the man's death he missed the look in Hermione's eyes, not of remorse or sadness but of anger and frustration. _

_Flashback Ends_

Hermione simply looked at him and said "Harry, I feel fine. I am fine. Now if that is all, please leave before I make this even more uncomfortable for you." Looking his friend in the eye he placed his hands on her shoulders and said "I know what it's like to kill someone. When you are ready you can talk to me." With that he left the compartment and returned to Ron and Neville.

* * *

The sound of the students yelling and booing was overwhelming, though Harry couldn't care less about the noise. "What do you mean quidditch is cancelled" he was yelling with the Weasley twins. He could imagine that if Oliver Wood were still at Hogwarts he'd have a heart attack at the news. Several bangs resounded in the Great Hall and the students fell back into place. "Now as I was saying. The Interhouse Quidditch Cup will be postponed this year in light of a new tournament," Dumbledore said, "the Triwizard Tournament." The Weasley twins traded snide remarks back and forth for a minute while the news sunk in. "Now the tournament was cancelled a couple hundred years ago when the death toll became too high. However in order to ensure that this is not an issue only those students that are seventeen and older and thus legal adults will be able to compete." If the no quidditch announcement was bad, then this was worse. It took several more bangs to be issued from Dumbledore before the students begrudgingly fell back into line. "Now that you are settled down I have more announcements," Dumbledore continued, "as with the normal tradition of the Triwizard Tournament, Hogwarts will be hosting students from two other schools of magic. The first is Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic and the second is the Durmstrang Institute for Sorcery. Both schools will be arriving at the end of October and I expect that by that time you shall be able to make our guests feel welcome. Now without further ado, dig in."

The talk that night from supper into the common room was the news about the Triwizard Tournament. But as the students around him talked about it Harry's thoughts were on Hermione. He was worried about his friend, the problem was that he knew she needed help but he didn't know how to go about getting her help, especially since she didn't want some. The problem bothered him for the next several days following the return to Hogwarts and the announcement regarding the Triwizard Tournament.

* * *

Classes with Alastor Moody, the most paranoid person on Earth, were a wake up call for a lot of people. Whereas Quirrell and Lupin had taught primarily about dark creatures and Lockhart hadn't taught anyone anything, Moody had decided to teach all the students about dark curses. He had described the three unforgivable curses to the class and had even placed the students underneath the imperious curse for a while. Harry and Hermione had turned out to be the only students in their year, heck the entire school, to throw it off. But that was not what Harry was worried about with the class. Moody's magical eye was capable of seeing through practically anything and he was worried that he cover as not James Potter's son would be blown. So far it had yet to happen.

* * *

A few days later he woke from a pleasant dream to someone shaking him awake. Opening his eyes he saw that the person was Hermione. Letting out a yell, he would refuse to ever say that he had screamed, causing Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ron woke. Each of them tried to cover themselves when they saw Hermione standing over Harry admittedly creepily. Hermione just ignored them and said to Harry "I need to speak to you. Outside." Leaving the Gryffindor boys dorm and the boys just looking at her exit like she had two heads Seamus looked over at his clock and said "It's only five thirty!" Putting on something more substantial than just his boxers and exited the dorm down to the common room. "Come on, Harry" Hermione said before walking out of the room. Racing out behind her he caught up with her. "Where are we going, Hermione" he asked, trying to keep the venom out of his voice. The way that she had been treating him the last few days he had half a mind to go back to bed, but at least she was talking to him. Something whizzed past the back of his head, but when he turned around there was nothing there, he failed to notice the crossbow dart that had been shot from a crossbow behind him.

He followed Hermione through the various corridors until they reached a blank wall. There was nothing around them except for a tapestry of trolls that looked to be doing some sort of ritualistic dance. "Why are we here" he asked and looking back at Hermione, he saw her pacing back and forth in front of a wall. Then a door sprouted out of nowhere. Pushing it open he was surprised to see that the room was enormous and gave off its own glow, despite there being no lights on. "This is the room of requirement," Hermione said, "it's enchanted, think of whatever you need and the room will provide you with it. Think of this as a way to repay me being a colossal bitch to you these last few days. You can change here without having to worry." Harry entered the room and thought of something. Looking down the black/brown floor started to turn green and grass rose from the floor. In certain areas trees started to rise and leaves sprouting from them. A light breeze wafted through the room/forest.

Turning around he looked at Hermione and said "thank you, Hermione." Hermione drew him into a hug, thus he did not see the light wave of what appeared to be fire ripple across her eyes.

* * *

The nearly two months leading up to the two other schools coming to Hogwarts was filled with classwork and homework, despite the abundantly joyful and energetic atmosphere of the student body. All-in-all things were normal, Neville obliterated any cauldron he tried to brew, Seamus blew everything up when trying to do a spell, and Malfoy constantly told Hermione she was a "mudblood." Snape took points for the smallest things and McGonagall had, if possible, stricter. The two subsequent transformations he underwent were less stressful than the first transformation, he guessed that it was due to the fact he wasn't cooped up in the trunk, though he had to admit the RoR looked as though a pride of rampaging dragons had gone through it.

His thoughts however were on Hermione. Before the school year she was cold and aggressive, then she had changed into a kindhearted person like she used to be. Over the next two months she seemed to have yet again changed into a cold person, she even openly cursed (not hexed or jinxed) Malfoy in full view of all the teachers, even Snape had to pause for a second before he deducted so many points that Gryffindor wouldn't even have a chance to win the house cup. Then on October 15th, he was called to the Headmaster's office. When Professor Flitwick had told spoken the password to allow him up to the office, he had been surprised to pick up two additional heart-beats within the office and though he tensed up his sense of smell alerted him to who they were.

Sirius and Remus were sitting across from the headmaster when Harry entered. "Hey, pup," Sirius said, "how you been?"

"I've been good, Padfoot. What are you guys doing here?"

It was then that Dumbledore spoke up "despite my disagreement on the matter. Sirius and Remus will be taking you to Potter Manor on Halloween."

"You have a problem with me going to my ancestral home?" The challenge had been laid out plain and clear and accompanied the treat that what Dumbledore said next would determine a possible attack.

"Not you going to Potter Manor, no. Halloween is the day in which the drawings for the Triwizard Tournament would be occurring. I would only like all the students to be in attendance."

With the challenge explained Harry calmed down. "I don't see why I should have to watch three people get chosen for some stupid tournament that they will most likely come out of as corpses. I will be going to Potter Manor on the 31st."

Dumbledore had his patented 'I'm so disappointed in you' look on, though Harry felt himself not caring. "Very well. When shall I expect you back" Dumbledore asked.

* * *

October 27th, saw the arrival of the two rival schools of magic. Standing outside in the crisp autumn air with the rest of his classmates Harry had his arms crossed sneaking glances over to his right where Hermione was standing. Not only had her personality changed, but her appearance as well. She seemed to be working herself harder the previous year as she had developed visible bags underneath her eyes, her skin was pale from hours in the library, and her hair, while normally curly and somewhat untamed and gave her a nice mane of brunette hair, had changed to be being ragged and reminded him of the fifth and seventh year girls when their OWL and NEWT exams came around.

* * *

"Look" someone yelled and Harry turned his head. Sure enough he saw something in the sky, a distance away from the mass of students. It wasn't that far away but either it was cloaked against his werewolf vision (unlikely as that would have to be a specific spell) or it was incredibly small. It was indeed small as when it landed, pulled through the sky and then across the courtyard by several large white Pegasus (abraxans if he remembered the exact species correctly). The Beauxbatons carriage was small and looked like a Victorian era carriage with blue paint and golden trim. A complex emblem was emblazoned on the door. As the door swung open a large red carpet that shouldn't have fit into the carriage rolled out and up to Dumbledore's feet.

The first person out would have given Hagrid a run for his money when it came to size. She was enormous, easily towering above all the other students. A whistle sounded somewhere behind him in response to her appearing. She was followed by a selection of students, at least twelve, that formed two single file lines behind her. "An extension charm" he heard Hermione say from where she stood. "Dumbly-dore," the enormous witch spoke, "thank you for hosting our school during this tournament." Dumbledore only nodded his head and placed a chivalrous kiss on the witches knuckles.

Another cry of "look" sounded throughout the amassed Hogwarts students. The entire group looked towards the black lake. Faintly he could see a small object on the water, then in a shower of water an ship rose from the lake. It was a pitch black much like those that were used by pirates and its sails were enormous with a bulls skeleton with elongated horns beneath a two headed bird with several green strips of cloth with golden writing that was visible even from the shore. As the ship got closer to the edge of the lake it stopped and several longboats in Viking style dropped down into the water.

When the Durmstrang students had arrived their leader, dressed in a large fur coat and holding a staff topped with the same emblem of the Durmstrang school, walked a head of the group and shook Dumbledore's hand. "Igor," Dumbledore said, "so nice of you to make it."

* * *

Dinner with the new students was a bit of a fayre. It turned out that Viktor Krum was still a student at Durmstrang and had accompanied the contingent of Durmstrang students. "Wow," Ron said for the seventh time, "look at him over there. He's like a go among men." Ron had been fawning over Krum's arrival since he had seen him. The fact that he had decided to sit at the Slythering table near Malfoy hadn't even dented his fanboy love for the seeker. Harry could see Ginny and the twins doing gagging like moves down the table eliciting a laugh from him. Harry was just about to try and start a conversation with Ron when a wave, similar to the one that had occurred at the World Cup, washed over him. "Escuse moi," a pleasant voice sounded down the Gryffindor table sending all red-blooded males into a stuttering frenzy, "are 'ou finished vith the bouillabaisse?" The voice had come from one of the Beauxbaton's witches who had long platinum blonde hair and the loveliest voice. Harry looked down at his hand that was now gripping his fork so hard he was sure the gold was deforming. His skin was turning darker and he could feel his fingernails sharpening into claws. Fur had started to grow across the back of his hand. His senses sharpened and dulled over and over again.

Then the wave disappeared. Looking around he saw that the witch had moved down the table holding a large platter in her hands. "What happened" he asked letting his now crumbled fork fall to the table. "I gave her the bouillabaisse that she asked for" Hermione replied. "Wow" Ron said staring down the table at the witch, "they don't make them like that at Hogwarts."

But the witch was not Harry's primary concern. Something had clicked in his mind. He had only been able to shift his arm into the correct position and elongate his fingernails into claws, but that was it. He excused himself from the table and walked out of the hall. He was almost sure that his enhanced speed allowed him to reach the RoR in a time that should have been impossible. Closing the door behind him he stripped down and stood in the middle of the room. Focusing on the feeling he had felt, the veela allure, he concentrated. He had no idea for how long he stood their but suddenly his leg gave out from beneath him. Concentrating again on the feeling of being under the veela allure pain rippled through his other leg and then rose through his abdomen, torso, arms, and then head. Not letting go of the feeling he felt his teeth sharpen and grow into fangs. A tingling sensation ran across his skin as fur grew. The pain had now dulled and with a large twitch he opened his eyes. What he saw shocked him. He could see the entire RoR complete with his default setting of a forest. It should have been completely dark with only the crescent moon as illumination. Instead what he saw was the forest as though it was daytime. Then he started to move.

That was the strange thing. The other times he had transformed he had been rendered unconcscious throughout the procedure. Now however he was completely aware of what was happening. Somewhat. He realized that while he was awake and aware of what his wolf form was doing but he had no control over it. Despite that downside it was an amazing feeling. However a creak was heard. Not the watery kind the kind one heard after stepping on a squeaky floor. He paused. His nose was raised in the air as if sniffing for someone. Then another creak. And another and another. Though he could smell nobody he could feel the eeriness in the air. Turning around he saw her. She was an older woman with a long braid of dirty blonde hair that fell to her waist. Her skin was porcelain white and her eyes shone as it they held fire behind them. She was dressed in older clothes, he thought he saw stuff like them in the documentaries he had seen in primary school about the prohibition era in the United States. But then her image flickered and what he saw scared him. Hermione was standing where the woman once stood. Then her image flickered again and Hermione disappeared only to be replaced by the woman once more.

A growl escaped his lips despite not wanting it to. He unwillingly crouched down in front of the witch and as the witch raised her arm he ran forwards. He tried to regain control of the wolfs body as Hermione once again appeared. But that was just what was needed. A blinding white light flew from the witches hand and impacted him so hard he flew across the room colliding with a tree. As he tried to regain his senses he heard the grass break under the witches feet and tried to escape, but was pinned down by the tree trunk. As he tried to worm his way out from underneath the trunk the trunk disappeared and he stood up limping from the pain. Looking back he could see the witch flickering back and forth between Hermione and the older woman. She once again raised her hand and he crouched, expecting an attack. And then she spoke "_lupus infernium e converso transmutatio._" Harry's world filled with pain once more but it was far worse than what he had experienced in the transformation. He felt his body twist and turn and as he fell to the ground in pain he saw his claws return to fingernails and his paws turn into hands. Whatever the spell was it was reversing the transformation, something that should have been impossible. The pain was so much that he blacked out.

* * *

Groaning awake it took a moment for his memory to catch up with where it had been. Looking upwards he saw that it was almost dawn but the faint lines of stones in the sky told him he was still in the RoR. It took him a few tries to stand up, whenever he did so pain shot through his body. The post transformation pain resistance he normally had didn't apply in this circumstance. Getting to his feet he realized he was still naked. A wolf-whistle sounded throughout the RoR and turning around he came face to face with Hermione. "Hermione," he said, "what's going on. There was another witch here with you. She transformed me back…" but he was interrupted by Hermione. "Indeed I did. It was astounding. Dumbledore hadn't learned his lesson since the diary of that wizard everyone calls a dark lord and didn't set up any anti-possession wards. I half expected Alastor Moody to detect the possession, what with that magical eye of his. But where we are nearly two months into the school year and I still had freedom to do what I wanted under the guise of this witch, Hermione, I believe her name is."

Now Harry was starting to get a bit scared and freaked out. "Hermione, what is going on" he asked but she yelled "do not call me, Hermione! What sort of name is that anyways. No, you will call me Dahlia."


	6. Chapter 6 The Manor

I do not own Harry Potter, the Vampire Diaries, or the Secret Circle.

* * *

_Previously_

_"…No, you will call me Dahlia."_

Chapter Six

Harry just stood in the center of the RoR naked from the transformation just looking at Hermione. "Excuse me," he said, "Hermione…"

"My name is Dahlia! As long as I possess your friend you will address me as such you bastard offspring."

Now Harry shut up. That would always be a source of tension for him. "Now then," Hermione/Dahlia said, "time to get down to business as you in the twenty-first century call it. As I said before my name is Dahlia and I have a claim to you." It was at this point that Harry spoke up.

"Okay, Herm...I meant Dahlia, two things. First can I have my clothes back? There over there underneath the tree. It's getting a bit windy here."

Dahlia let out a huff and walked over to where Harry had left his clothes and threw him them, though not before taking his wand. "Hope you weren't trying to get this" she said before snapping it and throwing the pieces over her shoulders. Harry's heart broke at the sight of his damaged wand rolling through the grass. However looking down he could see light glinting off the black stone of his ring within the pile of clothes. A plan formed in his mind.

"The second thing is-what the bloody fucking hell do you mean that you have a claim to me!?"

Dahlia just stood in front of him with a smug expression on her face. "You see it's so simple that even your pea-sized werewolf brain can understand. One thousand years ago a witch came to me begging to make her fertile so that she could have a family. I did so and she ended up having this absolutely adorable girl. However there was a price to pay. You see because I used dark magic to make her fertile there was a consequence. The dark magic meant that she was my property. So I took the girl away when she started to show signs of magic at the age of five."

"And what exactly does this have to do with me. If you're going to kill me then go ahead and get it over with. This is a classic mistake that so many villains make."

"Oh, but I am not here to kill you. I plan on using you, a nexus vorti, to boost my already considerable magical abilities."

"I'm sorry a what?"

"A nexus vorti a miracle. For example a person born from an individual that normally wouldn't be able to sire a child."

Dahlia continued "now as I was saying, this witch went on to have six more children in the New World, what we know today as America. I believe you already know one of them: Niklaus." Harry's eyebrows rose in realization of who she was talking about. "You see, child," she said, "The spell was linked through the witch to her children. When they had children, their firstborns would be given to me in and I would use a special dark magic spell to draw power from them. It worked with the first of the children but then everything was going as planned, think of it six more children that I could feast on. Then the youngest had to go and get himself killed by werewolves and the entire thing went down the drain when the surviving five became undead and thus infertile. However Esther, the witch, your grandmother, had an affair with a werewolf from the same village and produced a bastard offspring much like yourself in fact. Imagine the happiness I felt when after a thousand years of going in and out of hibernation and a sound rang through my ears. I knew of course what had happened. One of my dear nephews, Rebekah I believe her name was can't after all, had sired a child. Your father, due to being a werewolf-vampire hybrid…"

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Uh," Dahlia groaned, "Esther banged a werewolf, werewolf gene gets passed to Niklaus, Niklaus becomes original vampire, kills someone, triggers werewolf curse and thus hybrid. You have no idea how much -+I rejoiced at this news until I learned that his bitch of a mother bound his werewolf side with a curse. Thus he is currently just an original vampire. But still capable of having children as proven by yourself."

Harry was letting this news sink in. He had let the witch get her ranting out of the way while he built up strength. Dahlia was clearly more powerful and he would have to use a powerful enough spell, he had one in mind already, in order to get away from her.

"Now where was I," Dahlia said, "oh yes I remember. Anyway the moment you first did a bit of magic, a levitation spell I believe, I sensed it even in my slumber. I expected easy pickings but there was a bit of an issue."

"The fidelius charm," Harry said, "you could find the area I was in but not the exact location."

"Correct. I guess you aren't just a looker, are you. The fidelius charm hides a secret within a soul. Now I can possess an individual that knows the secret but my form of possession is mental not spiritual and thus I couldn't find out where you were. And then your pathetic mudblood of a mother had to go and sacrifice herself for you and thus even when you were outside the fidelius charm I couldn't even come near you. You have no idea how boring my life has been these last thirteen years. That is until you triggered your werewolf curse."

Harry was busy focusing on the ring on his finger which was starting to burn hot. "The knife and the button…those were you trying to get yourself free" Harry said.

"Oh, no weren't you listening? My body might have been in slumber but my mind was free. I was prevented from reaching you. When you triggered your werewolf curse your mothers protection started to wane and with each transformation and each attempt at reaching you the protection was stripped away more and more and more. But I got impatient and then I realized that if I couldn't get you the old fashioned way I'd have to improvise. So I possessed your friend."

"The night she woke up screaming. That was when you possessed her. You killed the man at the World Cup aiming when you were aiming for me."

"Yep. And I was hoping to get you tonight while you were weakened, but I will admit that you are far more resilient than I expected. The last Original Werewolf I met, someone named Harold Hirimia I believe, he went down easily. Yet you did not. You are a magnificent catch."

With that Dahlia removed a knife from her belt and pointed it at Harry a maniacal smile etched onto her face. It was at this point that Harry focused his magic into the ring and threw his right hand forward saying "_confringo maximo_" the enormous eruption of fiery energy rippled from his hand and collided with Dahlia sending her flying. It was at this point that Harry ran for the door. He was surprised to see a large hole where the door should have been, probably how Dahlia got in. Running down the corridor he ran straight into…of all people Severus Snape. "Potter, what are you doing out of your common room. Fifty points from Gryffindor" he said with a smile on his face. The smile was removed from his face when the knife that Dahlia had held flew out of the hole in the RoR wall and embedding itself within his arm. Turning towards the room they saw Hermione emerging from the hole and Harry was tempted to rush over to his friend whose body was now covered in blood and her robed burned, before he remembered why they were in that state. "Ms. Granger, what are you…" Snape was about to say when Harry interrupted him. "It's not Hermione. She's being possessed" he said. Snape just looked at him and then turned back to Dahlia. Raising his wand a red light erupted from the end of it and collided with Hermione who simply staggered back. Both of them looked on as a red glow surrounded the girl and then Snape pointed his wand down the hallway before a white light erupted from the edge of his wand and flew down the hallway.

Harry meanwhile pulled the knife from his arm. Somehow the knife was pulling itself into his arm and Harry was barely able, even with Original Werewolf enhanced strength, to pull it out. The sudden arrival of a pillar of fire announced that Professors Dumbledore and Moody had arrived.

Dumbledore knelt next to Harry and examined the wound. He pointed her wand at the knife and he grabbed onto the handle. The combined force from his wand and his enhanced strength managed to pull the knife out. Looking upwards he could see the three adults standing in front of Dahlia. "I will have what is owed to me" she said. A cackling laugh rang through the corridor as Hermione's head was thrown back and a roar erupted from her mouth. It lasted for a few seconds and then she fell to the floor. Cautiously the adults approached her and then stopped with a nod to the other two Snape carefully walked forwards until he was standing over Hermione's body. Flicking his wand over her body he turned his head and said "she's alive."

Forcing himself off the floor he walked towards his best female friend's prone body but was stopped by Dumbledore "we need to get you to the hospital wing. We will take care of Miss Granger."

As the night wore on Harry sat on his standard bed in the Hospital wing, Dumbledore had even conjured a golden plaque that read "Property of Harry J. Potter" across it in red letters. But the plaque did not bring the smile it was hoping for and all it did was remind Harry how he was responsible for the state of Hermione. All that they had been able to get out of him was that she had been possessed and that the person that had possessed her had wanted him dead. He didn't give them a reason why. He just sat on the bed adjacent to Hermione's watching Madam Pomfrey try and brings her back to normal.

* * *

Waking up the next morning was strange, primarily because he did not remember going to sleep and secondly because he did not wake in his dorm room. As the first thing that assaulted his senses was Ron's snoring it became immediately obvious that he was within the Gryffindor boy's dorm. Rising out of bed he shook his head. _'Maybe it was all a dream_' he thought as he got up out of bed. Walking over to the window he paused as the shadow of the Durmstrang ship fell over the front courtyard of the school and the Beauxbaton's carriage. _'Well it was a nice thought anyways_' he concluded. Getting dressed he left the dorm and descended to the common room. The only person there was his old teammate Katie Bell. She was going over her notes and Harry remembered that she would be sitting her OWL exams at the end of this year. Looking up as he entered she smiled and said "hey, Harry. Um…what happened last night?"

Harry tensed up and looked at her and said "what do you mean?"

"Well the entire hall saw you leave and a few minutes later Hermione left as well. It was a good fifteen minutes after you left when some sort of bluish white orb flew into the great hall and-I think it sounded like Snape. He said that there was an issue involving both yourself and Hermione. Is she okay? What happened?"

Harry thought for a moment before saying "dementor trauma" and left the common room. His feet were on autopilot as he walked to the infirmary. Hermione was asleep on one of the beds. She seemed to have regained her color and the burns she had received from his escaping blasting curse were completely gone. Yet she still lay on the bed still as when she had been petrified. Sitting next to her silently Harry began to ponder the events of the previous night. Dahlia had said that a witch named Esther, his grandmother, had made a pact with her and then went back on it by transforming her children into vampires. It was at that point that he went over. Klaus was not just an Original Vampire, he was also a werewolf hybrid. It seemed so clear now. It meant that even if Lily hadn't been an Original werewolf, he still would have activated the werewolf curse when he killed Polkiss, the only difference being that instead he would have to deal with the normal werewolf transformation rather than being able to force the transformation.

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by a hand coming to rest on his shoulder. Jumping up in fright he turned around to see Professor Dumbledore standing behind him, arms raised in a sign of peace. "I thought I might find you here, Harry," he said, "you shouldn't be here. You should be resting. What happened to Miss Granger is not your fault."

"I know that. It does not mean that I can't feel like shit because of it."

The two stood in silence for a moment before Harry spoke up. "Sir," he asked with a bit of force, "how is it that the person that possessed Hermione got into the castle. Shouldn't there be wards to prevent this?"

"Normally, Harry, yes there are. However after the issue with Riddle's diary a few years ago I went back over the wards. They do not prevent possession, but if this Dahlia was inactive when Miss Granger crossed the wards then she would be able to have free reign."

It was at this moment that something clicked in Harry's head. "Professor, I never told you her name was Dahlia" he said. Turning towards Dumbledore Harry could see that Dumbledore's eyes were no longer sparkling or holding the warm embers that they usually did. They were ice cold and unfriendly. "Yes you did, Harry. You've been through a terrible ordeal. You probably don't remember" Dumbledore said calmly. "How did you know her name" Harry said once more, the threat of werewolf rage boiling beneath the words. Then his body tensed up. It was like he was petrified unable to move but completely aware. "Mr. Potter, perhaps it best if you calm down. I shall return when you are in a proper state of mind" he said and then walked towards the door, the only sound being a soft clunk on a table and the doors closing.

Moments later Harry fell forward, having lost his balance from when he was petrified. Jumping up he looked around, anger flooding his mind for a few seconds before he calmed down. '_How could he know her name_' he thought over and over again as he walked towards Hermione's bed and then he saw something on the table. His wand, no longer broken, laid there and when he picked it up the familiar rush of when he had first obtained it before his first year flew through his arm.

* * *

Friends had been in and out for the next couple of days. Harry had been quiet regarding the incident telling people that Hermione was suffering from Dementor trauma. He had taken to spending every minute not in class, asleep, or eating in the hospital wing. It was an early afternoon on a Satujrday that he was busy writing down his essay for Snape when a familiar smell greeted his nostrils, a fiery smell, probably whiskey, a rank and somewhat depressing aroma, and the smell of flea repellent. Standing up he walked towards the door to the hospital wing and looking out through the cracks saw a black dog trotting towards the door. Opening the door wide enough for Sirius to slip inside he couldn't help but crack a smile when he changed back. "Is there anyone else here, pup" Sirius asked before his eyes came to rest on Hermione. Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, he turned him around so that his back was to his unconscious friend before removing an envelope from his fur coat.

It was a large manila envelope with a broken wax seal that had the remnants of a 'G' inside it, the Gringott's seal. "Is that the stuff from Gringott's" Harry asked. "Yep," Sirius said, "social security numbers and birth certificates. I was thinking we'd head to a few banks before we meet up with Remus at Potter Manor." Harry felt ready to kick himself as Sirius finished. He had completely forgotten that today was October 31st and it would be the day he went to Potter Manor.

"Come on, pup," Sirius said, "I'm sure Hermione wouldn't want you here taking your frustration out on yourself." Harry agreed.

Sirius morphed back into his dog form and walked beside Harry all the way down to the Womping Willow. When he got there he gave a single bark and seconds later the tree froze. Walking beneath the frozen branches Harry could see the silhouette of Remus waiting inside the hidden passageway.

"Well that guy was awfully rude" Remus said exiting the Bank of Cardiff behind Harry. They had gone to a few banks in the last few hours and had successfully opened bank accounts in Harry's name thanks to the converted galleons. A safety deposit box also held the deeds to many of the Potter's properties in order to prevent the Ministry, mainly the Malfoy's, from getting them. Their next stop was Potter Manor.

Potter Manor rested just on the border of what would be considered the outskrits of the city. Driving off the road onto a gravel pathway that seemed to go on for miles. Hedges several feet high bordered the driveway and finally a large building appeared in the distance. Beyond a black gate with the letter "P" emblazoned upon it was a three story building with the setting sun in the distance. It seemed to easily be the length of the Hogwarts Great Hall. As Remus and Harry approached the gate in the car it suddenly stopped. "The magic of the area is interferring with the electronics in the car" Remus said and so they got out of the car. The gate was fifty feet away and on each side of it were two stone lions easily the size of the car. A sound came from the hedges and when Harry looked over he saw Sirius emerge from the tall bushes. "What took you so long" Sirius said.

"Douchebag banker decided to give us hell" Harry said as he stared ahead.

"I tried to enter but the wards shut me out. They will have to be recalibrated when we get inside."

"How do we get inside?"

"See those lions at the gate..."

"Yeah, what about them?"

"They are more than just lions. They are gatekeepers. Approach them and they should let you inside."

"Should?"

"They are bound to the Potter family bloodline. If Gringott's allowed you to enter the Potter family vault there should be no reason why the gatekeepers would prevent you from entering the grounds."

That didn't exactly make Harry feel better. Walking closer to the gate slowly he was halted by a quiet rattling. Listening closely he then heard a massive rumble, augmented by his werewolf hearing, looking around for the source of the rumbling and was surprised when the lion on the right side of the gate started to move. At first it was only a trembling but then it got more violent and started to shake like it was in an earthquake. Eventually the shaking stopped and the lion stood up from its sitting position. It lept from its perch and slowly walked towards him.

Harry had stopped moving once the statue had started to tremble but now he had placed his right foot behind him and gotten into an attack ready position. When it was ten feet from him the lion spoke "calm yourself, youngling. You are here to attempt to access the grounds of Potter manor, what is your name?"

Harry had frozen and so the lion repeated the question, though less politely.

"Harry Potter." The lion nodded.

The lion stopped and opened its mouth and seemed to freeze. "What's happening" Harry asked. It was Sirius that answered "you need to put you hand in its mouth. It need's blood from the person trying to enter."

Cautiously Harry extended his arm and placed his hand within the lions mouth. The moment it was inside the beasts mouth clamped down onto his hand and pierced the skin, drawing blood. A growl escaped Harry's throat as he tried to resist the impulse to rip his hand from the lions mouth. Eventually the lion let go and Harry removed his hand. A roar escaped from the lions mouth and it said "you are not a Potter. You should have no right to come here. Yet you have Peverell blood. By the Ancient Laws you have access to these grounds." That was the last the lion said as it returned to its stone pedestal. When it did so the gates opened.

The walk from the gates to the front doors of the manor was quiet as Harry took in the surroundings. Despite not being lived in for a decade and a half the grounds looked majestic and trimmed to perfection. Hedge animals scattered at different points around the grounds.

The front doors of the manor were black oak with carvings across them. Harry took one of the doorknobs in his hand, twisted, and pushed. Walking into the foyer of the manor he was surprised when the diamond chandelier in the hallway lit up without a word or action, though turning around he saw Remus holding his wand upwards. "No house elves" Remus said, "they must have died years ago. Fifteen years without an order will do that to them."

Looking around the foyer Harry took in the house he might have grown up in. To the right was a sitting room complete with red and gold furniture and portraits hung on the walls. The left was an entrance to a ballroom. A staircase was in the middle of the foyer up to the second story. Walking through the sitting room he took in the portraits on the wall, all still asleep despite it being no later than six. Nameplates were attached to the portraits in order to identify them. Walking through the doorway out of the sitting room Harry was surprised to learn that despite the fact that the Potter's were usually considered to be a light family that the house gave off a dark feel to it. The wood was dark and the curtains drowned the rooms in a dark red light. Looking down the hallway Harry could see the kitchen and the other end led into the ballroom. Another room was across from him, a dining room with an enormous table with a fireplace on the wall to his left.

"So what do you think, pup" Sirius asked.

"It is not what I expected. I thought it would be lighter and for some reason I thought it would be a bit more family oriented."

"No, that's upstairs. Most families limit visitors to the lowere levels of the home where they appear to have a far more mysterious and arcane vibe. It's all about appearances."

Harry was about to go upstairs when he saw another room across from the dining room. Walking in he saw Remus walking around the ballroom through a set of open french doors. Looking around he was startled to see that the wall opposite the ballroom was completely covered with a tapestry that showed skulls at various points all along a root like a tree. Touching it he was surprised when it suddenly started to roll itself up until it showed a blank canvas. Looking upwards it showed him under two skulls that had names beneath them _James C. Potter _and _Lily A. Potter (nee` Evans)_. The thing was that his face and name was not branching off of James Potter only from Lily Potter. Another reminder was that he was not a Potter.

Walking up the staircase he realized that he was now on the level that was the bedrooms, a potions lab, and a study. Opening one of the doors he was surprised to see that the room was not dark and gloomy, but rather a bright and colorful nursery. Toys commonly played with by infants and toddlers, even muggle ones, were scattered around the room. Walking down the hallway he opened room after room taking in the sights and trying to imagine what life would have been like if he had been living there.

Time passed and it was after dark when Remus came up to Harry and said "a lot to take in isn't it."

"Yep. Can't help but wonder that if Charlus Potter didn't die in this house then my mom and James Potter wouldn't have moved to Godric's Hallow which would mean that my mom and Klaus would never have met and I would never have been born. It's a lot to take in."

"You'll be fine. In the meantime we brought the stuff from the Potter vault that we stashed at Grimmauld Place with us, where you want us to put it."

Thinking for a moment Harry replied "place the stuff in the rooms. I won't be back here for months at the least so I'll sort everything out then."

Looking back at the staircase he then said "if the bedrooms and the ballroom and more essential rooms are on the first two floors. What's on the third?"

"If I remember correctly, a library."

As Remus and Sirius went about placing the various objects from the Potter vault in the bedrooms Harry climbed the stairs to the library and was amazed at what he saw. Rows and rows and rows of shelves each holding leather bound books of all colors and subjects reaching from wall to wall. Walking down the aisles Harry saw subjects he had never heard of before-ancestral magic, kemiya, dark magic, sacrifical magic, circle magic, spirit magic, shamanism, and something called Hoodoo, and subjects he recognized such as dark magic and the subjects taught at Hogwarts.

Walking through the rows of books one caught his eye. It was in a worn out blue lether cover and black lettering was scribbled across the front page reading "**_Mind Magic. From Reading Minds to Protecting Your Own_**." He wondered _'is it possible that Dumbledore knew Dahlia's name from reading my mind?"_ Taking the book and putting it in the pocket of his jacket he was about to look around some more when Sirius voice shot up from the story below. "Hey, pup, we're finished down here," he said, "what now?"

Walking back towards the stairs he was interrupted when a bright white light erupted from nowhere and as it settled down a bird-like shape seemed to take form. At first it looked like a swan but then at it solidified more and more it began to look more like Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. That was not the most surprising part-it spoke. "Harry," it said in Dumbledore's voice, "something has happened to Ms. Granger that requires that you return to Hogwarts immediately." The phoenix, that looked somewhat like a Patronus, then started to dissipate letting Harry see Remus and Sirius standing behind it.

* * *

Racing to the front doors of the castle, Harry decided that the speed of an Original Werewolf was amazing. Remus had apparated Harry to the Shreiking Shack and Harry had gone through the hidden passageway and raced up to the school. Somewhere along the way he found himself running faster than he had thought possible until he crashed into the doorframe. Getting up off the ground he felt the cartilage in his nose piece itself back together. Wiping the blood from his nose he entered the castle to come face to face with Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, is Hermione alright?" McGonagall took taken-aback.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger's condition has not changed. But that is not what you were called her about."

"But, Professor Dumbledore said..."

"Oh, bother Albus... Mr. Potter, perhaps it would be best if you were to follow me."

She turned and opened the doors to the Great Hall and Harry followed her. The entirety of Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons were sitting in the hall talking about different things though they all fell quiet when he entered and then all started to talk about him. Following McGonagall through the doorway behind the staff table. Walking down a dark corridor Harry started to feel the hairs on the back of his neck stick upwards. Walking down a flight of stairs at the end of the corridor he found himself in a room with not only Professor Dumbledore, Snape, Moody but also Igor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Ludo Bagman, and Bartemius Crouch, as well as Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum and the girl whose aura had caused him to almost transform in the middle of the Great Hall. "What's going on" Harry asked.

"Come off it, Potter. You know exactly why you are here. You're an attention seeking brat like your father" Snape said sneering down at him.

For some reason that remark didn't seem to grate on him the way it did before. '_If he only knew that James Potter wasn't my father'_ Harry thought. Ignoring Snape he turned towards the others and gave them a look that said _'explain_'. Moody came forward and bluntly said "your name came out of the Goblet of Fire."

Harry paused and the then said "I'm sorry what? How could my name have come out of the Goblet of Fire?"

"Because you put it there, you ungrateful brat" Snape said. Harry turned to him and said "I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you over your sniveling." The entire room stood quiet, Snape looked at Harry as if he had two heads completely surprised that he had been talked back to, except for the failed to be hidden laughter from Moody. Dumbledore stepped forward and said "Harry, if you did not place your name in the Goblet of Fire then did you ask someone to put it in there for you.?"

"No."

"Of course 'e is lying" Maxime said swatting a chandelier out of her way as she stepped forwards.

"Why would I want to enter the tournament anyways?"

"Fame and fortune" Cedric said.

"Right because being the only person to survive the Killing Curse and destroying Voldemort" (_insert necessary flinch here_) "didn't set me in the history books for millennia to come. And as for fortune, I've seen my accounts. I can afford to buy a country and still not make a dent in my vault. So again why the bloody hell would I want to enter the tournament."

Dumbledore looked at Harry and then turned towards Bagman and Crouch. "Mr. Crouch, you are the official in charge of the tournament. What say you? Should Mr. Potter be forced to compete?"

It seemed as though the entire room was holding its breath until Crouch spoke "yes. And if he does not compete the magically binding contract placed upon him will kill him."

Harry froze at the mention of this. He would have to compete in the tournament on pain of death. Why couldn't he just have a nice quiet year? "Fantastic" he said.

* * *

Dumbledore sat at his desk sucking on a lemon drop and rethinking the nights events. Harry's name coming out of the Goblet of Fire was surprising, if only it wasn't another deviation in his plans then he wouldn't care about it. Placing another drop in his mouth he went over the events of the summer. The news that Harry was an Original Werewolf, not just a normal werewolf, was surprising. He had only heard rumors regarding them. Then the news that Harry was not a Potter, but the child of Klaus Mikaelson, the most infamous of all Vampires. He had met one of them once, the Original Hunter Mikael. Klaus far outweighed Mikael in regards to his sadism and the thought that Harry could become like him was sickening. It also meant that if Harry were to die he would return as a vampire, far mor powerful than he had originally anticipated. Perhaps finding Mikael in the event that Harry got too uncontrolable would be a good thing.

And then there was the problem with Ms. Granger and this witch Dahlia, whose name he had plucked from Harry's mind. Dahlia could not be allowed to claim Harry's power. But he knew how these spells worked. Dahlia would be required to link herself to Harry and when Harry died so would Dahlia. Until then he would have to write to Ms. Granger's parents claiming to be her and tell her everything was fine. Placing another drop in his mouth he contemplated a new contingency plan for when everything came to a close.


	7. Chapter 7: The First Task

I do not own Harry Potter, the Vampire Diaries, or the Secret Circle.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Harry sat beneath an oak tree at the edge of the Black Lake, enjoying the autumn sea air. He was not enjoying his time as the fourth Triwizard champion. Malfoy and the Slytherin's he had expected, but the Hufflepuff's were a surprise. _'Perhaps I shouldn't be too surprised at the Hufflepuff's, they'd show loyalty to one of their own before they'd show loyalty to a Gryffindor'_ he thought. But the most surprising and most heart-felt betrayal was at the hands of Ron. He had completely gone off on Harry for not letting him in on the glory and when he tried to deny that he had placed his name in the Goblet he called Harry a liar right in the middle of the Great Hall.

Looking down at the Hiramia journal of him. A few nights ago while running to the castle after being tricked into thinking that something was happening to Hermione he had found himself running faster than he thought possible. He knew that werewolves were fast in wolf form and thus Original Werewolves were faster when transformed but he surprised to find that it was possible to move that quickly in human form. That was until he had found the entry covering it in the journal.

_The powers of an Original Werewolf, the strength, the speed, the senses, can all be accessed in human form through concentration and extreme emotional highs. Accessing these powers in human form is usually a far greater challenge than forcing the transformation outside the full moon. It almost always becomes accessible during fits of rage and aggression it can also happen when feeling lust or sorrow. After the creation of the non-original werewolves we discovered that some of them had powers greater than others; a pack that settled in Scandinavia seemed to possess greater strength and weaker speed and senses, another pack that roamed the east coast of North America had greater speed, and another that claimed what would become Texas and Louisiana had incredible senses. Original Werewolves possess these powers to a far greater degree than any non-original werewolf. Though while these packs seemed to have increased powers at the cost of weaker other powers, Original Werewolves do not possess greater powers at the cost of weaker others. Also after their creature we Original Werewolves discovered that we possessed some form of control over the non-originals, it was not much control and more the ability to influence their actions than absolute control. Over the centuries Original Werewolves have come into contact with vampires it was discovered that Original Werewolves in human form are only slightly inferior to younger vampires though it is unknown how they fair against the Original Vampires. _

He was taken out of his reading when a branch behind him snapped. Jumping to his feet quickly and reaching for his wand he paused when he saw that it was only Neville. Relaxing he gave his dorm mate a brief smile and said "can I help you with something, Neville." Neville paused before handing forward a book. "Professor McGonagall couldn't find you so she asked me to give this to you" he said stuttering.

Taking the book he said "Neville, you don't have to lie to me. McGonagall just couldn't find the time to tell the Slytherin's off for having those buttons, why would she have to time to give this to me."

Looking down he realized that the title was _"Triwizard Tournament: Rules and Regulations". _Throwing the book down next to where he had been sitting he looked up at Neville who had started to turn away and said "hey, Neville," Neville stopped and turned back towards him, "thanks."

"For what?"

"I'm assuming since you didn't just throw out the book you think that I didn't enter my name into the Goblet."

"I've known you for a while now, Harry. You wouldn't go and do something like this. I know that you hate the publicity."

"Like I said thanks."

Harry turned back and sat down at the bottom of the tree and sighed. "So what are you doing out here anyways," Neville said, "I'd have thought that you would be in the Hospital wing."

"I was going to go there but Madam Pomfrey locked the doors unless there was a drastic emergency."

"And here I thought that she enjoyed your company."

A smirk crossed my face and then Neville said "I have to get to the greenhouses, Professor Sprout wanted my help with some new plants."

As Neville walked off towards the greenhouses Harry turned towards the Hiramia journal and looked the passage regarding the weaknesses of a Werewolf. _Despite the incredible powers bestowed upon us, the Original Werewolves, it is important to note that we are not indestructible. Our healing factor is far more powerful than that of a human but it has its limitations; Original Werewolves are not immortal. We get hurt, grow old, and die. As a result injuries severe enough to hamper the healing factor include decapitation, heart removal, and as with all creatures-fire. Low level magic does not affect a triggered Original as it would an untriggered or a non-original. Higher level magic however will cause issues for us. Probably the two most well know weakness of werewolves, both Original and non-original, are silver and wolfsbane. Silver is a paradox for werewolves. Despite our incredibly high resistance to injury silver can cut through our flesh and bone with incredible ease. However any injuries obtained by way of silver heal at a rate which would only be accomplished when in wolf form during the full moon. Wolfsbane though is not a paradox when it comes into contact with a non-orignal werewolves skin it blisters and burns unlike anything else. For Original Werewolves though it simply irritates and annoys us. It can be identified by its scent as a combination of creamy, spicy, and rather flowery (as all plants do). There was a time when humans would ingest wolfsbane in small amounts so as to protect from being attacked by werewolves._

Harry closed the book and placed it in his bag. _'Avoid wolfsbane and silver.' _he thought as he got up from his spot and stretched. It was at this point something nagged on him. _'I've been so concerned with being a werewolf I forgot to check to see if there was a way out of the tournament_.' Picking up the book Neville gave him he flipped to the table of contents and scrolled down passed _'Tournament History pg 3, Obligations pg 34, Rules and Regulations pg 50, the Contract pg 61' _flipping to page 61 he was met with a large paragraph that said _'I,_, do hereby state that I will follow through with the Triwizard Tournament until the end of the Third Task on pain of losing my magic. This includes participating in the First Task, the Yule Ball, the Second Task, and the Third Task._

The paragraph went on to establish the requirements and stuff that Harry wasn't interested in. Throwing the book down to the ground he let out a yell and punched the only thing solid around him, the tree that he was leaning against. Taking a chunk out of the tree trunk he looked around to see if anyone had seen him do that. Bending down to pick up the book when he saw that it had opened to the page about the rules and regulations for Champions. The first one caught his eye: _in order to ensure that the champion has ample time to study for the Tasks of the Tournament the Champions are exempt from the end of year exams (except for O.W.L. exams or N.E.W.T. exams) and cannot be given detention, suspension, or expelled until the end of the Tournament._ Harry got an idea. '_If I can't be given detention then I don't have to go to Potions'_ he thought with a grin on his face. Going through the rest of the book he became familiar with the rules that he would have to abide by.

* * *

Later that day he was sitting in the RoR looking through the mind magic book he had brought with him from Potter Manor. _Legilimency is that art of entering an individual's mind and reading their thoughts, playing with their emotions, and reliving their memories. At the most basic level-requiring the use of a wand, the incantation "legilimens", and a jabbing motion from the wand-can only read the thoughts of a person. The more advanced individuals can use this technique without words or wands and can even plant, alter, and completely erase thoughts and memories. Though it is commonly referred to by muggles as 'telepathy' the subform of Legilimency that is called that is an advanced technique. Legilimency requires the individual to be within the vacinity of the victim mainly within sight of the victim's eyes. Telepathy however is the use of legilimency to establish a connection with another person allowing mind-to-mind contact practically anywhere. The only defence against legilimency is an art known as occlumency. Occlumency is far harder to learn than legilimency because occlumency requires that one first be able to clear one's mind to prevent stray thoughts and overwhelming emotions from coming to the forefront of the mind._

_Occlumency is accomplished by entering ones mindscape and building defenses. It is theorized that a person's mindscape could change several dozen times before they access it. It most commonly appears as a place where we feel safe and secure-that place that we would go when we desire to feel alone. Perhaps the most unique think about mindscapes is that they are not bound simply by the past and present and in subtle ways they can show us the future. In mindscapes thoughts and memories appear as a mist that when touched transports the individual to the time and place in the memory or allows the person to hear the thought. Most mindscapes require that defenses be built around this mist and then compartmentalized. Others simply require that the mist be compartmentalized. The quickest way to access the mindscape is through a potion called the **Occlumens Assessu**._

* * *

Weeks went by and things did not slow down. The paper kept hammering him and the professors and staff were oblivious to the treatment that he received from the students. He had thought he would have grown used to it by now but really, all it did was make him question what would happen if they found out that he was a werewolf. The cooling autumn wind brushed past him as he ran around the Black Lake. He had found something interesting in the books he had asked Remus to send back with his reply about whether or not he would brew the Occlumens Assessu potion for him, Remus was after all a better brewer than Harry and Sirius combined. It was called the Trifecta Theorem. It was created in 1145 by some French wizard who believed that one could grow more powerful as long as one had equality between the magical core, mind, and body. He didn't think he needed as a reason to exercise, but he had been feeling more and more energetic lately, he was on his fourth lap of the lake anyways. Apparently Original Werewolves didn't tire as easily as humans. It was on this fourth lap that a scent crossed his path. It was like aged parchment, burning wood, and dust. Looking around his eyes fell upon Ollivander the Wandmaker. "I was surprised that you were not at the Wand Weighing today, Mr. Potter" Ollivander said.

"The what?"

"The Wand Weighing. Despite what it sounds like it is actually when I look at the wands of the champions to make sure that they are legal and up to the challenge."

"Oh. I think I read about that in the rulebook but they didn't announce it."

"Well, despite that may I see your wand?"

Harry reached down and removed his wand from a holster he had bought and handed it to Ollivander.

"Let me see. I remember this one. I remember all of them actually. Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches nice and supple." He waved the wand and a fountain of water came out of the end. He was about to return it to Harry when he took the wand back and held it up to his eye. "Was this wand broken" Ollivander asked a slight hint of wonder in his voice.

Trying to keep calm, a wand could not be mended after it was broken except however Dumbledore did it, he answered "no." Ollivander didn't look convinced, but nonetheless handed him back his wand and replied "all in good order. I shall owl the headmaster when I return to my shop."

With that he left Harry and walked down to the gates to the grounds. Harry held his wand and just sighed thankful that he wouldn't have to explain how the wand was broken to the wandmaker. Completing his fourth lap around the lake Harry decided to head inside when a thunderclap was heard in the distance.

Walking back up to the castle he went passed Hagrid's hut and as he did so he heard Hagrid's voice "'ey there, 'arry. 'Ow's it been?"

"Its been good, Hagrid. How 'bout you?"

"'m good. Listen, come closer."

Harry walked closer to Hagrid and Hagrid whispered "come back down here tonight. I got something I wanna show you. Oh and bring that invisibility cloak of yours."

"Um, okay. Is it important?"

"Dead import'nt."

"Fine I'll be down at eight."

* * *

That night Harry placed his invisibility cloak over himself and walked down to Hagrid's hut. Knocking on the door he was met with a half-giant dressed in a considerably nicer robe than he normally wore. "Glad you could make it, 'arry" Hagrid said. Walking into the hut he was surprised when he saw that the entire place was cleaned and as spotless as it could be. No piles of rock-cakes on the floor, Hagrid's crossbow and the bolts were neatly in a case, and Fang still had soap suds in his fur.

"What's going on, Hagrid? Your huts not usually this clean."

"I've go' another guest. You remember Madam Maxime."

"The Beauxbatons headmistress, yeah so...no wait are you two on a date?"

"Yeah. We're headin' into the forest. There's sometin' you need to see."

_'Please don't be what I think it is_' Harry thought as a pounding on the door caused the entire hut to shake. Harry placed his invisibility cloak over himself and waited for Hagrid to open the door.

Following Hagrid and Maxime caused Harry to get a pit in his stomach. He was worried about why Hagrid would have him come out in the middle of the night. Hagrid was telling Maxime about all of the wonderful creatures he had encountered when a sudden noise bombarded Harry's ears. It was like the roar of the crowd at the Quidditch world cup but far loader and with more...agony behind it. Maxime stopped and seemed to be enjoying the noise before moving forward. The sound was familiar yet at the same time not. Flickering red and orange lights could be seen through the trees and as Harry moved forward cautiously he could begin to see what was causing them.

Dragons. Four dragons of all kinds of colors and sizes were in crates. Each was roaring and breathing streams of fire, that too in various colors. "Dragons," he said in awe. Taking the invisibility cloak off his head went closer to Hagrid and said "dragons. I have to fight dragons."

Harry looked on as the red and orange light of dragonfire lit up the entire area.

* * *

_'Dragons. Dragons. Dragons. Why did it have to be dragons'_ Harry thought as he went through the books on dragons in the Potter library. After discovering that he would be facing a dragon for the first task he had gone over the loads of data that the Potter's had acquired over the centuries. So far he had discovered that some dragons preferred seafood, others livestock, and some preferred human flesh, where some liked to make their dens in mountains, others by the shores, and some in valleys, and that most spells had no effect on them whatsoever. He was not liking his chances of survival.

"Hey, Harry you up there" Remus' voice carried from the staircase. "Yeah. What's up," he replied. Hearing the stairs creaking from Remus climbing them. "You got the potion ready?"

"No the first stage of it is complete. It needs another week to froth and boil. Should be ready around the time of the First task."

"Great" Harry replied as he put the book he was looking at back. Realizing that Remus wasn't leaving he turned back to him and added "was there anything else?"

"Uh...yeah. I was wondering how you were adjusting to being a werewolf."

"I'll admit it isn't without its pitfalls but I am enjoying some aspects of it."

"Really you enjoy changing, bones snapping, and having no idea about what you did during that time?"

"Those are the pitfalls but there are advantages as well. For instance my speed. I have run through the Forbidden forest and I feel invigorated. The wind through my hair and scents of the forest in my nose. The feeling of being alive. That is what I enjoy most about being a werewolf."

"But the transformation..."

"Is nothing," Harry interrupted. "The Original Werewolves could force the transformation. I can force the transformation. They believed that forcing the transformation over and over and over could make the transformation painless and immediate."

Remus just stood there and looked at him. "Why do you hate being a werewolf" Harry asked. "I was bitten when I was eight. Ever since then I have felt pain that always reminded me of the way that people would always see me. Sure a few people don't run and yell when they find out that I'm a werewolf but enough of them do that every day you wonder if it's worth it."

"How do you get through it" Harry asked quietly.

"I met your parents and Sirius and...Peter. Friendship. That thing that allows you to push aside what everyone else thinks aside and get on with your life."

The two stood in silence for a moment before Remus said "I don't think that Dumbledore would make you kill a dragon. You probably only need ta survive for an amount of time."

"So I need to find a spell that can withstand dragonfire. Easy" Harry replied sarcastically.

* * *

The

The thumping of the feet above his head did not do anything to settle the butterfly's in his stomach. He could hear the dragons roaring from their containment cells and that just made everything worse. He could hear Cedric quietly reciting spells over and over again while Krum was laid back and seemed to be taking going up against a dragon with stride. Fleur Delacour on the other hand was pacing back and forth again and again. Harry did not think that it was nervousness that she was exuding but her veela allure. He could feel it creeping against him enticing his wolf to attack.

"Gather around," Crouch said as he entered the tent that the champions were in beneath the stadium with Ludo Bagman, Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Maxime, and the reporter Rita Skeeter. "Now then. As I am sure that you know from the roars and the screeches you will be facing dragons."

"We have to kill dragons" Cedrid asked.

"No, not kill. Each dragon has a nest of eggs and in each nest there will be a golden egg. You must retrieve that egg in order to win full points."

_'Retrieve an egg from the nest of a dragon. It would be easier to pull a planet out of orbit'_ Harry thought as he listened further.

"You will also be awarded points on how ingenious and how much magical aptitude you show during this task. Also points will be deducted if you harm the dragon."

_'Can't harm the dragon or be penalized for it? Seriously, this is starting to look more like a way for wizards to just laugh and point until someone dies' _Harry concluded.

"Now this bag I have hear has miniature dragons each of which corresponds to the dragon that you will be facing. You will reach in and remove one of them. Each dragon has a number around its neck that will dictate the order in which you go."

Fleur went first removing a Swedish Shortsnout with a number 1 around its neck. Diggory drew a Chinese Fireball with a 3. Krum got a Welsh Commongreen with a 2. Harry tensed up when he realized that last one left was... "the Hungarian Horntail," Crouch said as Harry looked at the wyvern like dragon in the palm of his hand. "Now when the cannon goes off you will descend into the stadium. You first miss Delacour, followed by Mr. Krum, then Mr. Diggory, and finally Mr. Potter. Am I clear?"

A unison "yes" later and the first cannon went off signaling that it was time for Fleur to face her dragon. While she exited the tent Rita Skeeter cam over to Harry and said "well, well, Mr. Potter, we finally meet face-to-face. I'm Rita Skeeter."

"I am aware who you are."

"Great so how about an interview? How are you feeling about the task?"

"Annoyed. I have to come up with a plan."

"So what do you think of the tournament, being forced to compete?"

_'Like I should feed you to the dragon and see how it would like a trade_' he thought as he sat down on a bench and proceeded to ignore her. Then a voice resounded from the entrance to the stadium "Ms. Fleur Delacour has completed her task of retrieving the golden egg from the Swedish Shortsnout." Five minutes later another cannon went off and Krum got up from where he was sitting and walked out of the tent. It was another fifteen minutes of being annoyed and questioned by Rita Skeeter before the same voice came through the stadium again saying that Krum had succeeded in his task.

Diggory later exited the tent leaving Harry alone with Skeeter. In fact twenty-something minutes later when it was announced that Cedric had retrieved his egg Harry didn't even bother to wait for the cannon to go off and walked down the tunnel to the arena. He watched as the dragonkeepers pulled the Chinese Fireball out of the arena. It looked as though it was drunk or had severe brain damage and for a moment Harry felt a pang of sorrow for the creature. But once it was out of sight a roar that deafened the entire stadium caused him to tense up. Dragonkeepers, more than those that had taken out the Fireball, appeared pulling on something enormous and blackish bronze. The Hungarian Horntail was so immense that it barely fit through the opening for the dragons to enter the arena. It flung its limbs around with such ferocity that Harry felt fear fill his mind at the very thought of being in the same room as the dragon.

The moment the dragon was fully in the stadium the dragonkeepers let it free and the cannon signaling that it was time for him to enter the arena. But he froze thinking of how bad it would be to go up against this thing. A second cannon went off and then pain went through his body and a burning sensation erupted on his right hand. Looking down he could tell that his skin was turning redder and redder and not simply from the blood running through his body. His body was burning up from not completing the tournament. Taking a step forward, Harry found himself at the edge of the arena. Reaching back he found that the pathway he took was now shut and he was trapped in the arena with the dragon.

He stared at the dragon for a moment before the dragon reared its head back and when it lunged forward flames of such intensity that the rocks beneath them were sizzling hot in moments. The only way he could go was down into the trench that ran the length of the arena.

Letting the flames heat the rocks behind him he crawled along the rocky floor before putting his plan into action. When he was looking at the left side of the dragons body he pointed his wand at the rock behind him and said _"eroso ferrius moro_" A chain erupted from his wand and impaled the rock. Keeping his wand behind him as he ran the through the trench with streams of fire flowing over his head every few feet. The chain flowed out the end of the wand and clanked against the rocks on the ground. When he was across from where he had placed the other end of the chain he jabbed his wand into another rock and let the chain settle. Raising his wand again he pointed it at the chain and said _"locomotus_" The chain rose up and he flung it upwards over the dragons head. With a flick of the wand the chain formed and circle that landed around the dragon's neck. Another spell _"shotor"_ and the chain shrank. Not so much as it became thinner but the length was shorter. It shrank until it with firmly around the dragon's neck, not enough to cause damage to the scales and the dragons neck but enough to restrain its movements.

Harry did the same thing to the dragon's tail, though he nearly lost half his face from the tail's horns, and soon both ends of the dragon were confined in chains. Jumping up onto the main stage of the arena another chain flew form his wand and wrapped around the wings of the Horntail preventing them from impaling him as he walked towards the nest. Directly beneath the dragon he got close enough before pointing his wand at the golden egg and said _"carpe retractum." _Tentacles of bluish energy came from the end of the wand and wrapped around the egg before Harry pulled and the egg was pulled into his hands.

The entire crowd seemed stunned as Harry ducked beneath one of the chains and walked towards the opening that had reappeared at the opposite end of the arena.

"Well that was interesting" Bagman said as he finished commentating on the task.

"Indeed" Crouch replied.

Harry sat on the medical gurney that Madam Pomfrey had conjured for him as she gave him a work down of his injuries. "Surprisingly you're okay. A few scraps but nothing too serious to need medical attention" she said smiling, apparently liking the idea that he, for once, wasn't injured too badly.

"Attention," Bagman's voice said, "we will now announce the points."

"In fourth place, "Crouch said, "is Fleur Delacour who, despite, using a magnificent application of befuddlement hex, got herself burned in the process. As a result we award her 15 out of the possible 33 points.

"Viktor Krum claims third place. Though he showed a miraculous flying skills and an attempt to overwhelm the dragon this failed resulting in the destruction of his dragons nest. We award him 22 out of the 33 points."

"Second place goes to Cedric Diggory with 28 out of 33 points. Though his use of transfiguration to distract the dragon initially worked it resulted a broken arm and sprained ankle."

"And finally first place goes to Harry Potter who used a well-crafted plan of being able to restrain the dragon long enough to retrieve it. Though he caused minor harm to the dragon he was able to overcome obvious fear and as a result we award him 32 out of 33 points making Harry Potter the winner of the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament."

* * *

A few hours later in the Gryffindor common room Harry was sitting in a chair watching his housemates make fools of themselves when Ron approached him. "Listen, Harry," he said, "I'm sorry. I know I made a fool of myself and I wanted to apologize."

Harry sat in the chair and looked at him. "Ron," he said, "I can't accept your apology. What you did hurt me. You were my friend, more than that you were my brother in every way that mattered. And now you want to apologize. To share the glory of being close to a Triwizard champion? Sorry but I can't be your friend again."

Getting up from his chair he walked across the common room and was about to exit when some instinct in the back of his mind told him to move to the right. Doing so he was surprised when Ron came barreling past him and smashed into a wall. Watching as Ron got up, cradling his bloody right hand, he said "do have a problem?"

Ron just looked at him and said "yeah, you" before lunging at him once more. Harry's arm snapped up and grabbed Ron by the throat before twisting himself and sending Ron to the ground. With that he could feel the wolf inside him urging him on more and more. Leaving Ginny and the twins behind to look after their brother Harry walked out of the common room to clear his head.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his chair in his office and pondered recent events. Despite trying to find Mikael he had been unsuccessful. He had however managed to find another vampire and obtain some of its blood. He had come up with a plan in order to ensure that Harry followed his advice and looked to him as a mentor once more.

His victory over the dragon was refreshing as it showed that even in the worst of moments Harry could still incapacitate and not kill. He could not let Harry turn out like Klaus he would be even worse than his father if Harry turned to dark magic. That could not be allowed to happen.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning rethinking about the entire previous day. He had succeeded in the First Task only to have another fallout with Ron that became physical and worse than the previous one.

Getting out of bed he saw that everyone else was gone. Getting out of bed he changed in his uniform and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, not feeling like he should got for a run.

It was close to nine before he got to the Great Hall and sat down. It was only when he was helping himself to the bacon when he noticed everyone was staring at him. Looking around he asked "what?" Neville picked a copy of the Daily Prophet and handed it to Harry. Seeing the head-line he was shocked:

**_Ron Weasley tells all: Harry Potter is a Werewolf!_**


	8. Chapter 8: The Horcruxes

I do not own Harry Potter, the Vampire Diaries, or the Secret Circle.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Harry looked at the newspaper with wide eyes.

**_Ron Weasley tells all: Harry Potter is a Werewolf!_**

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_That's right folks. According to Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend, the boy-who-lived is a real true werewolf. According to Mr. Weasley Harry Potter became a werewolf over the summer in an accident. He could tell no other information regarding the information but it is well known that Headmaster Dumbledore employed a werewolf, Remus Lupin, the teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts. We need to ask about whether or not this creature attacked our savior and transformed him into a monster. _

_But we also need to make sure that our children are safe from this monster. He needs to be removed from Hogwarts before he harms the future witches and wizards of wizarding Britain. According to Mr. Weasley he came forward because Mr. Potter's newfound publicity because of the Tournament has caused him to "develop and bigger ego than he had before" were his words exactly. If this is true then something needs to be done immediately before Mr. Potter thinks that his publicity and fame will protect him._

Harry couldn't take his eyes from the newspaper though the rising of voices around him caused him to look around. While before everyone was looking at him like he was a cheat and a glory hound now they were looking at him like he was diseased. Getting up from the Gryffindor table he left his uneaten breakfast and tried to get out of the Hall with the stoic look on his face, inside though he felt his Original Werewolf rage boiling and the urge to rip someone to shreds. The moment he did so he started to run up the staircase straight for the Room of Requirement.

Getting inside he ripped his clothes off before walking into the trees growing from the stone ground. He had fought the urge to shift the entire way up the stairs but now he just went with it. The last time he had forced the transformation it had been painful and though quicker than it had been when he transformed on the full moon, this time it was quicker. His bones snapped cleanly and quickly and soon he could tell he was looking through the eyes of a wolf.

He blew off steam, crashing into trees and knocking them down one after the other, it wasn't like they were real trees, just conjured replicas that shattered like glass when applied with enough force, and Harry wasn't in the state of mind to wonder whether or not it was his Original Werewolf strength or a conjuration flaw. He had no idea how long he had been in wolf form and when he finally regained himself he thought it was almost an hour.

He concentrated on returning to human form and though it was far more painful than what he had experienced forcing the transformation ten minutes later the last bone had healed into its human equivalent and the last strands of fur had receded. Standing up on wobbling legs he looked around at the trees that remained on the floor as they, having served their purpose, dissipated. Looking around he was startled to see that his trunk had been placed in the room. Hedwig's cage was beside it and a set of clothes on top of the trunk, his ring and wand on top of them.

Walking over he put the clothes on and had slipped his ring onto his finger before a slight cough was heard behind him. Sniffing the air he could barely make out something along the lines of chestnut, faint and at the same time there was a heat to it that made the scent seem to dissipate immediately after it reached his nostrils. Turning around he was surprised to see Dobby, the house elf, hiding behind a tree.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?"

"Dobby is sorry to disturb you, Harry Potter, sir. But those wretched classmates of yours decided to throw your trunk outs the window. Dobby rescued it before it could hit the ground. Dobby did good, yes?"

"Yes, Dobby, you did good. Thank you. What about Hedwig's cage?"

"Dobby didn't want to take chances. Dobby took it from the owlrey."

Harry nodded his head in appreciation and thought about what his classmates tried to do. He knew that some people would overreact and that some might turn violent and try something and pin it on him, but throw the trunk out the window, really?

"Oh, Mr. Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said, "Professor Dumblydore is looking for you. He would like you in his office."

"Fine," Harry wasn't in the mood to deal with the bureaucratic nightmare Skeeter had created. "Do you know if the room will stay here if I leave?"

"Yes, yes, yes, Mr. Harry Potter, sir the Room is always here. It's just hidden for most of the times."

"Okay then. Those stay here" Harry said pointing to the trunk and the cage.

* * *

"Just give us the boy, Dumbledore. He is a danger to the entire student body" Cornelius Fudge said in Dumbledore's office.

"You are basing this claim off of one newspaper article, Cornelius. Do not forget that Mr. Potter still has more political clout in his pinky than you will ever have" Dumbledore said calmly.

Harry listened to the two of them go back and forth from outside the office. He could also hear the heartbeats of four other people inside. He could tell by the scents that three were Dumbledore, Crouch and Moody. It was then that he heard the voice of someone he didn't expect: Lucius Malfoy.

"Really, Dumbledore. Protecting a werewolf in a school full of children. That is enough to see that every parent with a child here vie for your head on platter."

"I do not expect you to understand, Lucius. Mr. Potter is my charge and as such I will protect him, even against slanderous insults by a woman who has never written a truthful thing in her life."

"I'm sorry gentlemen," Moody said, "but this meeting is no longer private."

With that the door to the office opened and Harry could see inside. Dumbledore, with his eyes twinkling, sat behind his desk with Moody leaning against a cabinet opposite Fudge, Malfoy, Crouch, and some woman in a pink jumper that immediately made Harry want to gouge his eyes out at the sight. Besides that Harry inhaled in order to gain the courage in order to implement his plan.

"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore said, "please come in."

Harry walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He could immediately smell something fill the room. It was acrid and smelt as though someone had wet themselves yet at the same time it carried scent of tin in the air. Looking around he realized that the smell was coming from the four to his left. Each and every one of them seemed to be scared of him. It was the only scent that made sense in regards to what was happen.

"Hello," he said and the woman in pink immediately reared backwards trying to press herself against the wall in an attempt to get away from him. "You wished to see me, headmaster."

"Yes, I did, Harry. I am sure that you saw the Daily Prophet this morning."

"Yes I did. I saw that some idiot wrote an article about the Chudley Cannons actually having a shot at winning a game next season."

Dumbledore smirked and said "no I was speaking regarding the article about you being a werewolf."

"Ah yes, that one. When will Skeeter learn to stay out of things that don't concern her?"

"Mr. Potter," Lucius Malfoy said, "this is a matter regarding the safety of every child in this school."

"I'm sorry don't you mean every pure-blood child in this school. You are a supremacist after all."

"Enough," Fudge said, "how dare you speak to Lucius Malfoy like that? He is a pillar of the community. You are nothing more than a…a…"

"A… what, Minister," Harry said as he walked closer, "what am I?"

The Minister just stared at him and didn't say anything.

"You know," Harry said as he turned around and moved towards the opposite wall, "I was originally going to come in here and deny everything. Call Skeeter a slanderous bitch and stuff like that. But on the way over here I had an epiphany. And I realized that I am proud to be a werewolf. Regardless of whatever you and your masses believe not all werewolves are dangerous some can be quiet docile. And because of this you desire to turn them into carpets that your pets wee on when you won't take them outside."

"Listen here boy," Fudge said, "I am the Minister for Magic and I will not be spoken to like that!"

"Now," Harry continued completely ignoring the minister, "I presume that you are here to arrest me." He raised his hands with his wrists touching in a sign of handcuffing someone. "And then you would take me to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures where you'd try and take my head off. Notice how I said the word try. I have no doubt in my mind I'll take a good number of people with me in the process."

The not-so-subtle threat hung in the air before Harry continued "along with the epiphany I read through the rulebook. I am Triwizard champion and this means that if I am removed from Hogwarts that will mean that I am unable to continue with the tournament which means that I will lose my magic, of course we are talking about me losing my head here so that is not a major concern, but I will also mean that Hogwarts, who I as a champion am representing will have to forfeit the tournament."

"Cedric Diggory is the Hogwarts representative," the fat toady woman said in such a voice that Harry thought easily compared to running a screwdriver through his ears. "Hogwarts will not declare a forfeiture."

Harry smirked and replied "are you sure about that? Mr. Crouch, as our resident Triwizard genius will it occur?"

All the eyes in the room traveled to Mr. Crouch who said "I agree with Madam Umbridge in saying that Cedric Diggory is the Hogwarts representative but Mr. Potter is a student of Hogwarts and thus a representative as well. Mr. Potter has a point, can we take the chance with a possible Hogwarts forfeiture?"

The Ministry side of the room was quiet until Mr. Crouch spoke yet again "there is a way to remove Mr. Potter from the tournament and still ensure a Hogwarts victory." That made every person on the ministry side of the room smile like a Cheshire cat. However Harry was already aware of what he was going to say, he had looked over the part about replacing Champions.

"Yes there is. It is possible to replace a Champion in the event that one is incapable of continuing. A champion can provide a replacement if they are incapacitated, correct?"

Mr. Crouch nodded. Harry continued "this new champion must first be confirmed by me and then they are the new champion."

"So who do you choose to replace you" Dumbledore said.

"I said that I can do it, not that I would. But I think that the person I would choose would be…Draco Malfoy." Confused looks crossed everyone's faces. "You see if Draco Malfoy becomes the Hogwarts Champion he will be forced to compete in the tasks." The look of glee on Lucius Malfoy's face told Harry right away that they weren't understanding what Harry was saying.

"Seriously," he said, "does nobody get what I am saying?"

"You are saying that Draco Malfoy would be the Triwizard champion. What about it" Umbridge said not-so-sweetly.

Moody suddenly came out laughing. "I get it. I get it" he said between laughs and the twinkling look in Dumbledore's eyes and the slight tug at his lips told him he got it as well. Since the Ministry side wasn't getting what Harry was saying he clarified "Draco Malfoy cannot complete the First Task."

That immediately wiped the smiles off of everyone's faces as realization set in. "Since Draco cannot complete the first task he will lose his magic" Harry said calmly.

"You would not dare" Lucius said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, but I would. If any move is made against me by the Ministry or anyone connected to it I will state my replacement and thus you will have the death of a pureblood scion on your hands, Minister. How will that fare with the media?"

Harry let this sink in before saying "I understand that I may pose a danger to the other students so I am willing to make you a deal. I found a nifty little classroom in a secluded corner of the castle that nobody goes near. I am will to stay in that classroom until the end of the tournament, with the exceptions for personal hygiene, the tournament, and personal safety of course. In exchange you and your ministry will not attempt to harm or remove me from the grounds of the castle. Am I clear?"

Fudge seemed as though he wanted to burst out yelling but Harry had laid out his only options and snatched them away from him. It would be a PR nightmare either way but in this sense at least he could be said to restraining the werewolf. "Very well. I shall have an auror stationed outside this classroom of yours in order to keep you there" Fudge said before leaving.

That left Harry alone in the office with Moody and Dumbledore. "I must say, Harry. That was skillfully done. However threatening those people will not get the reaction that you wanted."

"If I were to designate a pure-blood as my replacement then that pure-blood will die and Fudge will be in hot water for letting it happen."

"Or it could make you even worse in the eyes of the public."

* * *

"So how are you here now then," Sirius said as he took the seat across from Harry, "I thought the deal you made with Fudge required you to be in the Room."

"It does essentially but part of the deal was that I could leave for hygiene. I travelled down here to use the loo. That counts, doesn't it?"

Sirius let out his barking laugh that rang throughout the entire house. They were sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place admiring the work Sirius and Remus had done. The house which for so long had been filled with cob-webs and insects had been cleaned and the dark green and silver outlines had been replaced by a deep red and a gold finish that diffidently seemed foreign.

The dark furniture had been removed and lighter cream colors had been added. They clashed horribly with the colors of the house but Sirius could care less about that. "Here it is" Remus said as he walked into the kitchen with a glass of blue liquid in his hand. "The Occlumens Assessu" Harry asked.

"Yep. Okay so drink it all in one go. It's incredibly fast acting and it'll knock you out right away."

"Got it. What happens if I don't drink it all?"

"Well that is half a cup of the potion, which is the recommended dose. Any more than that and you'd be stuck in your head forever. Now if you don't drink all of it you'll be, theoretically, stuck between your conscious and your subconscious, forever,"

"No worries then" Harry said as he took the glass from Remus and before either of the two could stop him, downed the potion. Placing the glass on the table he finished "I feel fine."

That was the last thing he remembered before a sensation of falling overcame him.

* * *

Waking up the first thing to greet Harry was the sensation of something soft beneath him and when he opened his eyes he was greeted by a sea of dark green. Getting up onto his feet he realized that he was in a sea of grass. More specifically a forest. Trees grew from the ground and rose upwards until they partially obscured the full moon in the sky. Looking around he saw tree after tree after tree surrounding him and grass as far as he could see as well. _'Fitting. A forest during a full moon_' he thought as he walked through the mental forest looking at his subconscious.

After his first few steps though he stumbled and fell backwards. Landing on his ass he was surprised when he felt what was beneath his hand. Removing it he was surprised to see that the momentum of his fall had caused his hand to unearth what was beneath the grass. First it was a layer of some moss like carpet and then it was stone. He realized where he was. _'I'm not in a forest. I'm in the Room of Requirement'_ he thought as he looked around for the door. Moments later a door manifested out of nowhere. It was not like the door at the Room of Requirement in the physical world. This was different. That door was in a wall, this door was just in the middle of the clearing. Reaching forwards to open the door he was surprised to see that it opened with such ease.

The hallway that the door opened to looked exactly like the hallway outside the Room. Walking over to a window he was shocked to see that his mindscape appeared to be a representation of Hogwarts. He had always thought of Hogwarts as his true home more than just a school. But something was different. The normally majestic castle now appeared to be decrepit. Strands of grass were poking up from in between the stones in the floors and vines were growing along the walls. But the weirdest thing was the mist. A bluish-white mist just sat on the ground as he walked out into the main corridor away from the Room.

The moment he laid eyes on it voices could be heard echoing throughout the castle. "Anybody there," he asked. "I know this is my mind but is anybody there?" After a few moments he realized how silly this way and remembered the mind magic book. _'The mist is the source of the voices. They're memories'_ Harry thought as he walked closer to the mist. Reaching out his hand went through the mist and the next moment everything was swirling around him. When the swirling stopped he saw that he was in an alley.

It looked sort of familiar but at the same time it was weird. It was then that he heard the voices. Looking behind him he was shocked to see himself, but several years younger. It was diffidently him, the oversized glasses, the lightning shaped scar, and Dudley's oversized hand-me-downs, and behind him was said cousin running after him with his group of friends. It was amazing. He could view his memories from a third person point of view. But his musings were interrupted when a shadow appeared over him. Looking up he could barely make out the figure casting it and then it disappeared. But he was surprised when a person just appeared in front of him. It was not like disapparation this was more along the lines of someone moving very quickly. Moving so that he could see the man's face.

It was well sculpted, much like a perfect representation of a statue of a handsome man. He was dressed in an expensive suit with a jacket and trousers of black but his shirt was a contrasting blue with a tie that matched his jacket. He spoke, in a British accent that seemed reminiscent of a high education and a wealthy background, but what he said is what got Harry's attention "well, well, Niklaus. You always were the special one."

That was the last of the memory and soon he found himself back in his body, do to speak. He was standing in the corridor in his mindscape. He was astonished. This man was aware of who he was and he could move quickly, was he another werewolf, an Original? Looking around he decided to walk through the rest of the castle to see what it was like.

The castle was a true replica of Hogwarts though it had the old ancient look about it. He found that every door he came to was unlocked, even those he knew should be locked. They all held a variety of jumbled memories each one jumping from the next to the next if he didn't pull out. He rewatched his sorting, his meeting Hagrid, the fight in the Chamber of Secrets, being rescued by the Weasley's, encountering the Dementors, getting beaten at the hands of his uncle, falling in the School Cup match, and many more. All of them he could be rewatched again and again. Walking from one door to the next he was surprised to discover that his door was locked.

Looking around he was surprised to discover that he was now standing in front of the Defense against the Dark Arts room. But it was different than what Harry remembered. The usually plain and driftwood looking door had been replaced by a prestigious looking ebony colored door. But the most shocking thing was the silver stylized "S" that adorned the door. Reaching forwards to touch the doorknob he was surprised to feel that the doorknob was an eerie cold. Turning it he was surprised when the door did not open into the DADA classroom but instead it opened to the DADA corridor, an exact replica of where he was standing. The only difference being that there was no moss or grass sticking up from the ground, or vines growing up the walls. Instead the corridor on the other side of the door was sparkling clean, cleaner than the physical Hogwarts was. Stepping through the door, he walked down the corridor towards the Grand Staircase and what he saw shocked him. Tapestry after tapestry depicting the Slytherin crest and colors hung from the ceiling. Looking around he saw tapestry's he must have ignored in the corridor.

Every few feet hung one, in Slytherin silver and green, with scenes of snakes or snake worshipping. Looking back at the grand staircase he realized that the statues of armor that normally lined the cubbies above had been replaced by snake men warriors. Basilisks were coilled around the polls to the ceilling. It was as if the entire castle was dedicated to Slytherin. Walking down the stairs to the front door of the castle he pulled it open and was surprised to see what he did. As far as the eye could see was desolated and burned. Fires flickered in what looked to be the remains of the Forbidden Forest and the sunset on the horizon was miscolored. By now he was breathing heavily. He remembered what he had read in the mind magic book about the mindscape sometimes looking like the future. But if the view from his castle was a more wild and beastial world then why was it now showing him this apocalyptic view.

Closing the doors he ran up the stairs towards the DADA classroom in an effort to get back to his "castle". "Intruder." He paused when the voice was heard in front of him. "Intruder." The voice was coming from the same direction he was going. He was still too far away from the door to make it back. Running the other way he opened the first door he came to and got inside. Placing his forehead against the door he was relieved to hear the voice go by him.

"Hey hem," someone said behind him. Tensing up he turned around and was surprised to see that the room that was empty a moment before was now full of children. "Welcome class," the teacher said, someone who he didn't recognize, "welcome to your first charms class of the year. Now I will read attendance. Say 'here'."

The teacher, an older man with dark robes, started to read off the names of the children in the class. It was as if they didn't care he was there, as if they couldn't see him. If it was a memory then they wouldn't be able to interact with him. He had ignored the names being read off until one was read aloud. "Tom Riddle." Looking at the class he saw the kid in question. The resemblance to the seventeen year old was uncanny.

Everything made since. He was in Tom Riddle's mind, Voldemort's mind. The snake fetish should have been a dead give away. Opening the door to the classroom he ran out into the hall and tried to make a last ditch attempt to get to the DADA door. However a blur came out of nowhere and slammed into his stomach sending him through the opening in the wall, though not without banging his arm on the wall. He landed on one of the landings between stair flights though he continued to roll down the next flight. Coming to a stop he groaned in pain as he lifted his head and saw an enormous silver snake slithering down the staircase. Though his head was pounding he could make out the "intruder, intruder' hissing that the snake was making.

He saw a passageway near where he had landed. Struggling onto his feet he did his best to run through the passageway. He recognized it as the dungeon passageway and thought he might be able to lose them in the tunnels if Riddle's mindscape mirrored Hogwarts perfectly. The first door he came to that was unlocked, the fifth or sixth door he tried, and he opened it and ran inside. Locking the door behind him he turned around and saw that though the office was lit with a dim green it resembled Snape's office to a tee. A humming sound could be heard in the office and almost immediately a large man came bustling out of the side closet. He was rounded out very much and his mustache covered his mouth completely. He was dressed in a rustic plaid suit that just barely managed stay buttoned in the front.

The man turned around and looked towards Harry, who jumped at the possibility of being caught before remembering that the man couldn't see him. "Ah, Tom," the man said, "it's getting late. You should head back the common room." To his right, standing in front of a massive fireplace, was Tom Riddle. "I just wanted to ask you a question, Professor Slughorn. Have you ever heard of a horcrux?"

Slughorn gave a light laugh before saying "ah, a Defense Against the Dark Arts project?"

"Something of the sort," Riddle said, while twisting the ring on his finger, "I came across it in the Restricted Section but there was no mention of what it actually is."

"A horcrux is a foul piece of magic. The darkest there is. It involves committing murder, the act of which tears into ones soul. Then the murderer can take an ordinary object and rip the already torn soul in half, placing the fraction of their soul inside the object."

"What would that allow though? What would be the purpose?" Maybe it was just Harry, but he thought the questions coming out of the Riddle's mouth was less inquisitive and more reassuring, as if he already knew this.

"Immortality," Slughorn said quietly, "the purpose of this retched magic is to obtain immortality. The horcrux would act as an anchor, allowing ones spirit to continue to roam the world when the body is destroyed."

_'Immortality. Is this how Voldemort survived Godric's Hollow years ago' _he thought as he ran his hands through his hair. It was then that he noticed that Riddle continually touched the same seven petals on the flower like ornamentation on the mantelpiece. Walking over he could see that each of the seven petals was engraved with a single symbol. Placing his hand on one of the petals he was suddenly in a dark place with only a dim green light at the edge of the darkness. It was growing closer and closer and the sound of the water lapping against something could be heard. Looking down he could just make out the rising water from the green glow. He realized he was in a boat and looking behind him he saw a large robed figure, the only detail being the luminescent red slited eyes. As the boat neared the light he saw that it was coming from a plinth on an island of rocks.

When the boat reached the island the robed figure, an obvious choice for Voldemort himself, stepped off the boat and walked up to the plinth where the green light was coming from. Following him he was able to see Voldemort drop a locket into the green light before turning back and getting in the boat. It was here that Harry returned to Slughorn's office. The conversation between Riddle and Slughorn appeared to be on a loop so he touched his hand to the next petal and the next and the next. Minutes later Harry had touched each petal and learned the location of every horcrux Riddle had made. Smirking at the victory he would have over Voldemort with this information he ran to the door and making sure that nobody was outside he opened it carefully and walked out into the hall. Shutting the door behind him he quietly ran down the corridor towards the grand staircase. Making it there without incident he could plainly see that entrance to the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridor. Inhaling he made a break for it up the staircase.

The hissing of "intruder", "intruder" swept through the halls and the staircase was suddenly filled with the sound of stone cracking. Looking up he could see the snake men statues starting to move. Picking up the pace he made it to the corridor entrance when an immense thud was heard behind him. Looking back he saw one of the snake men had made it to the staircase. Turning back and running down the hall he could see the silver markings on the DADA door. Opening it he managed to get inside and close the door behind him. _'I have never been so happy to see grass and vines in my life_' he thought as he made sure the door was locked.

* * *

"Horcruxes," Sirius said as Harry told him and Remus about what had happened, "that's how he survived."

"But they don't exist. They're a myth."

"Mooney," Harry said, "I am an Original Werewolf and a child of an Original Vampire. I am walking proof that myths can come true."

"So now what" Sirius asked.

Harry thought for a moment and was about to speak up when a silver platter with tea and biscuits floated onto the table. Looking over at Kreacher he saw the silvery glint of something through the tears in his pillowcase shirt and when he turned around the object could be seen through the sides. "Kreacher," he said getting up from his seat, "give me the locket."

Kreacher turned around with a surprised expression on his face. "Harry, what are you" Sirius began only to be interrupted by Harry holding up a finger to him. He held his hand out to Kreacher and said "give me the locket, Kreacher." Harry didn't see Sirius nod to Kreacher before Kreacher removed the locket from his neck. Taking the locket from Kreacher Harry looked it over and then said "this is one of them. This is a horcrux."

Remus and Sirius were shocked and then Remus said "are you sure, Harry?" Harry was about to speak when Kreacher spoke up instead "yes. It is a horcrux. The foul and loathsome horcrux."

"How did you get it?"

"Master Regulus gave it to me. The Dark Lord asked his followers for a house elf and Master Regulus agreed. Then all Kreacher knew was pain beyond pain. Kreacher told Master Regulus what happened and he had Kreacher take him there. He writhed in pain as Kreacher switched the locket for a decoy and he told Kreacher to destroy it. But Kreacher could not. Kreacher tried and tried but he could not."

After a few moments of silence Sirius asked "how do we destroy one then?"

"Basilisk venom," Harry said, "it's how I destroyed Riddle's diary."

"But where can you find basilisk venom today" Remus asked.

"I know where" Harry said smirking while looking down at the locket horcrux.

* * *

Harry pushed the door to the Chamber of Secrets open further. In the year and a half since it had last been opened it had gotten rusty and creaky. As the door opened he was bombarded with the scent of decay and looking inside he was amazed to see that the carcass of the basilisk, though still decayed the possibility of basilisk venom surviving was possible. Climbing down the ladder into the main Chamber he covered his face against the smell of rot and walked closer to the carcass. Pulling one of the fangs from the now fragile jawbone he removed the locket from his pocket and placed it on the ground of the Chamber. Raising the fang above his head he could see the locket start to shudder as though it was afraid and he brought the fang down onto the locket, stabbing it in the center of the silver "S" on it.

Smoke started to rise from it and a scream could be heard immediately before a wave of force erupted from the locket sending him backwards. As he hit the ground a sharp stabbing sensation could be felt in his chest. Almost immediately another wave of force could be felt in the Chamber and the last thing he heard the stone cracking and what felt like a thousand volts of electricity running over his skin.


	9. Chapter 9: The Yule Ball and the Letter

I do not own Harry Potter, the Vampire Diaries, or the Secret Circle.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Harry groaned as his eyes opened. A slight pain could be felt in his chest and as he pulled himself up off the Chamber floor he saw the now smoking remains of the locket horcrux. _'So basilisk venom works then' _he thought. A clink brought his attention downwards where he saw his shirt covered in blood though when he took it off looking for the wound he could see none. A silvery glint on the Chamber's floor caught his eye and reaching down to pick it up he realized that it was a piece of the locket. The shard must have been propelled from the force of the horcrux exploding and hit him. And because it was silver it would heal immediately. Picking himself further up off the floor he walked over to the basilisk remains and ripped it teeth out, rapping them in his shirt so he could carry them easier.

Slipping back into the RoR was easy to do, he simply had to access the secret passageway behind some tapestry of a moonwalking bear and he was back inside. But he was not alone. Professor Dumbledore was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room reading…the Hiramia Journal. Filled with rage he threw the bloody shirt with the basilisk fangs in them to the side and ran over to the headmaster. Snatching to book from his hands he said "what do you think you're doing? This is private."

Dumbledore rose from the chair and suddenly started to exude a magical aura. Harry did not back down. It wasn't that he couldn't feel the aura; he could see the surface of Dumbledore's robes start to shift colors slightly like a prism and he could feel the air becoming hotter. But that was it. It was like something in the back of Harry's head wouldn't let him stand down. It wasn't bravado or trying to show fearlessness it was like he truly wasn't afraid of Dumbledore. "Can I help you with something, professor" he asked. The aura around Dumbledore started to disappear and Dumbledore resumed his grandfatherly appearance. "Harry, my boy. I was worried when I learned that you were not in the castle" he said kindly.

"And that led you to force your way into the Room, rummage through my stuff, and read a journal which is not yours to read?"

"I am the Headmaster, Harry. No door or entranceway in the castle is closed to me. As for the journal, interesting read by the way, I found in on the nightstand."

"Liar. I always place it in the trunk whenever I'm not reading it. So what were you really doing here?"

Dumbledore started to get that annoyed look in his eyes for being questioned but it soon disappeared. Reaching into his robes and pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet and said "the Minister called your bluff." Harry took it from his outstretched hand and read the headline "_Ministry Employees Sacked for Harboring Boy-Who-Was-a-Werewolf-All-Along!" _Taking the paper he read it cautiously. Arthur and Percy had been fired from the Ministry for letting him live with them. Throwing the paper away angrily Dumbledore started to say "Harry, my boy…"

"I am not your boy," Harry yelled back at him his eyes starting to turn gold from the rage. "Get out!"

Harry watched as Dumbledore silently exited the room before a dummy appeared behind him. Soon after it had appeared it was nothing more than a pile of wood and straw. '_What's happening to me'_ he wondered. When did he openly defy Dumbledore? Since when was he unafraid? Those questions ran through his mind as he went over the events that had transpired. Fudge had called his bluff and he had ruined the Weasley's lives forever.

* * *

Days had passed since Harry had encountered. Harry had confined himself to the Room due to the news of the Weasley's ruination. There were times he could hear Ron screaming at him from the other side of the door. Looking out the window over the now snow covered grounds of the castle Harry contemplated what to do. He had only found two of Voldemort's horcrux's and though one was kept within Gringott's and thus incapable of being retrieved by him that left the diadem, the ring, and the snake. He knew the snake was with Voldemort the entire time and diadem was somewhere within Hogwarts he didn't know where. The room he had in his mind for the location kept shifting back and forth between various rooms. The ring was kept in some shed in a place called Little Hangleton behind a few creative curses. He just had to retrieve them. It wasn't like it was impossible. The Room would just have to conjure a way out of the castle for him. Yet each time he had tried that already it just took him back into the Room as though he was stepping through a door that was just put in the middle of the Room. A knock at the door broke him out of his thoughts. Turning towards it he said "enter." He was surprised when, of all people, Professor McGonagall entered the Room.

"Professor, what can I do for you" he asked nicely. "Mr. Potter, I am here to inform you that there will be a Yule Ball on December 24th. As one of the champions you will need to attend. With a date no less and start the ball with the traditional waltz."

"Yeah, like any girls gonna want to dance with me" Harry said quietly.

"Ms. Weasley…" McGonagall began.

"…can't even stand to look at me now. It's my fault her families in such trouble now."

"Is it her that can't stand to look at you or can you not stand to face her?"

Harry froze at what she said and then replied "Yule Ball, date, start with a waltz anything else, Professor. No, then goodbye." As he turned his back on the professor he heard a splash behind him and turning around he almost fell into the pool of water that had appeared. He did though see a bronze oval-like shape at the bottom of the pool and looking around the room he realized that it was the egg he had rescued from the dragon. "That should help you, Mr. Potter" McGonagall said before she opened the door and left the Room. _'What got into her catnip' _Harry thought as one of his favorite teachers left the Room proving that she had turned against him as well.

Taking his wand from the table he had put it on he pointed it at the egg at the bottom of the pool and said "_accio egg_" though nothing happened. Sighing in frustration he stripped down to his boxers and wadded into the pool. Diving under the water he grasped the egg in a hand and was about to rise to the top when the egg slipped from his grasp. When it landed on the bottom once more it landed on its top and the golden adornment on the top moved a bit and a golden light erupted from the egg complete with a voice.

_"Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground, And while you're searching ponder this; We've taken what you'll sorely miss, An hour long you'll have to look, And to recover what we took, But past an hour, the prospect's black, Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

Now out of breath Harry surfaced with the egg and pulled himself out of the pool. Taking a deep breath he looked up towards the door and said to himself "nope, not apologizing" as if McGonagall was listening from the other side of the door. Throwing the egg to the side and ignoring the clattering noises that it made against the stone floor Harry wondered what the egg had meant by searching and failing to find something. _'What do I sorely miss' _he asked himself as he ran his hands through his hair as he used a towel provided by the room to dry off and get redressed.

Just then an idea came to him. It was not about the second task but rather it was regarding the horcruxes. Closing his eyes and concentrating he brought forth the image of one of the horcruxes, the tiara. Focusing his mind he thought _'I want to know where it is.'_ When he opened his eyes once more he was shocked at the way the room looked now. Everything was decked out in blue and bronze, something Harry automatically connected to Ravenclaw. The couch, the walls, even the floor and ceiling were now in the house's colors and standing at the end of the room opposite the doors to the rest of the castle was an enormous statue. It was bronze and reached from the floor to the ceiling. It was of a woman who appeared to have a graceful and yet stern looking appearance. Her wand was held in one hand and in the other was a scroll, a book, and a stone tablet clutched to her chest.

As Harry looked up at the statue closer he noticed that there was something on the top of the statue that was not bronze and seemed to glint when the light hit it correctly. He couldn't see it clearly, even his werewolf vision couldn't pick it out clearly. Walking over to the base of the statue he looked up at the woman's head and said "don't suppose simply saying 'drop it would be enough' to get it, huh." With no answer he walked around the statue trying to determine how to get the thing on top. It was after twenty minutes that he had an idea. Climbing up along the back of it he got to a sufficient height to topple it over by placing his feet against the wall and pushing off. The bronze statue crashed to the floor with an enormous thud. Landing on his back he grunted in pain as for a moment everything went white before coming back into focus.

Picking himself off the floor, and with the pain he was feeling disappearing quickly, he walked over to the statue and removed the item on the top of its head. _'The tiara' _he thought as he held it in his hands. Without a second thought he walked over to his trunk and removed a basilisk fang from where he kept them and plunged it into the bronze tiara. This time though there was no explosion or wave of force. The moment the fang pierced the metal there was simply a deafening scream that erupted throughout the entire room, probably the entire castle, and seemed to be so loud it could cause glass to shatter. When the scream disappeared Harry removed his hands from his ears and saw that they were covered in blood. Letting his equilibrium return to normal before sitting up he looked over towards the smoking husk of the tiara laying on the floor. The once shining metal was now rusted like the pictures of those Lancia cars that had been shown on the teley. The gem that was embedded in it had shattered and was scattered throughout the entire Room. Breathing a sigh of relief he lay back down and thought _'three down, three to go'_.

* * *

Harry listened to the slow music that escaped the Great Hall and wandered the castle aimlessly. He wasn't anywhere near the Great Hall at the moment. He was in the hospital wing standing next to Hermione's bed. He bent down and moved a strand of stray hair from her face. He was so preoccupied with Hermione that he didn't hear Madam Pomfrey enter the wing. "Mr. Potter," she said, "you should not be here. You have to get to the ball."

"The tournament rules state that I am required to open the ball with a dance. We have not yet reached that stage in the Ball yet, if the smell of food is any indication."

Madam Pomfrey was about to say something but Harry said "werewolf senses." Then he turned his attention back to Hermione. "Will she ever wake" he asked.

"Waking up is not the question. It is whether or not this Dahlia will still be within her. The headmaster has never seen this form of possession before. The werewolf and the matron stood in silence for a minute before Pomfrey said "now go. You are going to be needed at the Ball soon. Best not to be late."

Harry nodded and turned to move away. But before he did he turned to Hermione and leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. With that he left the Hospital wing and walked down to the Great Hall.

He arrived just in time for dinner to be cleared away. He didn't care about that he'd be eating with Sirius and Remus later tonight, unless Molly Weasley killed him first for the stunt he was pulling tonight.

Entering the Great Hall once the food had been cleared away he couldn't decide whether or not the occupants turning towards him was because of the fact that a werewolf had entered the Hall or that he had decided to forgo dress robes and attend in an old fashioned bow-tied tuxedo. Walking down the center aisle of the Great Hall and ignoring the glares and derogatory whispers that followed him he made for where the head table would normally be situated though now there was only a smaller table where Dumbledore, Karkaroff, and Maxime sat with Krum, Diggory, Delacour, and their dates. Two seats were left empty for him and his date that he didn't have.

"What are you doing here, Potter? We don't want to be near your infection," someone yelled out. Stopping in the aisle he turned around and saw that it was Ron who had spoken. "Nobody wants you here so leave." Inside Harry thought he felt something break at the boy who had, for all intents and purposes been his brother, and then he felt something start to build up inside. He said "Ronald, perhaps it is you people don't want to be around. They might die of embarrassment being in the same room as you with your horrid manners." And it was true the front of Ron's frilly dress robes was stained with food particles. A few sniggers could be heard around the Hall. "As for what I am doing here," Harry continued, "I am here because as a champion I need to help open the dancing segment. Is that not correct, Professor McGonagall?" At the table that the Professor's sat at McGonagall nodded though she was aware that every pair of eyes in the hall were trained on her. "Do you have a date, Mr. Potter" she asked.

He could hear Ron openly laughing behind him and so he said "no I do not. It is truly amazing though that months ago every girl in this room, if not the castle, would be fighting over who would hang on my arms. Now though nobody would like to be photographed with me. Perhaps you, Ms. Patil." Harry had suggested the Indian girl that was sitting next to Ron and looked to be completely embarrassed with him. "Perhaps you would like to dance with somebody whose robes are not stained with food and from the 17th century." But the Indian girl didn't even move now mollified about the prospect of dancing with him. Turning to the greater portion of the Great Hall with the head and champion table to his back he raised his arms and held them out in a delicate and relaxing form so that he appeared to be holding his hands out for a hug. He was surprised however when some grabbed hold of his right hand.

Looking over he was surprised to find that of all the people to take his hand it was Hannah Abbot, a Hufflepuff from his year. She did not look too happy to be there, enough to put on a show but no more. "Well," he said, "it appears I do have a date…"

"Partner for the opening waltz only" Hannah interrupted him. Harry conceded to her with a nod of his head. "Now that I have a…partner," Harry said, "I believe that now would be a good time to start the waltz."

"Agreed," Professor Dumbledore said, "now that we've all had our fill I suggest we start to dance. Champions, if you'd take your dates to the dance floor, the music will begin."

Diggory was the first champion to stand up with his date, who Harry just realized was Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker. Chang seemed a bit apprehensive about being around Harry but Diggory managed to convince her. Krum chose the portion of the dance floor furthest from Harry which left Delacour with some drooling boy only a dozen feet from Harry. As the music began Harry got into position with Hannah who jerked away when he placed his hand on her waist. "Don't worry," Harry said trying to sound reassuring, "I don't bite. Well not tonight anyways. Unless you want me to." This actually caused Hannah to smile and say "I can't believe you actually said that."

"I actually got you to smile. Well, that's my night accomplished" Harry said returning her smile. They had gotten a few minutes into the waltz before Hannah said "so has Neville been taking lessons from you or something?"

"Neville" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he asked me a few days after the Ball was announced. Really confident, not like the last few years. Anyways he asked me to dance with you. Guess he didn't want to worry about you exploding when you lose your magic. I just wondered if it was you who had talked him into becoming the new him. If so, thank you."

It wasn't though. He had nothing to do with Neville's change though he wasn't going to tell Hannah that. "Mind if I cut in" Neville said suddenly appearing from thin air next to the couple. It was at this point that Harry realized that the music was slowing, coming to an end. Stepping back from Hannah he bowed, took her hand and placed a kiss on the knuckles before saying "thank you for the dance, Hannah." Hannah replied with "you're welcome, Harry." Giving Neville and handshake and a pat on the back with a quick "thanks for letting me borrow her" Harry left the Great Hall to the not so secret relief to most of its occupants.

Having retrieved his winter cloak from the Room after leaving the Ball Harry opened the front doors to the castle and walked out across the grounds towards the Womping Willow. Levitating a stick into the correct place the quivering tree froze as though stunned and Harry crawled beneath it and into the tunnel beneath it to the Shrieking Shack. Coming out the other end he saw that Sirius was against the far wall trailing his fingers over the missing chunks of the walls where it looking like claws, probably Remus' had gouged out chunks of the wall everywhere. Coughing slightly Sirius was taken out of his state and looked over at him, the once unclean and vulgar appearance of the Azkaban convict was now gone and he had regained his original regal appearance. "Ready to go" he asked and Harry nodded, taking his godfathers hand and prepared for the unpleasant sensation of apparition.

* * *

Harry landed in the den of Grimmauld Place and managed to land on his feet though he stumbled a bit. "Has Remus returned yet" Harry asked. To answer his question Remus suddenly appeared in the room collapsing to the floor. His stitched clothing was burning in some places and other parts of him looked swollen. "What did you have him do" Sirius asked him harshly as he waved his wand over his collapsed friend. "I had him give the Weasley's a good couple hundred thousand galleons" Harry said nonchalantly. Sirius looked at him with a look that said "why would you do that?"

"I had him do it because he is A) on friendlt terms with most of the Weasley's I sure the twins, Ginny, and Ron have told them about how great he is B) is also poor like them and that mutual insecurity should have seen them coming together C) is not on the run for murder and attempted assassination of a cultural icon and D) is one of the few I could trust to give money to someone without them stealing it behind my back. I'm just surprised Molly got passed Remus' defenses."

"Arthur," Remus said quietly having regained enough of his consciousness to be aware of his surroundings. "It was Arthur."

"Arthur being mad enough to do this would be certain to be surprising," Sirius said, "but why attack Remus?"

"Pride," Harry said, "wounded pride is what turned Arthur Weasley into an aggressive man."

* * *

The next morning Remus had recovered from his fright at the hands of Arthur Weasley and joined Harry and Sirius that morning for breakfast and opening presents. It was a somber morning and there were few presents under the tree only from among the three of them, excluding the present from Neville, a book about Mediterranean water plants. Harry was touched that the now-confident Gryffindor would give him something though he had not given him something in return.

Sirius seemed to dive into the few presents that there were for him like a child on the happiest morning of their life. By the time each of the presents had been opened Kreacher popped into the room and told them that breakfast was ready. As Harry was ready to leave the room though he noticed something off to the side behind the couch. Walking over to it he saw that it was another present, this one wrapped in the finest blue cloth he ever felt and tied with a bow. Looking at the tag on it he saw that it was written in a script that looked elegant and at the same time complicated. It was his name:

_Harry_

"Kreacher," Harry called, "what is this?"

What Kreacher did shocked Harry, he grabbed the nearest fireplace poker and started to bang himself on the head with it yelling "stupid, Kreacher. Stupid, Kreacher. Stupid, Kreacher."

"Enough," Sirius yelled after being attracted to the yelling, "Kreacher, explain."

"Kreacher found it a few days ago. An owl left it at the door. Kreacher meant to put it under the tree but it slipped Kreacher's mind. Kreacher is sorry. Kreacher is sorry."

Harry was ignoring Kreacher though and undid the bow. The cloth fell away to reveal a dulled multi-browned leather book that was quiet large. A mixture of symbols were inscribed, burned would be a better word, into the front of the book. Opening it up to the front page his eyes wandered around the symbols like the ones on the front until they rested on a single word that made his heart stop.

_Esther_

Harry dropped the book to the ground. "Harry, what's wrong" Sirius said worriedly. Looking down at the dropped book Harry could see something in the cloth. It contrasted easily against the blue wrapping. Picking it up he saw that it was an envelope. Plying the seal open he removed the letter inside.

_Harry,_

_ I would like to apologize for the way this present must have reached you. We have never met before but I am your father. I would like very much to meet you. I will be arriving in Britain on the 11th of January and hope that you will meet me in Trafalgar Square. Until then,_

_Your father,_

_Klaus_


	10. Chapter 10: Father, Mother, Grandmother

I do not own Harry Potter, the Vampire Diaries, or the Secret Circle.

* * *

Chapter Ten

The first thing Harry heard when he regained consciousness was a jingling sound like something in a Christmas shop. The first thing he felt when he regained consciousness was a chilling breeze in places he shouldn't be feeling it. Opening his eyes with a grunt he realized that the entire room he was in was white, no it was covered in snow. Getting to his feet he saw that he had woken up in a den that did not belong in Grimmauld Place or Potter Manor. Looking around he realized that the window had been broken, more like something crashed through it, and that was the cause of the snow and chill. He looked around to see if there was something to cover himself with and saw a couch in the next room. Hurrying over to it he stopped when a smell reached his nose. It was not just death, it smelled like urine and feces as well. Slowly walking to the front of the couch he was not-so-surprised to see a very portly man on the couch. Blood pooled everywhere around it from the gaping wounds across its body that looked almost like bite marks. He couldn't be sure though, he would have known if he transformed. _'I couldn't have transformed last night,' _he thought, _right?' _Rolling the corpse off the couch he saw that the unfortunate soul had bled out on a blanket.

Picking it up in his left hand he raised his right hand in order to _scrougify_ it, but he paused when he saw that the ring wasn't on his hand. Throwing the blanket to the side he saw a staircase leading up to a second floor. Considering the corpse was that of a man he figured that he'd be able to find something up there that might fit him. Climbing the stairs to the second floor he stopped when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw his reflection in the mirror. Dried blood surrounded his mouth with strands of hair and what looked to be flesh stuck inside it. Finally noticing it an itchy feeling spread over his face, he reached up and scrapped at the dried mahogany red stain and was surprised to find that pieces of it were now stuck to his fingernails.

Harry knew he should have been faint at the idea of killing the man downstairs but for whatever reason he wasn't, not in the least. Harry didn't know what was happening to him, why he was suddenly changing in his moods and morals. He doubted it was because of him being an Original Werewolf. He was just about to continue up the stairs when the house seemed to light up red and blue. "Oh, shit" Harry muttered, immediately aware of what was outside and the source of the lights he ran up the stairs and into the nearest room. It was full of nothing but boxes, that when Harry opened them were filled with Christmas decorations. Ripping them open he paused when he heard two doors slam outside. Cautiously walking over to the window and peering out from behind a curtain he saw two police officers approaching the house.

The police were knocking on the door calling out a name that Harry figured belonged to the man downstairs. Quickly moving to another room, this one at the back of the house, he looked out the window and saw that there was fence that separated the yard from a forest, a massive hole was blown in it, it looked about right for an Original werewolf crashing through it. It was at this moment that he heard the front door being kicked in as it bounced against the wall downstairs. Harry had no choice now and focusing he felt his bones break all at once, his organs rearrange themselves, and his skin tighten or loosen depending on where it was.

Through the eyes of his wolf form he looked up at the window and concentrated, pushing his animal side towards wanting to run rather than fight. He wasn't in the mood for it despite knowing that he could easily kill them before they would be able to fire on him. He hadn't expected the wolf to listen to him but it did and in the next second it had flung itself through the window and landed on the snowy ground below. He was sure that he felt one of his legs give out when he reached the ground, not break thought, it would have taken more than a two story fall to break the bones of an Original Werewolf. Pulling himself up, one of the officers burst through the back door and raised his gun at Harry. It was now that Harry felt the overwhelming influence of the wolf struggling against him as he urged it to go towards the woods rather than waste time. But the wolf wouldn't listen to him and everything slowed down as a loud snap rang through his ears. Just as he saw the bullet leave the gun he was out of its trajectory and to the officer's right. Harry tried to follow the wolf's movements, he mentally yelled at himself for not practicing occlumency in preparation for a moment like this.

His internal musing was interrupted by the sensation of blood entering his mouth. The wolf had leapt at the officer and taken his arm off with incredible ease and had decided that now was the time to chew on it. Recently Harry had not been concerned with most things, killing the old man and dismembering the officer he could live with, but chewing on the man's arm was creeping him out. Suddenly a blow of force sent Harry skidding along the deck and coming to rest several feet from where the now dead officer lay. With a whine Harry manage to lift his head to see the other officer aiming a gun at him, though he looked like he was going to puke as well. Looking down at his body Harry saw that the bullet had hit him in the area near to bottom of his rib cage. The pain normally accompanying a gunshot wound was substantially decreased by the transformation into his wolf aspect.

Getting to his feet he could feel the bullet scraping against one of his organs lodged in there to such an extent that his normally incredible healing factor was having trouble forcing it out. He also felt the wolf give way to Harry's influence and where before he had simply wanted to escape and figure out where he was now he was pissed beyond belief. A snarl was the only warning the other officer received before Harry sped over to him and eviscerated him.

Throwing the last shred of the man's organs to the side in a wolf-like huff Harry looked back down at the area where he had been shot. The bullet was still inside, though his original werewolf level healing had closed the wound to the size of a pinky's width already, meaning he'd have to reopen the wound and dig it out later on. As he turned to leave though an idea sprang into his head. Looking at the corpse beneath him he looked over the body trying to find some form of identification. Feeling the bump of a wallet in his pants. Ripping the pocket open he took out the wallet in his teeth and dropped it on the ground. Pawing it the right way up, he saw through the bloody smears on the plastic covering that he was from a place called Little Whining.

Everything started to make sense when he saw this. He remembered that he had Remus apparate to Little Whining to look for a horcrux, the ring, the last of the three horcruxes he needed to find. He had hoped it would be easy considering how the other two horcruxes, the cup and the snake, were too well guarded. He remembered finding it and slipping it on his finger. He then remembered running through the woods and attacking the first person he came across, the old man in the house. Harry shrugged off the visions of his killing the man and reigned in the wolf to find his way back to the shack.

A few minutes later Harry made it back to the small shack that was barely visible among the ivy that crawled up the side and the dead branches that had fallen from the surrounding trees. Slowing down to normal speed from werewolf speed he trotted around the shack to find that one entire side of it was practically nonexistent. Wooden splinters and a few shards of glass lay on the grass in front of the building. A moment later he was back in human form. Looking down at his abdomen he saw a bruised spot beneath his lowest rib. Looking around the wreckage he saw something that made him smile. He had expected it to be more cracked or damaged but the black stone, at least one of them, still glittered in the almost on-existent light of the day. The other one looked the same though the ugly gold metal it was set in seemed more tarnished than it was before. Ignoring the chunks of wood beneath his feet he stumbled into the shack and grabbed his ring in his hand as he fell to the floor. Concentrating, one of his nails started to morph and soon an inch long werewolf claw was in its place. Placing it at the bruise he dug it into his skin and pulled it to the side, reopening to wound from the bullet.

Bringing the ring to the wound he said _"accio bullet_" and the warm sensation of the magic flowing through the ring brought a smile to his face. A crash coming from the roof signaled that the bullet had been removed from the wound.

Harry had used the ring to mend his pants into a barely satisfactory pair when he heard Remus's voice ring out in the distance. Quickly putting his pants on and making sure he had both rings, his and the horcrux he exited the shack and looked around, making out Remus' silhouette from the setting dusk light. "Where have you been, Harry? I've been looking everywhere for you" he said panting. "I got a bit sidetracked. We need to get back to Grimmauld Place" Harry replied.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Sirius said, "you went looking for a horcrux and ended up almost dying. You were shot, Harry. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, Sirius I do…"

"No, you don't. I thought you were smarter than this. Horcruxes are the darkest forces of magic. Did you not think that Voldemort wouldn't have placed curses on them in order to protect them."

"I was aware of that, Sirius," Harry yelled back, "do not ever tell me that I didn't. But I cannot just stand around here…"

"Then go back to Hogwarts. You have a second task to prepare for."

Harry didn't want to go back to Hogwarts, the very thought of it brought a growl to his throat and the sharp increase of his vision told him that his eyes had turned from green to gold.

Since the holidays every time he looked around the room of requirement he was reminded of the reasons he was there. He could almost see Fudge's smirking face on the other side of the doors to the rest of the castle. Harry felt like a prisoner in a place that had been his home for over three years. He rose from the kitchen table and stormed up the stairs leaving Sirius to yell his name behind him. He ran into his room and shut the door behind him loudly. The next moment his fists were banging against the walls and his feet were kicking everything around with no care to what it was.

* * *

Down in the kitchen Remus and Sirius stood arguing over what had happened. "You just had to go there, Sirius, didn't you," Remus yelled. "He's already fragile about this Klaus business and the horcruxes. He doesn't need us to fight him on his tactics, he needs our support."

"To what, Mooney, huh? Get himself killed? The spell on the ring was so dark that he had to wolf out in order to survive it. What would have happened if Voldemort himself showed up? He would be dead right know and we wouldn't know. He needs to think before he acts."

"Oh, like you used to? You went after Peter knowing full well that Dumbledore would send Harry to the Dursley's. You condemned Harry to a life of pain and if he wasn't at Privet Drive we wouldn't be in this mess know. Harry wouldn't be a pariah."

* * *

Harry was calmed down now and plopped on top of the bed breathing deeply. Lifting his head up he looked around his room and saw what the fit of anger had done. The paintings he had made was ruined and one even had a hole in it. He had decided to take up painting as a way of trying to exercise some form of control over his aggression after the first time he had a fit. It was calming and he had come up with the idea of painting the horcruxes, getting every detail out of his head and onto the canvas. The horcruxes that were destroyed had been covered in red 'x's to show that they have been destroyed, the ring, snake, and the cup were the only ones that were uncovered. Jumping up off the bed he marched over to the closet and opened the door violently. Removing the bag of basilisk fangs from the floor he took one out and raised it above his head looking at the horcrux ring that he had dropped on the floor during the fit.

Just looking at the ring caused his anger to boil upwards and without a second thought he brought the fang down right into the tarnished golden loop of the ring before a screech and a boom erupted from it.

Sirius and Remus were still arguing about Harry when a boom rippled through the house and caused many of the windows to crack, if not outright shatter. Picking themselves off the floor the ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Harry's room and with a swift kick, Remus took the door off its hinges. Inside Harry's room looked like an absolute wreck. They didn't know how much of it was from the fit that Harry had and what was the cause of the boom.

Harry picked himself up off the floor with his ears ringing and his vision swirling. Harry stopped for a minute before Sirius and Remus came into view. "Harry," Remus said, "what happened? Did you have another fit?"

Harry thought he nodded, everything was still swirling so he couldn't be sure. '"This is just great," Sirius said, "this all started after that letter from Klaus. That son of a bitch is doing this to his own son."

Harry got to his feet shakily and was about to retort when he saw something on the floor. Walking over to the smoking remains of the ring horcrux what he was surprised him. The boom of magical energy and the basilisk venom had degraded the golden metal band to dust and around the site where it was destroyed had been charred black. But the stone that had been in the ring was undamaged. In fact, if anything it looked brighter than it had before. Harry could see something etched into the inside of the stone. A triangle that had a line down the middle and a circle inside it. "Have either of you seen a symbol like this before" Harry asked the two men. Remus gave a more complete answer than Sirius with a firm "no" Sirius said the same thing though he didn't even look at the ring. "Sirius, you haven't even looked at it" Remus said.

"What does it matter what symbol that is? Look at the room. Klaus needs to stop this or…"

"Or what," Harry asked, "What are you going to do? This is Klaus we are talking about here. He's the boggarts of dementors. The boogeyman for the worst vampires on the planet. When scariest creatures on the planet tell campfire stories they tell stories about Klaus. There's nothing that can be done."

"Well you sure aren't meeting him tomorrow" was Sirius' only reply. Harry internally slapped himself. He had completely forgotten that it was January 10th. He would be meeting his father tomorrow. "Harry," Sirius said, "do you understand me? You are not seeing him tomorrow."

"I understand that you don't want me to meet him, Padfoot" Harry said. Sirius smiled and said "good. Now we can fix this mess and go to bed." Harry smiled at the way that had worked. He had said that he understood that Sirius didn't want him to be anywhere near Klaus, not that he was going to listen to him. Calling him Padfoot simply nailed the response home.

A flick of Sirius' wand and the room was back to its prestine cleanliness. The paintings he had done were mended as well and he put them back on the easles that he had. Going over to where he had stored the paint he poured a bit of the red paint on the top left corner of the painting of the ring and used a brush to make an "X" over the ring to signal its destruction. While he was doing this he was thinking about the stone he held in his hand and started to turn it over and over with his fingers. He had just finished the final stroke of the "X" when he heard someone say behind him "nice work, sweetheart." Startled he jumped around to see a woman standing behind him. A smile stretched across her face that was framed by a halo of red hair. He'd seen her before. He remembered the Mirror of Erised from his first year and her face clicked in his head. "Mum" he said in shock the word barely audible. He raised his hand to touch her only for her to disappear in a blink.

Shocked at what had happened he looked around the room. _'Now I am going insane. She's dead. There's no way that she can be here_' he thought. Taking a step back his foot landed on something. Looking down he saw that the stone from the horcrux ring was on the ground. Picking it up he went through the memory of what had just happened. When something stood out regarding the stone he looked down at it in his hand and gently pushed it over once, twice, and then three times with a finger. Looking around the room he thought that she would appear. _'Where is she? That was what summoned her? Right?' _he thought when he didn't see her. After a minute he brushed a hand through his hair and said out loud "I'm going insane."

"You're not going insane, Harry."

Shocked he turned around and saw her there. Lily Potter stood before him looking as live as possible. "Mum" Harry said. He was shocked. She was dead. Had been for thirteen years. How was it that simply turning a stone over three times would bring her back.

"Yes, Harry. It's me."

Harry didn't say anything and just stared at her as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. She walked closer to him and instinctively Harry took a step back. Harry looked on as Lily stepped forward again and brought her hand up to his cheek. He felt a numbing sensation across the skin where her translucent hand touched him. It was a feeling similar to when a ghost passed through someone, yet at the same time the eerie chill and feel as though maggots were slinking across his skin weren't there. Instead the numbness transitioned into a warm sensation that surrounded the spot.

Bringing his hand up to his cheek he touched the translucent hand, though he couldn't grasp it the sensation that ran through his body was heavenly. But there was a halting sensation from his hand. Looking over he realized that it was the hand with the stone in it. _'So everything but the ring can pass through her' _Harry thought. "How are you here" he gasped out, still surprised at her sudden appearance. "I don't know," Lily said, "I was on the Other Side and suddenly here and saw you. Where are you?"

"Grimmauld Place. I'm here with Sirius and Remus. Wait...What's the Other Side?"

"The Other Side is where all the spirits of the dead reside. What day is it?

"January 9th. I'm in my fourth year at Hogwarts."

"Why aren't you there though? You didn't get in trouble did you?"

"I activated the werewolf curse."

That was all it took for a horrifying look to cross Lily's face. "Oh, Harry," she said. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Mum. I'd be a werewolf even if you weren't one."

The look on her face was not what she was expecting, "what do you mean" she said suspciously.

From that Harry told her about what he knew of Klaus. That was not just an Original Vampire but a werewolf as well. About Dahlia and Hermione. And about Ron and the Weasleys. Harry sat on the bed looking at his mum as she walked back and forth across the room. No sound was generated by her feet hitting the wooden floor. "I knew that the Sun and the Moon curse was a fraud, just didn't know why. A hybrid curse, really? Wow."

"I guess it's a good thing that I got the original werewolf gene from you anyways."

The look Lily gave him told him to explain. "If I simply inherited the werewolf gene from Klaus I would have to transform painfully. But because I am an original werewolf…"

"You've transformed to the point where the transformation is painless."

"Exactly. But this brings a new question forwards."

"Yeah. Are you going to meet Klaus tomorrow?"

Harry got off the bed and strode across the floor to the window. The silver light of the moon broke through the clouds. That was not the question he was talking about but it was related. He had been dreading the meeting for days and he didn't know how he'd react to meeting his father. He figured a physical confrontation would be in there somewhere.

* * *

Light snow was falling from the sky be the time Harry gotten off the underground at Charing Cross. It had been a miracle that he had been able to escape Grimmauld place when he did. Remus, who for whatever reason was firmly on his side, had managed to keep Sirius occupied for long enough to get to the Square. For the meeting he had decided against using the glamour charm. The square was only a few minutes' walk at this time of day with virtually nobody else on the streets. He saw Nelson's column come into view in front of the national gallery. A few people moved quickly across the square trying to get out of the snow that was coming down. Walking around the column Harry turned around and around looking for a sign of someone else. Apart from a few people walking around there wasn't anybody there. Then he heard a voice behind him. "Hello, Harry." Turning around quickly he saw the man that the voice belonged to. He was startled at the similarity the two shared. The hair was virtually the same color, Harry's being a few shades redder than the man's.

Blue eyes met green as the two sized each other up. The man certainly looked regal even in the dark red jacket and black jeans that he wore. Light stubble surrounded the bottom of his face, not enough to be unattractive but just enough to add to the roguish smirk that popped onto his face.

"You're Klaus" Harry said trying to keep his voice steady.

"You were expecting someone else" Klaus asked. His voice was smooth as though he was unperturbed by the experience.

"I was thinking a bit more Vlad the Impalery. But that works as well."

"Nice to see that I haven't disappointed you on our first meeting as father and son."

"What makes you think that I am your son" Harry said. He didn't mean to say it, it just blurted out.

"You mean besides the familial resemblance and all that. The fact that you're a werewolf for starters." Harry was taken aback by the announcement. He was about to say something when he remembered that Lily had activated the Original Werewolf gene _after_ meeting Klaus, so he wouldn't know about that.

"You know about that?"

"Of course I know about that. The magical world might see me as nothing more than a myth but I am well established in certain circles. I've been keeping up to date about you and your circumstances."

"So you've known about me for months?"

"Months? How about years? I've known that Harry Potter existed since that fateful Halloween night. But yes, I've known you were my son since the article was published in the Daily Prophet. By the way, I do hope that you severed all ties with those, what was the name again, oh yes, Weasley's."

Harry didn't know why he did so but he lashed out and before Klaus could make a move Harry's fist had collided with Klaus' head. Harry looked down at his bruised knuckles and then at Klaus' face. A deep gash ran alongside the left of his face around his eye and cheekbone. And then it wasn't, in an astounding display Klaus' injury had disappeared. "What's going on here" someone yelled over. _'Oh shit'_ Harry thought as he saw a police officer run over. "Perfectly fine, officer. Just a child-parent altercation" Klaus said. "He assaulted you sir, I'm calling this in" the officer said and the moment the officer started to reach for his radio Klaus' hand was on the man's shoulder at a speed Harry thought to be impossible. _'He could have easily blocked that and retaliated_' Harry thought. "Officer," Klaus said smoothly, "you are going to go back to your rounds and forget that you ever say this, understand?"

In a voice that reminded so much of someone who was hypnotized the officer said "I understand" and started to walk away. "What was that" Harry asked surprised.

"Mind compulsion. A useful gift."

"Did you use that on my mother?"

Klaus paused for a moment and then said "no. For whatever reason compulsion does not work on those that have magic in them, werewolves, and those that have vervain either on their person, or in their person. Your mother was quiet immune to it."

Harry didn't know whether or not he was lying so Harry said "so what know?"

"Well, forgive me if I'm a bit too presumptuous but…" He cocked his head to the side, indicating the shop across the street called Starbucks. "Shall we?"

The shop, which Harry immediately realized sold coffee and other drinks, was warm and cozy something he felt the atmosphere needed. Harry walked alongside Klaus to the counter and while Klaus told the man what he wanted Harry stared at the boards of drinks and pastries that were available. "Harry, might I suggest a coffee. You're mother was addicted to the stuff" Klaus said after what felt like a while. Harry nodded, a quiet agreement that he would get a coffee. Harry had never had coffee before, Hogwarts didn't provide it and it wasn't greatly provided anywhere else in the magical world he had been to. As they wait for their drinks Harry quietly leaned against a wall as Klaus seemed intent on burning a hole in the side of Harry's face with his eyes. "Must you do that" Harry snapped at him.

"I simply wanted to apologize for what has happened. I want to be a part of your life. I thought that there has to be some way of making up for the years of being absent from your life. There must be something that I can do."

Harry ignored him until the person behind the counter shouted out "Mikaelson." Harry became aware of Klaus moving towards the counter and eventually picking up the cups. Harry had recognized the name immediately yet he was unaware of Klaus giving it to the man.

Following Klaus' lead Harry descended the stairs to the bottom floor the coffeehouse. It was scarcely littered. A couple in the corner chatting quietly looked up as he got off the stairs and a man shouting at television that showed some sport Harry wasn't even aware of on it. The father and son sat across from each other on the sofas as they sat silently sipping their hot drinks. "What's your favorite color" Klaus asked suddenly. "What" Harry asked shocked.

"I figured I start of small, so favorite color?"

"Red."

"What shade?"

"Shade?"

"Sorry," Klaus said smiling, "I'm an artist. Where someone else seems red I might see scarlet or crimson. So what shade."

Harry thought for a moment before saying "scarlet."

The questions kept coming and coming with no end in sight until Harry said "so this is all this is going to be? You asking me questions that have no relevance what so ever."

Klaus looked hurt at the thought of it before saying "Harry, this is relevant. I want to be in your life. This is a necessary action to reach that idea. If you want you could ask me questions or we could wait until the next meeting."

Harry's heart jumped at the mention of a next meeting. There was something about him that made Harry want to...agree? Why did the thought of seeing the man that essentially ruined his mother's life make him happy? In his head he could hear a mix of whimpering and roaring from his internal wolf. It was disturbing to think that a wolf that had killed someone without a thought yesterday was now trying to make up its mind about the man in front of him. He couldn't keep the sounds the wolf was making out of his head until Klaus said "Harry, what's…"

But Klaus didn't get to finish as the wolf seemed to make up its mind and the next thing Harry knew he had leapt from the sofa and his hand was traveling towards Klaus until in a blur Harry had his arm pinned behind his back and am arm wrapped around his neck. "Calm down" Klaus said behind him and in the moment his arm relaxed Harry grabbed it and focusing all his strength twisted Klaus' arm and causing a snap to resonate through the basement. Having broken free of Klaus' hold he looked around the basement at the other patrons. He knew that they would have reacted to the fight but what he saw was not what he was expecting.

He thought he would have seen fear on their faces considering the magnificent speed and strength the two had just displayed. But what he saw wasn't fear, it was anger.

"They're with you" Harry said realization hitting him in the gut. "Let me explain" Klaus began before Harry ran out of the basement. In a blur Harry threw open the door of the coffee shop and almost landed face first on the snow. "Let me explain," Klaus said once more, having appeared behind him instantly. "They are here for my protection. I have made enemies over the years…"

"Do I look like I care? This was supposed to be a private meeting. Something between father and son. If you can't keep that promise what else are you lying about?"

Klaus seemed to have something on his face he didn't expect to see on the face of someone who had legends about their brutality, hurt. But it disappeared almost immediately once someone said behind him "Klaus."

As Klaus turned around Harry saw who the voice belonged to. A blonde haired woman stood in the middle of the sidewalk with the couple and the man that had been in the basement. "We need to go now. There's a consequence that we need to deal with" she said. Klaus nodded and when he did that Harry turned around and walked down the street away from his father.

He had just turned the corner when he collapsed against the building as the meeting flashed through his mind as he tried to comprehend what had happened. Everything Klaus said flashed through his mind and then he smelled something. It was distant and polluted with some incredible sour smell, but he recognized it immediately as Sirius. Looking around he looked for the face of his godfather or at least his dog form, but he saw nothing around him. _'So he really doesn't trust me_' Harry thought.

* * *

Harry strolled into Grimmauld Place quietly and ignored the furious whispering that he heard in the kitchen. Not in the mood to deal with Sirius after what had happened he quietly climbing the stairs he entered his room and pulled out the stone from his pocket and turned it three times in his palm. Lily flickered into existence a worried look on her face. "So how did it go" she asked.

"Not what I was expecting. We talked. I punched him. He tried to apologize for not being in my life. I wanted to forgive him. But there was something there about doing so that got my inner wolf so messed up that it couldn't decide about what to do and then it did and I punched him again. Or at least tried to. One moment I'm about to hit him the next he's got my armed pinned around my back and his arm around my neck. You want to know what the worst part was. We weren't even alone. He had his goons or someone he was compelling to be there for backup and when I left I smelled Sirius there. He actually followed me there. I didn't actually think that he'd try and interfere."

Lily sighed and Harry picked up on something, she gulped as though she was about to bring something up that she didn't want to. "What is it" he asked.

"I've been speaking to someone."

"Someone where? On the other side?"

"Yes, a witch named Esther, she's your…"

"Grandmother, I know. She is also a meddling bitch!"

"You will watch your mouth around me, Harry. You will respect your elders."

"I respect those that earn it."

"Regardless, Esther told me about when she created vampires in order to help protect her family."

"A lot of good that did them. Living legends that terrorize the night. I'm sure she's proud."

"Will you be quiet for just a minute?" Harry quieted down, amazed that his mother actually yelled at him. Lily continued, "Esther tapped into dark magic in order to render her children immortal and thereby introduced dark magic into their blood. Dark magic has a way of warping the minds of those that practice it. But since dark magic exists in blood it can be passed down through a bloodline. However it remains dormant, it can do so for years without activating. But it activates whenever the individual comes close to death."

"So why hasn't it activated yet. It should have years ago. Basilisk venom coursing through my veins should have done that."

"Not if you were still under the protection of the magic I did on Halloween night to protect you from Voldemort."

It hit Harry. "The protection that turned Quirrel into a pile of ash after he touched me."

"Exactly. But you were wrong, Harry. The dark magic in your bloodline did activate. Remember a certain incident with a horcrux in the chamber."

He was about to make a remark regarding the diary when the most recent even came into his mind. "The locket. I stabbed it with a basilisk fang and it exploded."

"Sending shards of the metal into your chest. It pierced your heart but because the metal was silver."

"My original werewolf powers prevented me from dying."

"Exactly. And there's something else."

"Something else? You've already told me that I have dark magic in my blood. What's next? I'm going to live forever?"

"Not necessarily. Remember the hybrid curse?"

"Remember it? Not like I can forget it."

"It binds Klaus' werewolf aspect to a moonstone."

"I know this already."

"Yes but what you didn't know was that powerful magic, can be passed down through a bloodline."

"Just spit it out please. The day is already disturbing enough without you speaking in code."

"The hybrid curse affected Klaus when you were born, in fact it still does. However it also affects you for that matter."

"I became a hybrid though. Half witch, half original werewolf."

"Yes, but the witch gene requires no activation trigger like a werewolf killing someone or a person dying with vampire blood in their system, which Esther believes your blood will work as. Powerful magic requires a balance, though. So while you were still a witch, an individual with one triggered and two dormant genes you had a fifty-fifty chance of becoming either. If you died, you'd become a vampire, you kill someone you become a werewolf. Since you killed someone and became a werewolf the hybrid curse came down into full effect."

What she was saying started to make sense to Harry. "Wait a minute, are you saying" he trailed off before he could finish that thought.

"Yes, I am. Harry, if you die before Klaus breaks the hybrid curse. You will stay dead forever."

* * *

Dumbledore sat at his desk twiddling his beard as he waited for his guest to arrive. A knock on the door told him that someone was there. _'Right on time' _he thought. "Open," he said. Ron Weasley entered the officer looking ragged as ever. It had not been a good time for the Weasley's since Arthur and Percy had been let go for allowing Harry to live with them. "Have a seat please, Ronald." Ron did so just as a whistling sound rang through the office causing Ron to jump at the sound. "Relaxe, Ronald. Just some tea."

Dumbledore got up from his chair and walked to the back of the office to where the kettle sat steaming. Taking a cup from the shelf he poured some of the water inside before adding a tea bag. Before he turned around he reached into his robe and removed a vial of red liquid and poured the contents into the darkening water. Walking back to the desk he handed the cup and saucer to Ronald and said "drink" Ron took the cup and sipped it but Dumbledore said "all of it." Ron drank the tea which was remarkably metallic for a tea in his opinion and once it was all gone he reach forwards and put the cup and saucer on the desk before opening his mouth and saying something. But before he could the tip of Dumbledore's wand lit up and a stinging sensation was felt at his throat before he collapsed. Before darkness took Ron's vision he could see a pool of blood beneath his face and a smiling Dumbledore.


	11. Chapter 11: The Second Task

I do not own Harry Potter, the Vampire Diaries, the Secret Circle, or the Originals. Sorry for not updating in a while.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Harry stood on the shores of the Black lake and watched as students were taken across the lake to the platforms that had been built on the center. February nineteenth was the day of the second task of the Triwizard Tournament and Harry was a bit agitated. He had procrastinated and had only realized what the task was a few days prior. He was a bit worried as well, his chances of survival, and completion, rested on Neville's shoulders. "Told you I'd get it" Neville whispered as he walked up behind Harry causing him to jump a little bit. He held out his hand and Harry looked at it. A slimy green plant was bundled up in his hand. "Gillyweed," Harry said, "how long will it last for?"

"Well there's a bit of debate on that at the moment. In freshwater it lasts for a good forty-five to fifty minutes. Saltwater allows the effects to last for a full hour."

"And it'll work with me being a…"

"Werewolf? Absolutely no idea. Everyone that's tested it so far was only human, so no dilly dallying."

"Dilly-dallying? You've been spending too much time with Hannah."

"You make it sound as though that's a bad thing. Speaking of Hannah, have you seen her? She said she'd be here."

"Look for the mass of Hufflepuff's around Cedric. She's probably there."

Turning around and heading for the pier where boats were docked Harry saw something on the faces of the other Hogwarts students, as well as the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students, that made him pause. It was more than fear that he had gotten used to. But rather it looked to be absolute terror. One of the student was even holding his wand tightly and Harry thought for a moment he was be fired upon. "What happened," Harry asked Neville. "Before they all ran from me. Now they look as though they're going to get their torches and pitchforks and demand my head."

"Torches and pitchforks?"

"Muggle reference. What happened?"

Neville sighed for a moment before saying "Ron's gone missing. He's wand was found outside of moaning Myrtle's bathroom with blood on it."

"And everyone thinks that I had something to do with it."

"Did you?"

"No I didn't"

Neville quieted after this and Harry said "you don't believe me do you?"

"The evidence against you is rather convincing. We should get to the platforms."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Dumbledore roared to the crowd using magic to amplify his voice, "welcome to the second Triwizard task. Last night something was taken from each of the champions. Something that they will sorely miss. That something has been placed at the bottom of the lake and guarded by a myriad of obstacles. Champions, you have one hour to retrieve what was taken. Line up."

Harry moved so that he was at the very end of the line of four champions. Fleur was at the opposite end with Krum to her right and Cedric separated him and the two foreign champions. Each of them was wearing a swimsuit and the three others both had a look of worry and excitement on their faces. Just before the cannon was fired a rough hand grabbed his shoulder and a ragged voice in his ear said "put that in your mouth." Immediately identifying the voice as Moody has shoved the gillyweed into his mouth just in time to be pushed off the platform as the cannon was fired.

Someone pushed him off the dock at exactly the same moment that he swallowed the gillyweed. As the coldness of the water enveloped him he felt a wiggling sensation in his stomach, similar to that of the polyjuice potion. The wiggling sensation spread outwards from his stomach and went through his legs and up to his arms and neck. Looking down he saw that his toes and fingers had elongated somewhat, his toes more than his fingers and that a somewhat translucent membrane connected each digit together. Bringing his fingers up to his neck he could feel the ridges made from the new gills that had been formed. He suddenly remembered that there was no exact time limit on how long he would remain like this and mentally kicked himself for acting like a child. Turning so that his back was to the platforms he swam as fast as he could to find his stolen item.

He had no idea how long he had been searching for. He had only encountered Fleur swimming along in a patch of seaweed to try and find what was taken from her. He hadn't seen either Cedric or Krum since the platform and he silently worried that they would reach their items first. Swimming over a small hill the sight that greeted his eyes was magnificent. The entire bed of the lake as far as he could see was a village. Merpeople swam about doing their daily routines, he guessed they were doing that anyways. As he swam above the city looking around mystified he saw something about a hundred feet into the city. Three figures looked to be floating in the water, tied down so that they would not float away, a rope was floating about in the water signifying that someone had beaten him. Swimming closer he could see that they were people. There was a little girl that looked vaguely like Fleur was there as well with Cho Chang floating next to her. But the person that caught his eye was the final one...Hannah.

Just as he reached forwards to touch her a stiff sensation ran through his neck. Reaching a hand up to it he could feel the gills that the gillyweed had made growth disappear and reappear, the sign that the aquatic plants effects were fading. Pulling out his wand he aimed it at the rope holding Hannah down. Firing off a severing charm the rope was cut and Hannah started to float towards the surface slowly before Harry grabbed onto her arm and swam upwards with her.

The moment the two broke the surface of the water just as the gills closed permanently. Hannah regained consciousness before splashing around helplessly in confusion. Harry held above the water as she regained her bearings and pointed her in the direction of the platforms where a nervous looking Neville was. Following the soaking and freezing Hannah up the ladder to the platform. His skin was burning which he understood was his werewolf abilities attempting to keep his body from freezing. Looking around the platform he saw that Krum was already there with his hostage, the girl that he had gone to the Yule Ball with.

Both Hannah and Harry were rushed over the Madam Pomfrey to be looked over. Hannah went first and despite a bit of hypothermia was given a clean bill of health. Neville led her away while Madam Pomfrey turned to Harry. Just as she waved her wand in front of Harry's eyes she stopped as she shuddered. She paled as he looked at the watch on her arm which Harry could tell was vibrating quickly. She disappeared in a hurried pop without a word. 'What was that about' Harry thought as he grabbed some extra towels and went to dry off and warm up.

* * *

It was an hour later, after Diggory and Delacour gathered their hostages and the points were awarded, with Krum just a few points behind Harry now because he had injured his hostage in the rescue attempt that Harry learned what Madam Pomfrey had disappeared for. He had been walking back to the Room when he went passed the doors to the hospital wing. They were closed, something that only ever happened at night, or to keep students out of the way. Raising his wand towards the metal doors a fuzzy sensation ran up his fingers into his arm. 'A ward' Harry thought. Focusing he could make out two voices in the wing. "We can't keep her here anymore, Albus. She needs professional help" said Madam Pomfrey.

"You are a professional, Poppy. You can treat her here."

"Albus, she had a heart attack. She is in perfect health for a fifteen year old girl and she had a heart attack. Whatever is locking her in this enchanted sleep is detrimental to her health."

"NO, Poppy. That is my final decision. Ms. Granger will remain here until we find a way to help her."

Harry could hear footsteps come closer to the door and ran towards the Room. Once there he collapsed at the news of what he had just heard. 'A heart attack. How can she have a heart attack? Whatever Dahlia is doing to her is killing her' he thought to himself as he composed himself. Wiping the tears from his face he thought of something that might work. Walking over to his trunk he opened the top section of it and removed the Stone. Turning it three times in his palm he concentrated as hard as he can on who he wanted to meet. "Harry" he heard from behind him and turning around he saw that his mother was in the room. "Mum," he said smiling a bit. "I'm sorry but I was just expecting someone else."

"It's okay. I'll take any chance I can to see you again. What's bothering you?"

"It's Hermione."

"Your friend? The one who was possessed?"

"Yes. Whatever Dahlia is doing to her is…" But he was interrupted by a voice.

"Do not speak her name."

Harry turned around and saw that another woman was standing in the Room. She had the faint glisten of a spirit from the Stone and she was dressed in old fashioned clothes. What one would expect to see someone from centuries ago wearing. Her hair was bright brown and though he was sure it was the Stone's effects, her pale skin appeared to be glowing. But it was her eyes that attracted him the most. They held a tone of kindness behind them though they were also stone cold. But it was the color that fascinated him the most. They were sparkling blue though there were subtle differences he recognized them immediately. They were his father's.

"Esther" he asked unsure.

"Yes. Hello grandson. We have much to discuss."

* * *

"Hello, anybody out there," a hoarse voice echoed in the Hogwart's dungeon. Ron Weasley was having one hell of a bad year. Ever since he had discovered the fact that Harry had been one of those…things, it had all gone downhill. With his father and Percy being fired from the Ministry for harboring a dark creature they had been stingy. Then the freak decided to try and buy there forgiveness with a sack of galleons. Things had gone downhill quickly and he finally thought that Dumbledore was going to step in and put a stop to this. Right up until the moment that Dumbledore slashed his throat open.

He was woken up in this cell with nothing but a bottle of blood to satiate his thirst. Every day a bottle of blood would appear and it didn't take long to figure out what he was. He was a vampire. Something that he had cried himself to sleep over the first couple of nights that he was there. He had gotten over it and started to enjoy the feeling of being unbound by the laws of nature. The cell was far too small for him to try his speed out, he had cracked his head open the first time he did so. The walls were far too thick and magically reinforced to be able to punch his way out and the door burned whenever he tried to touch it. A pop indicated a new bottle of blood and he was unable to resist the urge to rip the cap off and down it in a single gulp. When he did so he heard shuffling of feet outside the door. It was not unusual. His senses had increased incredibly and he would often hear things that he thought was outside the door but were actually several floors away. This was different though. Primarily because of the tap that resounded through the metal door into the small cell. And the door opened.

* * *

"What do you mean you will do nothing?"

"I mean exactly that. Dahlia is a powerful witch, a thousand years old. In my current accommodations I cannot fight her."

"I am not asking you to fight her. I am asking for your help in this situation. She is here because of you. Do something."

"NO," Esther roared and for a minute fear crept into Harry's bones before he overcame it. Despite being dead she was genuinely frightening. "You wish to know how to defeat Dahlia? Kill the girl. The backlash of dying in a vessel with hamper her magically for a while but she will eventually recuperate and be able to fight in her true body."

With that she disappeared back into the Other Side without another word. A pale hand appeared on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Harry. She should have been able to help" Lily said.

"She should have. Why? Why wouldn't she help?"

There was a deafening pause as the question hung in the air. Harry sat down and ran his hand through his hair as the full force of the situation hit him. For the first time he remembered in years, he cried. Lily watched on in pain as her son wept at the realization that his friend was doomed to die and she couldn't hold him while he did so.

Lily sighed as an idea came to mind. But it was not something that she was happy with. But as she stood behind her crying son she decided if it helped him then she would tell him. "Harry," she said quietly, "there is one more thing that you can try."

Harry turned to look at her and said "what?"

"Though Esther won't do anything there is someone who might. Someone who has spent more time around her than either of us."

Harry just stared at her with a blank expression until he said one name. "Klaus."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked across his deck to the chained and magically restricted Ron Weasley. He would have prefered not to have to kill one of Arthur and Molly's children, they had been some of his greatest supporters over the years and it had been Ron's words that had forced Harry into Gryffindor rather than Slytherin but nonetheless it was a necessary requirement.

All the windows but one were closed in his office. The window allowed a beam of sunlight to enter at just the right angle to both illuminate the office and make a burning wall between the newborn vampire and the grand warlock.

"Do you know why you are here, Mr. Weasley?"

"Well you killing me again is something that has crossed my mind."

"Do you fear me killing you again?"

"No."

Though it was a one word answer it gave Dumbledore what he needed to know. A quick legilimency probe allowed him to confirm that Ronald had indeed shut his emotions off. Pulling out of Ronald's mind he picked up from where he left off. Dumbledore opened a small wooden box on his desk and turned it around to show Ronald what was was a small ring, made of silver with a small blue jewel embedded in it. "This is a lapis lazuli, and though I prefer rubies myself, lazuli are powerful gems. This of for instance is a daylight ring and it does exactly what it sounds like. Wearing this will make it impossible for the sun to hurt you."

"I'm presuming that there is a catch to this though."

"Not so much a catch, as a favor. If I give you this ring I want you to do something for me."

"Like what?"

"I want you to kill Harry Potter."

* * *

Just enough of the winter chill hung in the London air to make the air refreshing. Harry had dropped the glamour that made him look like James Potter for the meeting. It was a not-so-subtle attempt to make him more son-like to Klaus. The street that he was standing on was very busy, people bustling about like worker bees on a mission.

He was leaning against a lamp post waiting for Klaus to arrive. The standard British weather hung overhead and a few drops fell every once and awhile. Just as the skies opened up he heard a horn blair. Turning to the road he saw a black SUV pull up to the sidewalk and the door open to reveal Klaus. The same roguish look was one his face with the fuzz, not enough to be considered a five o'clock shadow. He wore a casual outfit with a pair of black jeans, a dark red shirt, and a sport's jacket which was also black. "Get in," he said. Jumping over the railing he hurried into the car. It was large inside, the seats covered in fine black leather giving it an elegant touch. There were two other people in the car, the driver and someone else, both of whom didn't blink an eye as he got inside.

"How have you been?"

"Honestly," Harry began, "not great. I'm only here because I think you can help me."

"You are my son. I'll do what I can."

"What do you know about possession?"

"Possession. A very dangerous, and powerful, magic. Why do you want to know?"

"You've lived for over a thousand years. Have you ever met a witch named Dahlia?"

"Dahlia? Dahlia? If I have met a witch with that name I don't remember. While your memories are enhanced they are not limitless."

"A witch named Dahlia is possessing my friend Hermione. She said that she knew Esther. Now Hermione is within an inch of death. Is there anything that can be done?"

Klaus was silent for a moment before he spoke "something you need to understand about possession is that it is dangerous to deal with. For example if you're original body dies then you are bound to the body you are inhabiting until you flee to another one. Fleeing a body is simple so long as you have body ready to inhabit."

"But why is Hermione in such danger. She had a heart attack the other day."

"A heart attack?"

Klaus was silent for longer this time but then said "leaving a body is probably the most dangerous part of possession. The concentration necessary is incredible. There is a simple way to hinder a spirit leaving a body."

"Which is?"

"Pain. Physical, psychological. Pain. Though it is only a guess it is possible that Hermione may have gotten just enough control back to break Dahlia's concentration. This heart attack may be Dahlia's magic trying to kill Hermione in order to piece her mind back together. If you can find a way to separate Dahlia's mind from Hermione's body you may be able to save her."

It was then that Harry realized where the car was going. Though he had only seen it in the news he recognized Heathrow airport. "Are you going somewhere" he asked Klaus.

"Yes. Over my thousand year life I have made many enemies. Some of them have died, either at my hand, someone else's, or sometimes they just wither away into time. However there have always been at least two that are the most annoying. One of them has recently caught up with me and I need to disappear for a while to lose his trail."

He put his hand inside his coat and removed a phone from it. It was sleek and impressive looking. "This is yours," he said, "do with it as you please. There is already a number programmed into it. Call it and you'll reach me."

As they pulled up to the drop off area Klaus turned to Harry and said "remember what I said. Dahlia's mind in Hermione's body is unnatural. Finding a way to separate them is the key. The driver has been compelled to take you anywhere you want to go. Oh, and Harry."

"Yeah?"

"I hope we met again soon, son."

* * *

The man in the front seat who wasn't driving got out and removed Klaus' bags from the trunk. "Where to sir" the driver asked. Harry gave him the address for Grimmauld Place and sat silently in the back of the SUV as it tore its way through the London traffic. Stepping out of the SUV he slammed the door shut behind him and watched as it sped off down the street. "He's right you know," someone behind him said, "it is possible for pain to hinder a spirit leaving a body."

Turning around Harry saw a young woman standing behind him. Her skin was dark as were her eyes and her hair. She stood a few inches shorter than him but it was her dress that stood out the most. It was really old looking, like something from a Greek painting. "Nice dress" Harry said with a smirk. "Thank you. During my time it was actually all the rage" the woman said.

"You're time. Are you a vampire?"

"Not exactly."

She stepped forwards and raised her hand to touch his chest but instead it went through it.

"You're a ghost" Harry said.

"A spirit from the stone is more like it" she said smiling.

"But I didn't summon you. How are you here?"

"I'm the stone's creator. I know every nook and cranny of it. I can enter limbo and make myself visible to the stone's holder whenever I wish."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Qetsiyah, but you can call me Tessa."

* * *

Harry returned to the castle late that night, sneaking into the Room near midnight. Tessa had told him that she could help him with his Voldemort issue and confirmed what Klaus said about pain and possession. As he entered the Room a scent suddenly assaulted his nose. It was the smell of chocolate, grass, and a mix of something burning. However what made it more intense was that there was an undertone to it. It was not outright disgusting but it messed with the normal scent.

But it caused his inner wolf to growl and his eyes to turn gold as though searching for a foe. He walked slowly into the room but just as he did so liquid was poured down on top of him. But it wasn't any liquid. His skin started to burn and blister just by touching it. Through his watery and burning eyes Harry could make out a head of red hair and an evil smirk.

Another splash of burning liquid woke him up from his injury induced faint. The first thing he saw though was Ron Weasley's face. "What did you do to me" Harry growled out trying to lunge forwards. But he was stopped by ropes tied to the ceiling and his wrists. "I find it incredibly fascinating how the mighty Harry Potter can simply be downed with a splash of wolfsbane water" Ron said as he picked up another bucket and threw it on him. Harry grit his teeth as pain swelled within him.

"Why are you doing this" Harry managed to get out.

"Why? You seriously have to ask why? You ruined my family's life, that's why."

As he was yelling this Harry noticed something going on with Ron's eyes. Every once and awhile the whites would be replaced by red and veins would surround them. "What are you" Harry asked.

"I'm a vampire. I'm also the one going down in history as the one who killed the Boy-Who-Lived."


	12. Chapter 12: The Ultimatum and the Plan

I do not own Harry Potter, the Vampire Diaries, the Secret Circle, or the Originals. Sorry for not updating in a while.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

It was a testament to how painful wolfsbane was that his body, which had adapted to pain from many forced transformations, was on the verge of shutting down. Ron had used his newfound strength to bludgeon Harry's body causing bruises and cuts to appear on his skin. The Original Werewolf healing factor he had was next to useless in this situation because of the wolfsbane. Punch after punch and bucket after bucket of wolfsbane water he was so close to death he could start to smell the decay. But Harry was not going to give anybody the satisfaction of breaking him. Ron might have the upper hand now but that would all change. He just needed to get enough willpower to transform.

"I bet this must be making you so very happy" Harry managed to say. Ron, who held another bucket of wolfsbane water, said "you have no fucking idea. For years I was in your shadow. I made myself an outcast for you during our second year. It's because of you that I was exposed to dementors for a year. Sirius Black nearly killed me to get to you."

"Sirius is innocent. He wasn't after me anyways he was after Pettigrew" Harry said and all Ron did was laugh. "Is he really innocent though? You know his cousin is Bellatrix Lestrange. Ask Neville who she is I'm sure he'll now. As for Pettigrew, what a load of bullshit. You know that once you transition into a vampire all of the mind wipes and alterations are undone and guess what? I know what really happened." Though it was only a minute of relief it was more than enough. 'If I let you off your lease you need to kill him' he thought to his inner wolf. A growl resonated from the depths of his mind and he smiled with a soft chuckle escaping. "What's so funny" Ron said angrily. Harry opened his eyes and looked straight at Ron with his smile turning into a smirk.

Ron backed up and dropped the bucket of water as he saw Potter's eyes change to gold. "That shouldn't be possible" he managed to get out before he saw Potter's body start to writhe in his chains. His arms, which were shackled shortened and contracted, easily slipping through the chains that held him in place. As he fell to the floor his skin darkened and began to grow white hair. His face elongated and his teeth shapened. In moments the biggest wolf Ron ever saw stood in front of him. Pure white fur, as white as snow, covered his former friends body and gold eyes that held so much hatred and aggression stared down at him. Ron ran for the door to the Room at inhuman speeds but he only got a few feet before he was ripped off the ground and flung against a wall.

Harry watched through the wolf's eyes as Ron crashed against the wall of the Room. He smiled at the thought of finally being able to throw him around on, somewhat, equal terms. A yell rang through the Room as Ron got up from his position on the floor, his left arm twisted and his face bloodied and somewhat crushed before he healed from the injuries. But it was the wound on Ron's leg that told him the most. Blood pouring from the wound on his leg told him he had managed to break the skin and his Original Werewolf venom was now coursing through Ron's blood. In fact it seemed to already taking effect. His arm wasn't popping back into place and his face wasn't healing.

Ron tried to run at Harry but the moment he put pressure on his leg he collapsed. Harry jumped at Ron and with a swipe of his claws cleaved into Ron's face. The newborn werewolf fell down onto his face, blood pooling around him. Though he was down for the count Harry ran towards his new enemy, bite down onto Ron's left arm and flung him against a wall part of his arm still hanging in Harry's mouth. Spitting the forearm to the ground Harry walked over to Ron and saw something strange. Ron's pale skin was during gray and veins were sprouting from nowhere. Harry managed to regain enough control from the wolf to transform back.

Looking down at Ron's fresh corpse, a single tear rolled down Harry's cheek for his former friend. Wiping the tear aside though he looked over at the chains that once held him up and he got an idea.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore walked slowly through the corridors of Hogwarts towards the Room of Requirement. Setting Ron against Harry was a death sentence, he knew that. But at the same time he needed to be aware of what Harry was capable of. Original Werewolves were an obscure legend, even MIkael hadn't encountered one before. So Ron was a logical choice, aggressive, especially against Harry, and he hoped that Harry wouldn't hurt his longtime friend too much. As he got to the wall where the door to the Room should be he placed his hand on the wall and said "I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I command you to open."

With a groan the copper doors to the Room appeared and he walked inside cautiously. He he got inside he gasped at what he saw. Ron's body, gray and dulled colored from death, hung in the middle of the room from chains. His left forearm was missing and Dumbledore could it laying several feet away from the boy. Half of Ron's face was crushed and the rest had deep gouges where claws seemed to be raked across his skin. His left leg was broken and twisted and Dumbledore could see where what looked like bite marks were. "So it's true," he mused out loud, "Original Werewolves can transform at will." Seeing that the daylight ring was still on Ron's hand he removed it from the corpse and asked the Room for a window to the west, where the sun was setting. Stepped back as the sun's rays hit Ron's body causing it and his severed appendage to combust and within moments there was nothing left of them.

* * *

Harry dropped his bag onto the floor of the Chamber of Secrets and stretched. Sighing as he looked around his new dorm he walked over to the basilisks corpse rotting away and pushed it into the pool of water beneath Slytherin's head. The air was still stale and with a hint of decay it would be a tough time adjusting to it. But it was secure. Since there were no other parseltongues in the school, as far as he was aware, only he would be able to enter. Venturing into the Chamber he saw that there were other rooms that he could use for different things as well as one that looked somewhat like a bedroom. Dust from the last millennia covered the floor and was as thick as Chicago style pizza. Books littered the walls with cobwebs and the corpses of little bugs and animals propped up between and around them. Where the bed, which he was sure was once majestic, there now stood the outline of a bed. What passed for a mattress from that time, straw he thought, had since degraded and there were a few pieces of rotting wood that the termites had turned away. "Interesting" someone said behind him. Jumping around he saw Qetsiyah standing behind him with a smirk on her face. "Qetsiyah, what are you doing here" he asked.

"I got bored waiting to be summoned again and I decided to pop up. This is the Room of Requirement."

"No this is a room in the Chamber of Secrets. I was ambushed in the Room but it is no longer safe. And since only a parseltongue can open the Chamber, well. I figured it would be a safer place to live, even if it's only for a few months. I was going to summon you again."

"Oh, I know you were going to it was only a question about when. Are you ready to get started with your training."

"Training? I thought you said it would only take a single spell in order to defeat Voldemort."

"Yes it will only take one spell. But you won't even be able to give him a bloody nose with how strong you are now. I am going to teach you to tap into your own existence and draw power from there."

"My own existence? How does that work?"

"You are a nexus vorti. Yes, everybody on the Other Side knows, we witches anyways. We could feel the violation of nature that occurred when you were born. A nexus vorti is almost literally an endless source of magic. If you can tap into that power you'll be able to lock him away."

"I don't want to imprison him. I want him dead."

"Easier said than done. There are still three more horcruxes that you have to destroy..."

"Two more you mean."

"Right, two. Anyways you kill him he come back. But if you imprison him with the spell I'm going to teach you and you'll be free of him forever."

"Fine what's first." Qetsiyah only smiled.

* * *

Harry stumbled out of the Chamber the next morning feeling like he had gone through his transformation for the first time. It hadn't helped that the Chamber had been unable to provide a bed and with the training Qetsiyah put him through he wasn't in the mood, or state of mind, to do anything after training. It was a testament to how hard this training was that it was this painful. But it reminded him of a quote he heard in primary school "no pain no gain" and the gain from this would be worth it.

"You seem to be having fun" someone said as he stepped out of the entrance to the Chamber. Looking up he saw that Neville was standing on the edge looking down at him. Neville reached his hand down to help Harry up, which he graciously accepted. "How did you know I was here" Harry asked. "Dobby," was the only thing that Neville said as though it should be obvious. "He works in the kitchens and I told him I couldn't find you. Looks like you have a captain of the Harry Potter Fanclub." That caused Harry to snort. If there was a fanclub for him before it had definitely disbanded by now.

"We have some other bad news though" Neville said and motioned towards the door to the corridor. Turning around Harry faced the sink and, in parseltongue, said "close." Watching until the slabs of stone and plumbing have closed for certain he then followed Neville out of the bathroom. He was led down the hallway towards the outside of the castle and after walking through what felt like five different corridors they came across the viaduct that was used to get to the quidditch pitch and the forest. "What are we doing here" Harry asked.

Neville whistled and Harry tensed up as though there was something bad about to happen. He heard footsteps and looked towards an outcrop of stone and he could tell someone was behind it. He was expecting it to be Hannah but instead Susan Bones stepped out from behind the outcropping. Susan stared at Harry with some fire in her eyes keeping well away from him as though he was a disgusting creature, which to her he was. "Susan," Harry said kindly before turning to Neville. "So...you brought someone here to stare at me like I'm a monster."

"You are a monster" Susan said quietly but enough for both of them to hear. Neville closed his eyes as though something bad was about to happen and in a way it was. Harry stepped forwards slowly like he was stalking his prey and in a way he was. One more offensive word from her and he'd definitely kill her. "You called me here for a reason. What is it?" Harry asked.

"Susan's aunt heads the DMLE," Neville said and at the look that Harry gave him that said "the what?" he continued. "The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Tell him what you told Hannah and me."

Susan swallowed noisily before saying "my aunt has been ordered to arrest you at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. The moment the Third Task is finished the aurors will descend on the school and you will be caught." The last part was less of what was going to happen and more her opinion on him he realized but he didn't care. He would no doubt be sentenced to Azkaban for life or executed right on the spot. Something that he would definitely not allow to happen even if he had to transform in broad daylight and kill every auror there. Turning away from the two he wandered back into the castle.

He mused over his plans and what he needed to do in order to imprison Voldemort as per Qetsiyah and his plan. But there was no way to guarantee that he be able to overwhelm several auror without her help, no matter how painful it would be. While Fudge had been a moron he wasn't sure what to expect of Susan's aunt and the aurors under her control. Despite a part of him wanting to give up and allow Voldemort to control the world he wouldn't allow anybody else to suffer because of his inaction.

Walking back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom he opened the Chamber and slid down ignoring the crunching of bones and rocks beneath his feet when he landed. The pile of rocks that had fallen two years earlier had been transfigured into a wall of concrete, maintaining the rigid structural integrity of the pile while making it easier to vanish a segment of his piece by piece until one could walk through. Sliding down the ladder into the foyer of the Chamber with Slytherin's head he took a left turn and walked towards the bedroom. His trunk was lying where it was put earlier in the middle of the room. Since the Chamber wasn't exactly hospitable he would have to sit in the trunk in order to maintain his comfort levels. Sitting down in the biggest compartment of the trunk, the one his mother had used for transformations, he concentrated and within moments he was within his mindscape.

* * *

There wasn't much change in regards to what his castle looked like. It was still an inch perfect replica of Hogwarts though grass and vines still covered the floors and walls of the corridors and the light of the full moon cast a silver glow across the mental Forbidden Forest. Within moments he stood on the third floor looking at the door that had a silver "S" carved into it. His mental representation of his connection to Voldemort. Unlocking the door he inhaled loudly before he opened the door a crack. Looking through to make sure that nobody was around he quietly stepped through into Voldemort's mind.

It looked the same as ever, Slytherin banners and statues of snake-men that he wanted to stay away from at all costs lined the walls. But they were inactive they just stood there like... well statues. He was almost to the Grand staircase when he heard hissing and immediately hid behind a pillar. Looking around it he could see a snake-man slither by the archway connecting the corridor to the rest of the castle. Silently cursing at the realization that Voldemort had upgraded security since his last visit he made sure the coast was clear before making a run down three flights of stairs with Wolf-Speed.

He was heading for the Slytherin Common Room. It was a logical place to start when one considered that it was a representation of his ancestry. Though he encountered two more snake-men patrols he realized that the deeper into the castle's mental depths he got the less security there was. Finally he stopped in front of the portrait that covered the opening to the Slytherin Common Room. "Pureblood" he said quietly. It was the password that was used the last time he was here. But the portrait didn't move. He tried the password again but to no avail. Then a thought popped into his head. "Open" he hissed in parseltongue and he breathed a sigh of relief when the portrait swung open. But the green glow of the common room was nonexistent. Instead from outside the opening he could see a fiery blue glow emanating from within the common room. Walking through the opening towards the blue light he was amazed to find when he entered the common room. The goblet of fire, the source of the blue glow, stood on its pedestal in the center of the room flickering loudly. Walking towards it he lifted his hand up to touch it. The moment that he did an image filled his mind of a dimly lit room with a single high backed chair.

"Wormtail," an eerie voice spread throughout the room. "Is everything ready?"

Harry could see Pettigrew step forwards out of the shadows of the room. "Yes, Master. Everything is ready. Barty and I are heading off to Mad-Eye Moody's place now. He will not escape." The mention of Moody took Harry by surprise. 'What would they want with Moody' Harry thought. The scene immediately changed, though only gradually. He was still in the room with the high back chair though there were obviously differences. He was tempted to walk around the chair and see what was sitting in it when the door opened slowly. "Master," someone said, "it is done. We have captured Mad-Eye Moody." This newcomer was not Pettigrew. He was taller and younger with a mad glint about his eyes that was unnerving, even for him. "Is the potion ready" the eerie voice said.

"Yes master. I will be able to impersonate Moody for the entire year with the size of the batch we have produced."

"Good. And you know what you have to do, yes?"

"Yes, master. I must find out if Dumbledore knows anything and report that back to you."

"And the boy?"

"I must enter Potter's name into the Goblet of Fire and turn the Triwizard Cup into a portkey so that you may have a chance to kill, milord."

When the idea of putting his name into the Goblet was spoken his interest peaked and just before the scene completely turned to smoke he ran to the front of the chair and managed to get a glimpse of what sat on it.

* * *

"So Voldemort is coming back" Remus said. He sat back in his chair with an exhausted look on his face. The news was never going to be well received and he was looking at two people who fought in the last war. "What are we going to do" Sirius said dejectedly. "I already have a plan in motion" Harry said causing them to look at him. "A plan? Care to tell us what it is" Remus said.

"Not particularly, no. However there is something else."

"Something else? What could be more important than the rise of the the most dangerous dark lord the world has ever seen?"

"How about our lives? Fudge has ordered an arrest warrant for me. The moment the Championship ends I will be arrested. We need to leave the moment the Third Task is complete."

"We? You want us to go with you" Sirius asked. Harry was shocked that he even had to ask.

"Yes, Sirius, I want the two of you to join me. As long as you stay in England, or anywhere in Britain for that matter, you will be hunted. Remus, if we leave we can be free of this oppression to us. We can live a normal life, or a semblance of one anyway. But we need to act fast. Everything has to be planned out in order for us to get away safely."

"Where would we go" Sirius asked. "It would have to be somewhere far from here. Far enough away that the influence of Fudge and his idiots wouldn't be able to reach us. It would have to be somewhere big enough for us to blend in and not draw any attention" Harry responded.

"Such as?"

"The States," Remus interjected. "The States is huge and there are places where we can blend in easily. Not to mention that unlike here there are several werewolf packs across the entire country. We could blend in easily with them."

Sirius wasn't exactly thrilled about it. "We're not going to be able to just portkey to the states" he said pessimistically.

"No, we're not going to be able to. That's why we are going to take a plane" Harry said.

"A what?"

"A plane, Sirius. Most wizards are woefully inept when it comes to the muggle world. If we go through muggle means to leave the country to the Ministry it will be as though we dropped off the face of the planet. That means that you two will need muggle paperwork and passports."

"Gringotts can cover that easily," Remus said. "Anything else that we need to worry about."

"Not yet. Give me a month I'm sure I can get you a list. The third task of June 15th. We need to be ready by then."

* * *

When Harry returned to the Chamber that night he was greeted by a very angry Qetsiyah. "Where have you been," she asked. "We have training to do."

"Surviving. Not much of a reason to train if I can't survive the next three and a half months. Now you going to stand there or are you going to teach me."


	13. Chapter 13: The Third Task

I do not own Harry Potter, the Vampire Diaries, the Secret Circle, or the Originals.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Harry stood in front of Hermione's bed looking down at his unconscious friend. He could hear her heartbeat softly, though every pause or gap that was longer than he thought it should be startled him. Walking over to her side he ran his fingers down the side of her pale face and for a moment he heard her breath quicken and what sounded like a groan escape her lips. "Harry," Neville said from the doorway to the infirmary, "it's time."

Harry sighed. Today was June 15, the day of the third and final triwizard task. It was currently five o'clock, half an hour before the task would start. He brought his hand up to the gray pouch that hung on his belt gripping it tightly to ensure that the instrument was still there. It had not been an easily find, ascendants were rare to begin with. He had to go trekking through the "Potter archives" as he had come to call it to find it. Though Qetsiyah said that with practice it would become unnecessary, he did not have the skill to cast the spell without it. "Harry" Neville said before Harry interrupted him.

"I heard you the first time, Neville. Go back to Hannah."

After a few seconds he heard Neville's footsteps vanish down the hall. Turning back to Hermione he sat at the edge of her bed and cupped her face lightly. After today he would probably never see her again. The very thought of that caused his heart to start aching. "I will be back for you" Harry said before he kiss her forehead gently. Taking a look at his sister-in-all-but-blood for the last time he walked out of the hospital wing and headed for the quidditch pitch.

* * *

Staring out over the leafy green labyrinth that had replaced the quidditch pitch, Harry tuned out the noise from the stands as the students stamped, clapped, and called the names of those that they had decided to support. It did not escape his notice that his name was not amongst those that were chanted but he could have cared less. He was too busy going over the incantation that Qetsiyah had drilled into his head to notice anything else going on around him. He came back to reality as he heard a number of bangs resonate throughout the area and turned to see Dumbledore standing on the podium, Maxime and Karkaroff standing on either side of him. Harry listened as Dumbledore explained the rules to the crowd and champions. He would be entering the labyrinth first with Cedric, as they were both tied in first place. Then Krum would enter followed last by Delacour. He would have a brief head start to get to the cup in order to make it to Voldemort, but it wouldn't be much. He wouldn't be able to track down the cup with his magically enhanced senses, he'd have to use his instincts and sheer luck in order to beat the other three champions.

"On the sound of the cannon, Mr. Potter, Mr. Diggory, you may enter the maze" Dumbledore said and the moment he did so the sound of cannon fire flew through the air causing many people to jump. Harry stood at one of the four entrances to the maze with Cedric and walked forwards, the moment he entered the maze a wall of ten foot tall ivy rose behind him, cutting him off from any help, and preventing him from backing out. He could hear Diggory's heart pounding in his chest and then the sound of feet hitting the grassy ground of what was once the quidditch pitch.

* * *

Harry didn't know for how long he had been in the maze, though he was aware that all four champions were now wandering through its green walls. He was using his lycanthropic speed to race through the labyrinth and he was making remarkable headway. He had already found a path that seemed to have no dead-ends, it curved and twisted and swerved every which way but it seemed to be heading straight away from where he guessed the entrance to the maze were to be.

It was moments later when he turned a corner that he saw a faint blue light in the distance and he remembered the Triwizard cup from the ceremony at the beginning of the year and how it had flashed the same way. He knew it was what he was looking for. But before he moved he heard something nearby. Focusing on the sound he realized that they were footsteps, and they were closer to the cup that he was. Focusing all his might to his legs as he zoomed down the straight towards to cup he smiled at the thought of what he was going to do to Voldemort when he got to him. But the moment that his hand grazed the cup something slammed into him and the next thing he knew he was falling through the blue vortex of a portkey.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey was sitting in her office in the infirmary when a loud groan echoed through the empty hall. Sitting up immediately she realized that it was coming from one of her charges, more precisely, her only charge. Standing up she ran out of her office and was immediately lifted off her feet and slammed into a wall, the force of the impact cracking her skull and killed her.

* * *

Dahlia sat up on the bed, admiring her handy work in telekinetically killing the witch who claimed to be a nurse. It had taken months but she was finally able to fight through the teenage witches willpower. It was remarkably impressive, had she been looking for an apprentice to replace her wayward neice she would have offered to take this Hermione under her wing, but now was not the time. Her connection to the firstborn of Esther's bloodline told her something was about to happen, a tingling she felt at the base of her skull that she dreaded so much. It was never a sign of luck for her, her family always seemed to elude her.

Walking out of the hospital wing she realized that, even though it was still dusk the castle was not bustling with life like it should have been. It was at this point that she saw a red light fly by a window to her left. Running towards it she saw a large group of people gathering at what she remembered to be the quiddith pitch, though it did not look like the quidditch pitch she had seen months ago. Walking down the several flights of stairs and corridors that led to the viaduct entrance, the closest and fastest way to get to the quidditch pitch, she stopped when she heard a metallic thuding noise in the hallway to her right.  
Stopping she raised her hand and said "humenem revelio." Immediately the way seemed to become transparent and she could see through it. A single figure, which she identified as Alastor Moody was standing on the opposite side of the wall, mhaving stopped as well. "Very impressive, miss Granger," he said slowly.

"Wandless magic at your age."

Bluntly, Dahlia replied "where it is Harry?"

"Potter is competing in the third task. You've been out for quite a few months."

"I am aware of that. I presume Harry is in that labyrinth where the quidditch pitch used to be?"

"Yes he is."

Dahlia smirked and started to walk past the old auror when the moment she did so, Moody's arm shot out and grabbed her. "You will not interfere with my masters plan" he hissed in her ear. Dahlia fought the temptation to roll her eyes at the aurors choice of words. Without flexing a muscle the auror went crashing into a wall, knocking his flask out of his coat pocket and causing it and its contents to spread across the floor.

Dahlia immediately caught the scent of applewood and a whiskey-type smell from the liquid, a dead giveaway that it was polyjuice potion. "Who are you" Dahlia asked inquisitively. When the imposter did not respond she grabbed his face and made eye contact with him and immediatelly she entered his mind, shattering through the not-at-all impressive occlumency shields that he had. She watched as the imposters, who she now knew to be someone named Barty Crouch, entire life flashed before her eyes and she took note of all the atrocities that he had committed, up until a few months ago when he had been liberated from his fathers control by someone named Wormtail, Hermione's memories told her that this Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew. After watching him being freed she watched as the pathetic thing of a dark lord told Crouch what to do in order to get Harry Potter to him so that his blood could be used to make him stronger.

She knew that Voldemort would kill Potter the second he could, something that she could not allow. She had been waiting a millennia in order to find another member of the Mikaelson family after her sister tried to renege on their deal by turning her children into the Original Vampires, rendering them infertile. She would not loose this one.

* * *

Harry hit the ground hard after the blue lightshow ceased. He could hear another heartbeat, though it might have been his own pounding in his head. Getting to his feet he realized that the other heartbeat belonged to Diggory, he realized that Diggory must have been the one to have jumped at the cup, hitting Harry and being taken along with him when the portkey activated. Looking around, he realized that he was in the cemetary just as he was supposed to be, the cauldron that he had seen in Voldemort's plan of this moment even sat in the middle of the cemetary not ten feet away from where he was. Just as Diggory was getting to his knees Harry ran up to him and kicked him in the face, knocking him out. His plan was going to be tough enough without Diggory's interference. Dragging Diggory behind a tombstone, he managed to get back to where the portkey had dropped him, just in time for his scar to flare up.

Dropping to the ground from the pain, he remembered that the only time it had flared up like this was when he had encountered Voldemort years ago during his first year.

It was at this moment when his vision was filled with red and he was lifted off the ground and landed against a tombstone. He guessed that it was a stunning spell because for a brief moment before his Original Werewolf resilience kicked in he was paralyzed. But in that brief moment the tombstone behind him came alive and picked him up, pinning him to its cold marble body, his arms strung up above his head. Looking up he saw Pettigrew standing next to the cauldron with a triumphant grin on his face, one Harry would be pleased to wipe off when his plan came together. But it was the rasping voice that came from the swaddled bundle in Pettigrew's arm that drew his attention. "Harry Potter, once more we meet face to face. But this time, you will not escape due to sheer luck. Wormtail, begin the potion." Pettigrew nodded and dumped the swaddled bundle into the now boiling cauldron, Harry silently wished that the bundle would drown, but he doubted he would be that lucky.

Pettigrew pointed his wand at one of the gravestones, Harry could see that it had been cracked open and a few grains of dust levitated from the marble boulder. "Bone of the father, unknowingly taken, you will revive your son," Pettigrew droned. Next he turned to Harry and drew a knife from his coat before making a longer than necessary cut on Harry's forearm. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will revive your foe." Harry could see that Pettigrew hesitated for a brief moment before going along with the next part of the ritual. Sheathing his wand he raised the knife to his forearm and with a chop dismembered himself. "Fl-flesh o-of the servant, y-you will revive your m-m-master." With that final syllabal the fire under the cauldron flared a white blue before being extinguished.

Then the cauldron started to shake and tremble before evaporating into black smoke. Through the black smoke Harry could make out the pale visage of Voldemort. The smoke currled around him before it solidified into obsidian robes. Harry watched as the red slitted eyes of the man who murdered his mother stood before him. Voldemort's noseless face found Harry's and smirking. "Thank you, Harry Potter, for your kind donation to my resurrection" he said before turning to Wormtail. But Harry wasn't paying attention. When Wormtail had dismembered himself the spell animating the tombstone had broken and Harry was waiting for the perfect moment to make a run for it.

As much as Harry would have liked to activate the ascendant right away and banish both of them to whatever prison hell dimension the cosmos trapped them in, Harry knew it was Voldemort's idea to summon his minions, as least those not trapped in Azkaban, in order to chide them. Harry saw Pettigrew hold out his bleed stump of a hand and say "master, you promised."

"Your other arm, Wormtail" was all Voldemort said in disdain and Harry could see Wormtail hold out his left arm before Voldemort pushed the tip of Wormtail's wand against his skin causing it to flare black before settling. That was Harry's que. Channeling his strength to his arms Harry cracked the marble holding him in place before racing away.

Ducking behind a tombstone not far from where he had escaped Harry removed the ascendant from the pouch on his belt. Running his cut arm over the top of the bronze cogs he watched as the glass bulb in the middle of the device lit up red. Closing his eyes he concentrated and felt the magic in the air, it was like the very air was being superheated and solidified around him, before his spoke "sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum. Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarez perpetuum. Phasmatos filio, phasmatos effurgarex perpetuum."

* * *

Voldemort seethed in fury at the fact that Potter escaped. Wormtail's pathetic concentration was insufficient to properly hold even a fourteen year old boy in place. Then multiple pops of apparation resounded throughout the cemetary and Voldemort grinned as reinforcements arrived. Before any of them could speak Voldemort yelled "Harry Potter has escaped, he could not have gotten far. Whoever brings him to me, unharmed and alive, will be forgiven for their crimes against me!"

* * *

Harry finished the incantation for the ascendant and watched as the cogs whirled and sounded, signifying that the spell was ready. Without a celestial body or event to generate a banishing circle he would have to use his willpower to generate it, and all of his prey were in one place.

Coming out from behind the tombstone Harry held the whirling ascendant in front of him before walking back to the clearing where Voldemort was. "Master, there he is" he heard one of the Death Eaters say. "Phasmatos effurgarex perpetuum" Harry whispered before a blinding white light surround Voldemort and his minions. Harry watched as the Death Eaters seemed to be desintegrated by the light.

But as Harry watched the Death Eaters vanish he heard another pop of apparition and for a brief moment Harry saw Hermione standing at the top of a hill behind him. Harry was about to call out her name when a silver link of chain flew out of the white light. Looking back at the portal he saw the faint glimpse of Voldemort's face before it vanished and a body flew passed him. He was just in time to see the last glimpse of Hermione's face disappear into the light before the light faded completely, the prison world having been established and closed.

Realizing what he had done Harry fell to his knees, the blood ascendant dropping to the cemetary ground as well. He had no idea how long he knelt there, looking at the place his best friend had occupied moments before, before he had condemned her to an eternity with Voldemort and his Death Eaters.  
"Potter," he heard someone say behind him. For a moment he was startled until he remembered that Diggory had hitched a ride with him. "Where are we?"

Harry ignored the Hufflepuff as he tried to pull himself together from what he had just done. "Potter, you alive over there" Diggory said.

He stood up and turned to the Hufflepuff before saying "congratulations, Cedric, you've won. The triwizard cup is yours." With that he wandered into the town of Little Hangleton to catch the Knight Bus to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

"You okay, pup," Remus asked him as the stood outside London City airport, watching the rain pelt the Thames. "No matter how many times you ask me that Remus, I doubt I'll ever be able to say yes. I've condemned my best friend to an eternity with Riddle and his munchers," Harrysaid reaching into his pocket and removed the button that anchored his glamour charm.

"The passport for me is under Harry Mikaelson, not Harry Potter. I won't be needing this any more."

"Mikaelson?"

"A name Klaus and his family use from time to time, I'm told. I'll never forgive myself for what I've done to Hermione, but Harry Potter is dead. He died when the wizarding world turned their backs on him for something he couldn't control. Harry Mikaelson on the other hand, is free from all that. He's going to be a legend to rival his father. I won't let anybody tell me what to do ever again."

Harry ignored Remus' gaze as he walked into the airport with his suitcase rolling behind him. He met up with Sirius inside where he was waiting for the two of them with their tickets. When Harry saw their destination on the tickets he was shocked. "Boston," he said, "we're going to Boston?"

"Yes and no. Boston is where we're flying into. We're actually going to be going somewhere else. Somewhere we won't ever be looked for."

"And where is that?"

"Salem, well New Salem to be more specifically. It's a district of Salem created after several families fled regular Salem after the witch hunts. It's a primarily muggle neighborhood, though there are bound to still be a few witches around somewhere."

"And you think it's a good idea to go there of all places?"

"Sure, why not. Nobody would ever think to look for us there."

"Something tells me it is not going to be that easy."


	14. Chapter 14: The Scarlett Witch

I do not own Harry Potter, the Vampire Diaries, the Originals, or the Secret Circle. Warning, very dark.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"Tell me you're joking" Harry said plainly, staring that the sight before him.

"Sorry, pup," Sirius said smiling, "this is all real. You need this, Harry. I know it. I know that it will help you."

"What makes you think that I need help?"

"I don't know. Maybe the body count you've been piling up in the last few months" Sirius said, the judginess in his tone evident.

The last couple of months had been difficult for Harry. The first week he couldn't sleep at all, he kept flashing back to the image of Hermione being sucked into the glowing light of the prison dimension he had locked Voldemort and his Death Eaters in. The thought of what they would do to her there kept him up some nights. But eventually he found an outlet that allowed him to suppress these thoughts and dreams, and it worked magnificently.

It had all started the full moon after their arrival. He had found some campers out in the woods that surrounded the town and eviscerated them. He hadn't really thought much about killing people before, but after this it became sort of a stress relief activity for him. Whenever he felt the thoughts of Hermione coming back to him he'd just go out and rip someone to pieces, enjoying the thrill that his werewolf form gave him while doing it. He had lost count of how many "animal attacks" there had been in the town since his arrival, he didn't exactly care either.

He had adjusted quickly to his new appearance after giving up his Harry Potter identity. Once be go used to the dirty blonde hair and sharper features, everything, almost everything at least had gotten better. He had also taken an interest in reading the many grimoires and spellbooks that he had salvaged from Potter Manor. His grandmothers was one that he liked the most. Though it had not been updated in almost a thousand years the spells in it were like nothing he found in some of the other books. Only the seriously old Potter and Black books could match the spellpower of Esther's grimoire.

Sirius and Remus didn't agree with his new lifestyle, though only Sirius made it known. Both of them had adapted well to the new town despite never being outside their home country before. Sirius had bought himself a Porsche and had made a hobby of riding around town happy at the fact that he no longer had to hide from the authorities anymore. Remus on the other hand had gotten himself a girlfriend, a vet named Natalie, something that that Sirius and Harry had taken great pleasure in teasing him about.

"Okay," Harry said, "this will not help, though. You want me to stop killing people and yet you're throwing me into a cesspool of raging hormones and idiotic kids."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, pup. Have fun."

"I'm sorry, there doesn't appear to be a Mr. Mikaelson on record here" the secretary said as she looked Harry in the eyes. Harry sighed, he knew where this was going.

"Try under Potter, please. My guardian must not have put my name change through" he said smiling as charmingly as possible.

The secretary turned back to the computer and a moment later said "ah, yes, here you are Mr. Potter. I can have the name issue changed for you if you'd like."

"Please do" Harry replied as he forced a smile and took the schedule that she had printed for him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," someone said from behind him. "Nice to finally meet you."

Turning around Harry saw that the voice belonged to a middle aged man with graying hair and a dark suit. "I'm Principal Eckleson, welcome to New Salem High" he said, stretching out his hand.

Reaching forwards Harry shook the hand as firmly as he could. It was then that Harry saw someone else in the room. A girl that looked no older than himself, her hair was stark white, almost like Malfoy's though she lacked the pompous douchebag aura. Her skin was pale, accentuating her hair color.

"Ms. Palmer," Principal Eckleson said, "please come over here."

The girl got up from her chair and walked over to where they were standing. She clearly had a air around her of extreme boredom and carelessness. Harry made eye contact with her and for a brief moment her metallic green eyes shown with an inner fire, something that immediately made him smirk.

"Mr. Mikaelson, Scarlett here will be your guide around the school" Eckleson said.

"What" the girl, Scarlett, said.

"You heard me, young lady. Physically assaulting any student regardless of their year will not be tolerated in this establishment," Eckleson said. "As punishment you will show our new student around. Is that understood?"

"I don't suppose it would change your mind if I told you he was being really annoying and leering at me. Would it?"

Eckleson gave her a look.

Scarlett just looked at him and said "yes, sir."

* * *

"Open you blasted door" Sirius yelled for what had to have been the tenth time that day.

He was standing outside Harry's room, wand in hand, trying to force the door, which had clearly been enchanted shut, open.

"What are you doing" Remus said as he walked up the stairs.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're trying to break into Harry's room."

"Then that's exactly what I'm doing."

Remus sighed. He probably knew what had forced Sirius to do such an extreme thing.

"So it went well at school today then" he asked as he watched the other Marauder curse at the fact the door wouldn't open.

"He took it about as well as I was expecting him too. But it was something he said that really made me angry."

"And what was that?"

"He needs interaction, Moony. School will give that to him, regardless of what he thinks."

"What did he say, Sirius?"

"He said that it wouldn't change anything. That is why I am trying to get into his room. If I can get to that spellbook he's always reading then I can change what's influencing him. Oh for crying out loud. _Bombarda._"

Remus ducked for cover and Sirius unleashed the blasting hex in confined quarters. But rather than imploding the door, the dark red and black lights ricocheted off the door and smashed into the wall across the hall. When the smoke and dust cleared there was a gaping hole in the wall revealing Remus' room.

"You need to relax, Sirius," Remus said as he put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "You shouldn't go to such extremes to try and change Harry. He's a teenager they rebel against overbearing authorities, even Lily went through that phase."

"Oh, believe me, this is not extreme. Extreme would be calling… Oh, forget it. He's going out and murdering people, Moony," Sirius yelled. "Lily would be appalled at what her son's become. It's all because of that fucker Klaus. When Harry was the son of James he had such good inside him…"

"This has nothing to do with Klaus' influence and you know it. He was betrayed by his best friend, he sentenced another to life with nobody else but Death Eaters and Voldemort, and the people that once idolized him and made him a celebrity now hate him for something that he has no control over, Sirius. You need to see that."

"People would hate you when they found out you were a werewolf, what's different with Harry?"

"Okay first off, Sirius, one I had years to get used to the stigma of lycanthropy, Harry hasn't. And second, I was not a household name, he was. Harry has a lot of stress that he needs to release. I say we let Harry work through and be there to support him when he needs it."

* * *

"That's the gym, that's the girls locker room, that's the boys locker room, that's the vending machine that always eats the bills so you have to use coins," Scarlett said as they walked down the hall.

Harry wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying and was more focused on her. "You're a freshman aren't you" he asked, trying to sound as charming as possible.

"New Salem's a small town, Mikaelson. This school, it's a k-12, saves space and we get to share a building with the rugrats" Scarlett said, showing no interest in how charming he tried to sound.

They continued down the hall, the windows allowing a nice glimpse of the landscape the surrounded the four story school. "Scarlett" a voice rang through the hall. Turning around they saw a girl running towards them. Her black hair was much longer than Scarlett's, reaching down past her shoulders. She looked like a typical girly girl, pink skirt, pink shirt, even her shoes were mostly pink, and they sparkled.

"Keep walking" Scarlett said as she turned around and walked away from the girl.

"Scarlett, please wait," the new girl said. "I want to talk to you."

"Funny, Cynthia, I don't want to talk to you" Scarlett said.

"Please, just for a moment?"

Scarlett looked back at Harry and looked down the hall behind him. Following her gaze he saw that there were other kids there, all of them boys. Three of them looked about his own age while the fourth looked older, he must have been an upperclassman.

Scarlett sighed, walked back towards Harry and said "I'm going to indulge her so she'll leave me alone. What's your first class?"

Removing his schedule from his pocket he said "Basics of Chem, Room 202."

"Follow the hallway and go up the stairs, second door on the right."

Harry stepped out of sight of the rest of them and was about to go up the stairs when he felt something surge past him. It felt familiar like a wave of magic flowing through the hall. Turning back to the hall he felt something brush against his mind. It was some form of magical repulsion spell. He tried to move towards the hall back he couldn't it was like his limbs were set in concrete when he tried to get near it. Backing away from the hall he focused for a moment and then the sounds became much sharper and clearer. He focused in on the hall and to his relief he could still hear what was going on.

"I don't want your apologies," Scarlett said, "if that's all that you have to say then you're wasting your time."

"Fine," Cynthia said, "I'll cut to the chase. The Elders have called a meeting tonight."

"A meeting? For what?"

"We're taking down the werewolf that's been roaming the town."

Harry's eyes shot open when he heard that. If people in this town knew about werewolves, what else did they know about.

"Werewolves? Please, werewolves are a myth. Even to us witches."

"Us? Even after what happened you still think you're one of us?"

"My magic is bound, not removed. I'll find a way to unbind it and when I do I'll make sure that one body can do it again."

"I take it that you won't be coming to the meeting then?"

"Not even when hell freezes over."

Harry could hear footsteps coming down the hallway and he figured that Scarlett was now walking towards where he was. He was just about to leave when he heard what was said next.

"The Elders are prepared to unbind your magic if you help us."

Scarlett's footsteps stopped. Harry could hear her heart start pounding in her chest.

"What did you say?"

"Help us with the werewolf and the Elders will unbind your magic."

There was a moment's pause before he heard Scarlett say "when and where?"

"The Black Quarry, be there at eight thirty tonight. Don't be late."

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly after that. The discovery that there were witches in New Salem was a shock, but also the fact that they were aware of his presence. Harry glossed through the day, planning a way to surprise the Elder's the following night.

Harry was flipping through one of his grimoires, it was a thing he did that helped him think. He was going over the plan he had formulated for that night. According to what he found online, Black Quarry was an old mine that had long since been abandoned. It was at the edge of the town's borders, only a couple of miles from his house. He wouldn't have time to scope it out, not with Sirius looking over his shoulder. Then there was the issue with the dinner that they were having tonight, Remus and his vet girlfriend Natalie where coming over.

Harry thought it was an idiotic idea, having a party on the night of a full moon. The party was set for six and the moons apex would be reached by nine, it was cutting it a bit close. With his plan formulated he walked over to his bookcase and removed another grimoire from it. Something about tonight was irking him, it was like the hairs on the back of his head kept sticking up, it was really starting to get on his nerves. He was about to start reading through the grimoire when there was a knock at the door. Looking up he saw that it was Remus.

"What's up" Harry asked.

"I was hoping to talk with you about tonight" Remus replied.

"Sure, something wrong?"

"Not really, no. I'm just uneasy about what I have planned."

This got Harry's attention immediately.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm planning on telling Natalie who I am."

Harry paused for a moment and then said "what."

"I want to tell Natalie who I am. That I'm a wizard and a werewolf."

"Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"I…I think I love her."

Harry placed the grimoire on the desk and said "how long have you known her, a month or two? What do you really know about her? How can you be sure that she'll be with you when she finds out?"

"I can't. But I have to trust that she will."

Harry stood at the desk for a moment before he walked towards Remus, stopping a few feet away from him. He looked Remus in the eyes and said "then you're an idiot."

* * *

"So Natalie," Sirius said, "anything fun today at work."

"Had to neuter a dog today, so there's that" she said.

Harry stared across the table at Remus ebony haired girlfriend and said "ripping off some canine's testicles is fun?"

"It isn't really cutting them off but yeah."

Natalie had skin tan enough to almost match her black hair, however she managed to accomplish that in New England was a mystery. Her eyes were a dull sapphire blue that made it difficult to gauge her mood. As she sat laughing with Sirius and Remus, Harry was sitting quietly eating the chicken that Sirius had managed not to somehow burn.

Dinner was a somber affair, it usually was, there wasn't much to talk about. Harry glanced over at Remus, it was remarkable to see him looking at Natalie, rather than the clock on the night of a full moon. It was strange to say the least.

Once dinner was swept away Harry looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost eight thirty. Leaning over to Remus he said "Remus, it's almost time."

"I know, Harry. I know. Give me a moment" Remus replied.

"Time for what" Natalie replied.

Harry looked over at Remus, he was certain that his eyes were saying "don't you dare."

Remus took a deep breath and said "Natalie, there's something I have to tell you."

"Remus, ..." Harry warned.

"No, Harry, I have to do this."

Harry got up from his seat and walked over to the kitchen counter as Remus leaned closer to Natalie.

"Natalie, there's a secret I've been keeping from you."

"Remus, what do you mean? What have you been keeping from me?"

Remus exhaled for a moment before saying "I'm a werewolf."

The silence was deafening for moments before Natalie got up from her chair, wandered from the kitchen into the den and said "you're the werewolf that's been killing people."

Harry's heart stopped for a moment. This was not his anticipated reaction, it was the reaction of someone in the know. Someone who was…

"You're a witch" Harry breathed out, just loud enough for them to hear.

"Wait, what" Sirius asked.

"She's a witch, that's how she knows what the animal attacks, really are" Harry elaborated.

The three British wizards stood looking at Natalie standing in the den, a terrified look on her face.

"The attacks, it's you" she croaked out, her eyes starting to glisten with tears.

"Actually" Harry said, "that would be me."

Natalie's eyes shifted from Remus to him for a moment. Remus got up from his chair and started to walk towards her, she backed up a few steps when he did.

"Natalie," Remus whispered as he tried to get closer to her. "I have been a werewolf since I was a child. I have taken every precaution necessary. I have never killed someone."

"I…I thought you had to kill someone to activate the werewolf curse."

"In those born with it like Harry, yes. But I was bitten, I have never killed someone."

Remus undid the cufflink buttons on his shirt and rolled the sleeve up. Harry could easily make out the scars that ringed around a portion of his lower arm, where he had been bitten.

Natalie was still for a moment before she started walking closer to Remus. She didn't stop until she was standing in front of Remus. Lifting her hand, she placed it on Remus's skin and traced the scars with her fingertips. She finished tracing the scars before she looked Remus in the eyes, smiled, and then leaned forwards, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Well that went better than I expected" Harry said.

Looking once more at the clock he saw that it was nearing nine and said "sorry to break up the party but it's getting closer to the time where him and I turn into big fluffy killing machines. We should really be getting you locked up downstairs, Mooney."

Remus broke the kiss and said "Harry's right. I should get to the cellar, it's where I chain myself up each full moon."

"I should get going then," Natalie said. "I'll call you tomorrow then."

She made a move to walk towards the door before Harry sped in front of her, causing her to jump back.

"Yeah, about that. Why would I let you leave? You'd probably go directly to the rest of your coven and blab who I am to them."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? So, you weren't going to go to Black Quarry where they're all camped out waiting for me."

Natalie paled considerably when he said that.

"Harry, what are you talking about" Sirius said.

"Turns out you might have been right about going overboard. The towns coven wants me dead. They're planning a little excursion tonight where they can kill me. She's in on it."

"I swear I won't tell anybody" Natalie said.

"Like I'd believe that."

Harry sped forwards, wrapped his hand around Natalie's neck and pinned her to the wall, a foot off the floor.

"Harry, let her down" Remus yelled.

"Why? So, she can go tell people who I am? I take threats on my life very seriously."

He tightened his grip on Natalie's throat for a moment before something smashed into him throwing him away from Natalie and causing her to fall to the ground. Looking up he saw that it was Remus who had attacked him. He was standing several feet away from Harry looking down at him, his eyes a luminescent yellow. Harry cracked a smile and focused, his sight became altered and he was sure his eyes were are as bright as Remus'. He rose to his feet and said "bring it, mutt."

Remus jumped at Harry, though it did no good as Harry caught him by the shoulder and swung him around, letting him go, causing him to fly through the air and smash into the wall. Harry groaned for a moment as he felt his hair start to tingle, the sign of the full moon starting to affect him. He reached down inside him, suppressing the urge to transform momentarily, he had business he needed to finish. He saw Natalie lying on the floor at the base of the wall, unconscious by the look of things. He started to walk towards her.

"Harry," Sirius said, "don't you dare."

Sirius was pointing his wand at him. Harry smirked.

"You really going to kill me, Sirius?"

"I don't want to, Harry. Don't make me."

"You couldn't even if you tried. _Ignis_."

A warm sensation rose from Harry's hand, where the black and silver ring was, and the next second Sirius' wand erupted into flames. As Sirius threw the wand to the ground and tried to put the fire out, Harry picked up Natalie and placed his hand right around her throat.

"Harry," he heard someone croak. Turning around he saw that Remus was at least somewhat conscious. "Please don't."

Harry just looked at him for a moment before smirking. All it took was a flick of his wrist and a sickening snap resounded throughout the house. Natalie dropped to the ground like a lead weight.

By this time the full moon was starting to agitate him, he wouldn't be able to hold it off for much longer. Looking over at Sirius who had managed to put out the fire of his wand, though it did no good, he said "get him downstairs, now. I have a date with some meddling witches."

Harry ran out the back door of the house, towards the trees at the edge of the property, discarding pieces of clothes as he got closer, just as he made it passed the tree line, he dropped his ring into the grass and within moments was transformed, running through the trees to a certainly bloody night.

* * *

Scarlett stepped out of the woods into the clearing around Black Quarry and stopped. In front of her were dozens of people, each dressed in black robes that shone in the combined illumination of the full moon and the roaring fires spread around the area.

"You're late," someone said, "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come."

Turning to her left she saw that the voice belonged to Cynthia.

"I almost didn't. But I'd do anything to get my magic back."

"Good to know. Put these on."

Cynthia handed her a black robe, much like the one she was wearing. It was weird seeing the girl who usually wore nothing other than pink in a black robe. Putting the robe on Scarlett followed her through the mass of other witches. She pretended not to notice the looks she received from the rest of the witches there. Having one's magic bound made one a pariah among a magical community. Ignoring the looks she followed Cynthia to the center of the gathering where a group of people were standing around a small wooden table looking over parchments. There red robes immediately identified them as the Elders, the ruling body of the witches of New Salem, and the council in charge of protecting the town from all things supernatural.

Cynthia stopped and cleared her throated getting their attention.

Scarlett immediately knew who they were. There was Arnold Rogers, Cynthia's grandfather, the oldest of the Elders. He looked it too. His skin was wrinkly, his eyes were jaundiced and the iris' were black, causing his eyes to look like coals and embers. He was completely bald, though he had a pointed goatee. His eyes had a look of contentment when he saw her that made Scarlett uneasy.

The other Elders looked at her with anger, a few with disgust. It was nothing that she wasn't used to by know. Looking around she saw that there was also Annabelle Hutchins, Edward Whyte, Elizabeth Masson, and Morgan Byrnes. Scarlett momentarily flashbacked to months ago when the five of them had bound her magic after the incident.

"Ah, Scarlett, welcome," Rogers said, "thank you, Cynthia. You may go."

Cynthia voiced her thanks and then disappeared back into the mass of other witches.

"Scarlett, my dear, follow me," he said.

Scarlett followed the Elder through the mass of witches who parted like the Red Sea in the presence of the Elders. It was something that Scarlett had never really been comfortable with, it made the coven look and sound more like a cult than a simple gathering.

"You are a unique individual, Scarlett."

"Unlikely."

"No, you are. Neither of your parents exhibit magic yet you yourself do. It is rare that a muggleborn is found in New Salem, I myself was the last. Regardless of how things may have turned out months ago."

Scarlett stopped walking.

"Don't speak to me about how things turned out. I'm well aware of the consequences of what I did. I have this enormous hole in my chest that I can't fill, this never-ending depression hanging over me all the time. I know more about the consequences than what you can preach."

"Be that as it may. I want you to know that this changes nothing.

That got Scarlett's interest right away.

"Wait, what? Cynthia said…"

"Cynthia said whatever she needed to say to get you here."

Rogers turned around and started walking back to the rest of the witches, but when Scarlett tried to follow him, she ran straight into an invisible barrier. Looking down she saw that she was standing in a circle of ash, a mystical rune charred into the grass.

"What, what's happening?"

"Bait, my dear. We needed bait to lure the werewolf into our trap. That would be you."

"What? Why? Why me?"

"Because you're expendable. Your magic is bound, it will remain bound for your crime against the coven."

"I didn't do anything against you. He wasn't a witch."

"No, he wasn't that doesn't mean he wasn't an ally of ours. He won't miss you, nobody will. _Ramptus._"

Scarlett screamed in pain as her arms started to bleed. The gashes were just enough to be painful and yet not enough for her to bleed to death.

Suddenly a howl rang through the clearing and fear gripped Scarlett's heart.

* * *

Harry was enjoying the feeling of the wind flowing through his fur as he raced towards the Quarry. He could already smell blood coming from that direction and it was like a homing beacon for his werewolf side.

Harry stopped just on the border of the quarry, still hidden under the canopy of trees and thus unseen by the witches in the quarry. He saw the mass of black robed people standing behind five red robed ones. The scent of blood was overcome by that of ash and wolfsbane. Looking closer he saw that the grass around the witches was burned.

_'A protective circle'_ he thought chuckling. Then he noticed someone else, the origin of the blood. There was another black robed person in another circle further away from the rest of them. Harry realized immediately what was going on; they had used one of their own as bait. Slowly, he stalked out of the forest and smiled a bit as the murmuring and terrified whispers sprung up within the mass of witches.

"Stay calm," someone said, "the beast can't enter as long as the circle remains intact."

Harry looked down at the black circle that surrounded the witches. He wouldn't be able to massacre them until it was broken. Turning back to the witch they used as bait his heart stopped as he saw it was the girl from school, Scarlett. Something broke a little inside him when he saw the state she was in. Quickly walking over to where she was he noticed that there was another circle around her, likely meant to keep her from escaping.

Looking at her, Harry realized that she was still conscious, her eyes filled with terror as she stared directly at him. An idea popped into Harry's head, he pawed at the circle surrounded Scarlett and once the ash was broken up he felt the magical protection disappear. Walking forwards he could smell her fear as he neared. He needed to do something to calm her down. Walking forwards gently he lowered his head until it was just in front of hers. As tears started to stream down Scarlett's face his tongue darted out and licked the tears from her skin.

Turning back to the rest of the witches Harry stalked forwards a few steps before speeding forwards. He crashed into the barrier and ricocheted several feet before getting back up. It might not have affected the barrier any but it certainly affected the people inside the barrier.

"Stay calm, everyone. It can't get in," someone said amongst cries of terror and anguish.

Someone tried to make a run for it and the moment he did so, Harry was on top of him ripping his chest open. He was making more of a show of it than he had to, he needed the witches to be frightened so they would flee the circle.

"Now, we need to do the spell now."

Harry immediately felt something flow over him. It was some spell he was unfamiliar with, though he was certain it had only one purpose. Reaching deep inside himself he managed to suppress the spell momentarily as he made another lunge at the circle this time more people made a break for it. The moment his teeth sank into the first witch he came up with an idea.

He spun the witch around and released her, causing the body to fly through the air, impacting the mass of witches in the circle and causing one to trip falling down onto the ashen barrier. Harry saw this and grinned. Before the man could get up Harry had gripped him by his robe and dragged him across the ground breaking up the circle.

The moment the protective barrier fell Harry was upon them mauling left and right, he did his best to make sure that anybody that he bit was killed, he didn't need other werewolves running around town.

As he finished off the last of the witches foolish enough not to run he looked around to see who was left. He noticed that everybody was dead; he also noticed that there was one person missing.

* * *

Scarlett ran through the woods away from the bloodbath at the Quarry. It wasn't that she cared for the people there, maybe at one point yes, but now, now they had watched as a werewolf had almost killed her. They could all rot in hell then. Tears rolled down her face at the thought of being caught in the fangs of the werewolf, seeing what it had done to a full coven of powerful witches, what hope did she have.

Her musings were interrupted by a magical force that lifted her off the ground and propelled her straight into a tree. As her vision recovered she could make out the red robe of someone approaching her. Moments later she saw his face. Rogers was standing parallel to her his face the picture of rage.

"Everything was planned out," he spat. "It took us months to find a viable protection spell, even longer to find a spell that could transform a werewolf back into human form despite the full moon. All we needed was a distraction. That was you. Why didn't it kill you? Why?"

"I don't know," Scarlett spat at the Elder. "I was just hoping it would take you down."

This caused Rogers to chuckle and replied "I was thinking the same thing. But now I'll have to do it myself."

Rogers reached into his robe and removed the move malevolent looking dagger Scarlett had ever seen. Its silver blade was curved like a massive talon and gleamed like it had its own light source within itself, enough of a clue to tell her that it was enchanted. Roger pressed the tip of the blade against her neck and she suddenly felt a numbness take over. But the moment the numbness appeared she suddenly felt a warmth appear in his chest that suddenly swam through the rest of her body. The moment it reached her neck though she felt a massive wave of force erupt from within her body that rippled outwards. Her vision went black for a moment.

Scarlett looked around her at the devastation that had been caused. She didn't know how but she had done it. The trees and the grass looked as though had been charred, like lightning had hit them. Looking around she saw that Rogers was laying on the ground. Walking closer to the body she noticed that, while it didn't look burned at all, Rogers was most certainly dead. His chest wasn't rising and his eyes seemed to look off into the distance. As she stepped closer a metallic ping from beneath her foot got her attention. Looking down she saw that she had stepped on the dagger that Rogers had pulled out of his robes. Remembering what had happened she brought her hand up to her neck quickly remembering where the blade had been moments before. Bringing her hand away from her neck she was amazed to find that there was no blood there like she thought there would be.

But it was not the lack of blood that got her attention. There was something on her hand, like a burn but the edging around it was smoother, making look almost like a birthmark. It was a circle with a triangle inside of it, at the top there was what looked like a cross with a pinwheel on the side of it. It took up her entire palm with the cross and the pinwheel pointing towards her index finger. She was so fixated on the symbol that she didn't hear someone come up behind her.

"Well this is a surprise" someone said.

Scarlett let out a frightened yell as she jumped backwards coming face-to-face with the person. She recognized him immediately from school, that dirty blonde hair with faint red spots, the angular features, but it was the startling green eyes that drew her attention right away.

"Mikaelson," she exhaled, "what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Harry asked. "It's not safe to be out during a full moon."

Scarlett managed to divert her attention away from his eyes long enough to take in the rest of him. For some reason, he wasn't wearing a shirt or shoes, though he had on a par of denim jeans that had tears in at least one of the legs. Looking back up his body she felt her face heat up as she took in the sight of him. He wasn't muscular, at least not overboard muscular, he had just enough defining muscle so that it didn't look out of place on his body.

"Believe…believe me, I know."

"Oh, I'm well aware of that, do you know how hard it was to resist sinking my teeth into that porcelain flesh of yours?"

Scarlett was confused for a moment before Mikaelson's emerald green eyes changed color. Now they were the color of liquid gold, the brightest gold she'd ever seen, and the whites of his eyes were pitch black, making the gold iris' seem to glow with an inner fire.

She tripped over herself as she tried to get away from the boy in front of her. Just before she hit the forest floor, Harry was standing over her, having caught her during her fall. His eyes changed color again for a brief moment before his eyes left hers and looked down at her arms. The gashes the Elder had made were still there, though they were no longer bleeding.

She could see Harry swallow hard before his eyes returned to hers. He pulled her to her feet before running his hands down her arms. His fingertips on her skin felt like fire, though it wasn't uncomfortable. His hands stopped at her elbows for a moment before travelling further down, his thumbs traced the gashes and there was an almost painful heat coming from his hands as he did so. Scarlett cried out and fell forwards her forehead coming into contact with his bare chest.

As the heat disappeared she looked down at her arms and saw that the gashes had disappeared, the only traces that they were even there were the trails of dried blood on her skin. Realizing where her head was she pulled away from him blushing.

"I…I didn't know werewolves could do that."

"Werewolves can't. There's advantages to also being part witch."

Scarlett's eyes flew open and she stared at him for a moment before looking away trying to come to grips with what had just happened. She was about to turn away from him before his arm lashed out and grabbed her wrist. She jumped for a moment and her heart stopped as she thought about what he could do.

Harry turned her hand over so that he was looking at the palm. He could easily make out the symbol etched onto Scarlett's palm.

"It didn't heal" he whispered as he ran his fingers over the symbol.

"I think it a curse symbol" Scarlett said after a moment.

"A curse symbol?"

"Well it appeared right after all this happened."

Scarlett motioned to the surrounding trees and Harry could see that the bark was charred, like it had been burned horribly.

"What happened here?"

"He tried to kill me. One moment that knife is pressed against my throat, the next a wave of warmth is flowing over me and then this happened."

* * *

Harry stopped for a moment as he was running his fingers over the charred bark. He remembered months earlier when he had destroyed Salazar Slytherin's locket in the Chamber. The wave of warmth that she described, the similar situations that they had been in. Could there be a connection?

"I should get home" Scarlett said quietly. This got Harry's attention.

"Right. Um, I'll walk you home" he said.

"Really? Don't you want to put anything else on?"

"Huh, oh no, I'm good. After I transform I can't feel pain for a while afterwards, I'll be fine."

* * *

"So," Harry began calmly, "your magic is bound. How did that happen?"

Scarlett was silent for a moment before saying "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough."

They had been walking for a while now, exiting the forest and walking closer and closer to the town center.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

Harry stopped walking as his companion said that. She had stopped walking, her blood-stained arms cross in front of her chest, trying to look tough.

"I had every intention of killing every person at the Quarry. Killing, it's a bit of an addiction for me. But then I saw you in the circle, bleeding, used as bait. I couldn't kill you, I felt connected to you."

"Connected? How?"

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair before saying "I wasn't always a werewolf, I only activated the curse a year or so ago. Before then I was a well-liked person. Ever hear of Harry Potter?"

"The Boy-Who-Lived? Who hasn't?"

"Well a year ago, I was him."

Scarlett's eyes widened in shock.

"In Britain I was a celebrity, front page news. Then the kid I thought of as a brother revealed to everyone that I was a werewolf and the next thing I know I was nothing. That connection to you, both of our people treated up like dirt because of something that happened to us. I got a second chance at life when I moved here, consider me not killing you tonight as your own second chance."

"How do you know that I won't reveal who you are to the rest of the coven?"

"The rest of the coven?"

"Not all the witches were there tonight. Cynthia and myself are at the age where we get invited to the rituals and the more upscale traditions that witches around her celebrate. There are still some younger generations, not to mention a few old timers, that couldn't make it tonight. That doesn't mean they're powerless."

"No, no it doesn't. Well then I guess there's nothing stopping you from doing so."

"So you won't stop me?"

"It would be rather foolish of me to let you live if you'd contribute to my downfall, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, yes it would."

They continued to walk for a while before Scarlett stopped and said "this is it."

Harry looked up at the three-story colonial they were standing in front of. It was a nice-looking house, yellow paint, flower beds in the front of it, chairs scattered around the front deck. But it was the police cruiser that sat in the driveway. It looked old, not in the rusted sense but in the sense that it looked like it hadn't moved in a while.

Scarlett smiled at Harry and said "thanks for walking me home."

"Anytime" Harry replied.

Scarlett started to walk up the pathway towards the house before she paused after a several feet. She looked back at Harry before walking back towards him slowly. She looked nervous.

"Four months ago, there was an accident in town," she said.

Harry reached out with his hand and placed it on her shoulder, in what he hoped would be a comforting gesture.

"I was at Cynthia's, this is back when we were friends, and she was throwing a party. Well things got out of hand. My dad was never the abusive type, there was plenty of neglect, but he never laid a hand on me or my sister, ever. Well the party got out of hand and the police got involved. As I'm sure you can tell by the cruiser over there, my dad was a cop."

"Was" Harry whispered.

"When he arrived at the party he grabbed me and dragged me out of the house. I was acting like a little bitch and crying about how he was embarrassing me. Next thing I know I'm on the ground with what I though was a concussion. He had slapped me. He stood there and called me a failure and that he was the one that should be embarrassed. He grabbed me and shoved me in the back of the car."

Harry reached up and wiped the tears that were running down her face.

"He gave me the silent treatment on the way home until we reached Nelson's bridge. It's a few miles north of here and goes over a massive drop. I was crying my eyes out and he had gotten fed up with it. He pulled over and started yelling at me. That didn't help anything. So, I did the only thing I could. I got out of the car."

Scarlett was in a full-blown crying fit as she finished that sentence. Harry wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a hug.

"What happened next" Harry whispered.

"I... I can't. I can't."

"It helps to get it out. You've gotten this far."

Scarlett pushed up from Harry until she was standing by herself. She wiped the tears from her eyes and then said "he followed me out of the car."

"Good, good. What next?"

"I was afraid. He had already hit me once, I wasn't sure what he'd do. So, I used the only advantage I had over him. I used my magic."

"What did you do to him?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I called upon as much magic as I could and the next thing I knew he was on the ground writhing in pain. Doctors said he'd be lucky to walk again. The next day the Elders appeared, bound my magic, and you know the rest from there."

They stood in silence before Harry said "you have nothing to feel guilty about."

"You're right, I don't" Scarlett said. This change in her attitude startled Harry.

"You're not? The crying says otherwise."

"These tears aren't because of what I did to him. My father could burn in the pits of hell for the rest of eternity, and I'd as Satan for a chance to torture him personally. No, these tears are for what I had to put my sister through."

"You're sister?"

"Abigail was always the favorite, she was the baby of the family so I understood that bit. But while I was never good enough, Abigail never got the neglect I did. Not until, not until I crippled him. Now he'll shout at her as well, belittle her. To think that if I had just managed to stay in the car she wouldn't have to deal with his attitude."

Harry was in shock. For a moment, there he almost thought that she'd been a psychopath or something but now his fears were laid to rest. He reached out and caressed her right palm.

"I have some books on magical symbols. If it is a curse mark, I'm sure it'll be in one of them. Maybe tomorrow we can meet up and look through some of them?"

This caused Scarlett to smile.

"Mr. Mikaelson, are you asking me out on a date" she playfully replied.

Harry was silent for a moment before saying "yes."

Scarlett chuckled for a moment before realizing he was serious.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I can also look and see if there is any way to unbind your magic as well. It might take more than one date though. There are quite a bit of books."

Scarlett smiled before saying "okay then. Tomorrow ten o'clock Richmond park, unless you'd rather sit through algebra."

"Ten o'clock then, I'd take you over algebra any day."

As Scarlett once more walked up the steps to her house she turned around and yelled back, "oh and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't need to use the part of unbinding my magic. I'd've said yes anyways."

"Really" he yelled back but all he got was a wave before she walked through the door.

* * *

Sirius sat down in one of the leather chairs in the den and popped the top off a beer before taking a long gulp of it, almost emptying the bottle in one gulp.

The night had been a disaster. Natalie's death had just confirmed Sirius' suspicions of Harry's descent into darkness and he needed a way to save his godson. He had tried reaching out to him but that didn't work. He was out of ideas, well almost out.

He remembered months earlier, after Christmas of last year when Harry had gone to meet Klaus for the first time, he had followed him. It was then that he met someone, someone tracking Klaus.

Removing his wallet, he removed the business card with the ten-digit number written on it with only the letter's E and M on it.

Picking up the phone from the coffee table in front of him he dialed the number before pressing send. It rang once before someone picked it up.

"Well, well, well, Sirius Black," the cultured voice said, "to what do I owe the pleasure."

"You know why I'm calling, Elijah," Sirius said. "He's out of control."

"I figured as much. Though I seem to remember you saying that you had everything under control. Is that not the case?"

Sirius paused for a moment before saying "no. I can't control him. Every passing day he gets closer and closer to the legends I heard about Klaus. I don't want that for him."

"He's my nephew, neither do I. I'll be there soon, just tying up some loose ends in Virginia."

"You won't hurt him" Sirius said hoping it sounded more like a statement than a question.

There was a pause on the other end before Elijah said "no promises."


	15. Chapter 15: Blackwell's and Mikaelson's

I do not own Harry Potter, the Vampire Diaries, the Originals, or the Secret Circle.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Harry was sitting on one of the tables littered around the park flipping through a grimoire while he waited for Scarlett. He had been up most of the night going through the grimoires that he had looking for something related to the symbol on Scarlett's hand. He had gathered all the books he could into his expanded backpack and was now waiting for her to arrive. He was amazed really that there were so many different magical symbols. The majority of them originated from the time of the Vikings when runes were used as the basis of spellcasting rather than incantations, but still how many different runes did there have to be for a spell that turned someone inside out?

"Sorry I'm late," Scarlett said as she walked up to him, "had a bit of an issue with my mom."

"Everything okay" Harry asked.

"As okay as it could be I guess. Any luck finding what this thing is?"

"Not yet no. There's more books in the bag."

Scarlett picked up his backpack and started to remove books from it until she stopped and said "how many books are in here?"

"I dunno, twenty or so," Harry said still focused on the book he was reading. "Undetectable extension charm."

Scarlett laughed and said "okay, now you're just showing off."

Harry looked over as she held the backpack upside down and all the books fell out, scattering across the table.

"Any idea what we should be looking for" she asked as she picked up a book and started flipping through a book.

"None at all" Harry said as he finished going through the book he was reading, throwing it on the table before picking up another one.

They sat like this is a while before Scarlett said "wait, this is it."

Harry placed his book down and walked over to her, looking over her shoulder. Sure, enough there was the same symbol etched into the page.

"It says here that the symbol was once used a focus for dark magic. It was first brought to the attention of magical society when, in the 700's a British witch by the name of Francis Balcoin, found it in a monastery near Rome, Italy. He used it as his personal symbol in his war against non-magical peoples" she read from the book.

"Balcoin" Harry whispered.

"Yeah, have you heard of them?"

"Vaguely, my grandmother's grimoire mentioned something about them."

Harry removed Esther's grimoire from the pile of books and flipped through it until he got near the middle.

"Here it is. According to this my grandmother met a man who only introduced himself as 'Balcoin' when he came to their village. It doesn't say much about him, only that he nearly burned the village down before he disappeared. And…"

"'And' what?"

"And his magical aura was the darkest and most powerful she had ever felt. Which is not a good sign."

"What? Why not?"

"Scarlett, my grandmother was the most powerful witch ever. She created the vampire species. Half the spells in this book make the darkest spells in the Black library look like school-age spells. Someone darker than her, that would be a bad sign."

"Does it say anything else?"

Harry looked at the page again before saying "actually, it does. Looks like it was written later. It says she met another person who had the same aura as 'Balcoin'. It doesn't say how she knew this but she says he had a brand on his right hand."

The two of them sat in silence for a moment before Harry closed the grimoire and said "so know what?"

"I don't suppose it says how to remove it, does it?"

"No, no it doesn't. Besides I don't think that would really work."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, why would two people that have the exact same name have the exact same symbol etched into their skin?"

Scarlett was silent for a moment before saying "they were related. So, this symbol is basically the Balcoin coat of arms, then."

"Good way of putting it. There's something else that's been bugging me though."

"What?"

"From what I've read, a curse or a regular spell on a bloodline, it only works if the person has access to magic. That brand only appeared last night, right?"

"Right. So, what you're saying is, I have to have some connection to magic. But my magic is bound."

"You were on the brink of dying it's possible that the binds on your magic might have lessened enough for you to defend yourself."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, the spell binding your magic might be weaker now. Have you tried to do any magic?'

"No, I haven't. Then again I didn't think I could."

"Well let's try now. See how far the binds have fallen, if any."

"Right" Scarlett said before raising her right hand. She pointed it to the stone wall that lay several meters from the picnic table that separated the park from the forest. Resting on top of the tree was a small robin. Scarlett closed her eyes, splayed her fingers, and said "_vera ferto._"

Harry remembered the spell from second-year transfiguration. He watched the air between Scarlett's fingers and the bird, hoping to see the tell-tale distortion of the spell, but nothing happened.

_"Vera ferto" _Scarlett repeated, this time yelling it so that the robin took flight in fear. Her arm hit the table as though it was tied to a lead weight.

"Maybe you just need some help" Harry said as he removed the black and silver ring from his finger and held it out to her.

She looked at it for a moment before saying "um, we only just met. It's a bit too soon to be exchanging promise rings or anything of the sort."

Harry chuckled before saying "it's enchanted. It acts as a focus, like a wand does."

"Won't you need it though?"

"Nah, I've gotten used to performing magic without it. I have no need for it anymore. But you do, take it."

Scarlett didn't make a move for it so Harry gently took her hand and slipped the ring on his middle finger, the only finger it would fit on.

"Try it now."

Scarlett closed her eyes for a moment and exhaled before opening her eyes and looked at the forest. There was another bird sitting in a tree not far from where they were sitting. Raising her hand again she pointed at the bird before repeated the spell. Still nothing happened.

"This is ridiculous, it isn't working. It's not because of the ring it's because of me."

Harry placed his hand on her shoulder and said "try it again. For me. Use a different spell, maybe something more showy."

"More showy. Fine how's this. _Reducto._"

Scarlett had pointed at the same tree, but like the previous tries a faint blue distortion flew from her hand and impacted the tree, snapping it in half.

The two of them sat in silence as the realization of what had happened sank in. Then Scarlett squealed delight before jumping at Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him forcefully. This lasted for a second before they realized that their faces were a few inches away from one another.

Harry suppressed the urge to just lean in and kiss her. It was much harder to do than control his inner wolf. She seemed to have the same thought as she pulled away first and said "that wasn't full power but it was all I could muster up."

"It was a good amount of power though. If I had to guess, I'd say that the binding was almost half broken. We need to break the spell before it has time to strengthen itself."

Harry sighed before flipping the grimoire to another page.

"It would have been easier to break if I knew the exact spell that was used, but I think I've managed to find a spell that will work. I have all the ingredients except one."

"What is it?"

"Essence of kraken."

Scarlett just looked at him.

"Kraken? Really?"

"Guess it's supposed to help with the power needed to break the spell. Without the necessary power the spell won't work, especially if we have to overpower the might of an Elder."

Scarlett sat down on one of the benches and sighed. Harry could see the cogs running in her head as he only guessed she was contemplating what she had just been told. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her arm in a show of support. Slowly she leaned her head down onto his shoulder and turning his head he could take in her scent. Not only was there the smell of bleach from her hair, he could also smell cherries, lavender, and what smelled like burning pine. He lost himself in the smell for a moment before the wind changed and he picked up another smell.

Harry immediately leapt to his feet, causing Scarlett to lose her balance and fall to the bench.

"What was that for" she said as she looked up at him.

Harry inhaled again searching for the smell. The scent of old paper, something like peppers, and something metallic. But it was the same undertone that he had smelled months earlier, when he first met Klaus, and once more when he fought Ron. It was the smell of a vampire.

"Run" he said.

"What? What do you mean run" Scarlett asked?

"Run" Harry said more forcefully as he looked at her. Before he could turn his head back something picked him off the ground and threw him onto the picnic table, almost causing it to break under the pressure.

His world spun for a moment before he gathered himself and saw what, or rather who, was holding him down. The arm pressing on his chest belonged to a well-dressed and well-groomed man. Harry tried to lift the man's hand off his chest but it wouldn't move.

"Don't bother," the man said in a cultured English accent, "I'm older and far stronger than you."

The accent immediately made his heart start beating quicker. Had someone from England found him this quickly, he had been sure that their tracks had been covered.

The man above him turned around, facing Scarlett, and said "leave, now."

Harry could see Scarlett's eyes dart to him and Harry nodded. Scarlett picked herself up off the ground, turned around, and ran.

"Now then," the man said, "we are going to have a chat."

He released his hold on Harry and allowed him to sit up.

"Who are you" Harry asked.

"My name is Elijah. I'm your uncle."

"Uncle? So, what, did Klaus send you?"

Elijah chuckled before saying "no, no he didn't. In fact, Niklaus would be rather upset if he found out I was here."

They circled each other for a moment before Harry asked "so why are you here then?"

"Sirius called me. He hopes I can turn from becoming just like Klaus."

Harry stopped moving as he took that in.

"So, what, you're going to give me a pep talk? Show me the error of my ways?"

"No. I have a much more aggressive strategy in mind. You are the spitting image of Niklaus. Physically, psychologically. I have no doubt anything less than violence would change your mind. So, I'll have to drill it into your no doubt equally thick skull."

"It won't work. You can't kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you, Harry. You're my nephew. My family. Besides my fight is with Niklaus, not you. But I have lived with the guilt of not deterring my brother from a violent path. I will not allow you to follow in his footsteps."

"You actually think you can stop me?"

"I'm an Original. You can't stop me."

"Actually, you're out of the loop on a very important secret, uncle."

"Oh, really? And what is that?"

Harry smiled before saying "I'm an Original, too."

Harry triggered his transformation and in the next second he had transformed into his wolf form, staring down his uncle. He growled threateningly before leaping forwards with all his strength.

Elijah was able to reach up and grasp Harry's muzzle before the fangs could sink into his flesh. But Harry lashed out with his claws and tore a deep gash into Elijah's face. He leapt from Elijah's grasp as his uncle fell to the ground with a grunt of pain. It didn't last for long though. He watched as Elijah looked up at him and Harry could see the gashes on the Original Vampires face start to pull themselves together.

Elijah raced towards and tackled Harry, bringing him to the ground. Harry managed to shake him off and throw him into a tree not long after that. That barely phased Elijah and he got up from the ground without any sign of lingering pain. He dusted off the leaves and gravel that stuck to his jacket before charging Harry once more. Harry leapt as well, aiming for Elijah's torso with his fangs, hoping to envenomate the vampire so that he could slow him down.

It didn't work though, Elijah was faster than Harry had anticipated and Harry only managed to grab a hold of his uncle's foot before throwing him around into a boulder, which cracked under the pressure that was applied to it. The taste of wood that clung to his fangs was enough to tell him he hadn't punctured the leather of the shoes and thus his venom wouldn't affect him. He'd have to get closer.

Harry lunged at Elijah and managed to hold him down with his paws before going in for the bite. Before he could do that though Elijah hit him in the side with a thick branch sending him flying several feet. Harry grunted as he got to his feet, Elijah wasn't like the rest of his prey, he could continue fighting for who-knows how long. He had to end this battle fast.

"I do not wish to fight you, Harry," Elijah said, "transform back now and I will not fight you any longer."

Harry growled in response to it and was about to leap forwards when Elijah gave a pained grunt and fell forwards. Sticking out of his uncles back was a tree branch, no thicker than a pencil, and standing several feet behind him was Scarlett, her hand outstretched and her eyes shining with an inner fire. She raced over to Harry.

"Are you okay" she asked as she knelt in front of him and ran her fingers through his fur. He nodded and nuzzled her hand for a moment before walking a few feet away and transforming back.

Harry grunted for a moment as his bones knitted themselves back together as he resumed human form. "Yes, I'm okay," Harry said as he turned around, "thanks to you."

Scarlett didn't respond, instead she was focused on looking at him, or rather a certain area of him. Looking down he realized what she was looking at. He covered himself with his hands, though it didn't really work out.

"Ah, right. Not used to there being living people around when I transform back."

He called her name and she didn't respond he waved his hand hoping to get her attention. Her head snapped up and he said "ah, welcome back. Sorry about this. Not used to transforming back when I have an audience. Could you go get my backpack for me."

"S…Sure" she stuttered as she walked back to the picnic table where the backpack was.

A minute later she came back holding the backpack and she froze the moment she saw him.

"Something wrong" he asked.

Scarlett opened her mouth to respond and then shut it with an audible snap. Harry looked down and realized what she was looking at. He couldn't help but smirk.

Sighing, though he still had a smile on his face he walked towards Scarlett and took the backpack from her hand. Reaching inside, he unzipped one of the pockets and removed a shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. Quickly putting them on he placed the backpack on top of a sizeable rock and turned to Scarlett, whose eyes were still following his waistline around.

Smiling he stepped forwards and placed his hands on the sides of her face. Her eyes darted to his immediately. "You back on planet Earth" he said.

"Y…yeah. Just got distracted."

"Did you like this distraction?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes and said "I'm not going to dignify that with a response."

"I'll take that as a yes then" Harry said smiling.

"What do we do with him," Scarlett said gesturing to Elijah. "A wooden steak through the heart kills vampires, right?"

"Normal vampires, yes. Elijah though is different. "He's an Original Vampire. That twig in his heart will incapacitate him for a time before he wakes up. Nice shot by the way."

"Thanks. So, what do we just leave him here?"

Harry looked around and saw a small trench through a group of trees. He picked up Elijah by his shirt and started dragging him through the dirt. Once he reached the trench he threw Elijah's body into it and turned back towards Scarlett.

"Now that that's done," he said smirking, "I have a meeting with my godfather. It might get violent, care to come with?"

* * *

Sirius opened the door to the pub and walked inside, ignoring the stench of stale beer and half burned fries. Looking around he saw who he was looking for sitting at the bar chugging away at a pint of beer. Sighing he walked to the bar and sat next to him and said "you should slow down, Mooney. You were never the best of us at holding your liquor."

Remus put the glass back on the bar and said "I seem to be doing pretty well so far. Bartender, another."

"One for me as well, Jimmy" Sirius said to the bartender.

They sat in silence downing their beer before Remus said "why are you here, Padfoot?"

"Do I need a reason to sit with my best mate as he drinks his life away?"

"No, no I guess not. Unless that reason is to deter me from killing Harry."

Sirius sighed and said "you can't kill Harry."

"Why not? Because he's James' son. Oh, wait. He isn't. He's the bastard son of that bitch Lily and that Viking parasite Klaus."

"It's hardly Lily's fault that Harry turned out this way."

"Yes, yes, it is. Lily spread her legs for Klaus and now the world has to deal with the spawn of the monster that all other monsters fear. He needs to die before he causes even more suffering."

"You can't kill him. He's an Original Werewolf with enough power to go up against You-Know-Who himself. Your…"

"What? I'm what? A drunk, a bleeding heart?"

"You're a non-original werewolf. Harry is far stronger, faster, cunning. He'd eviscerate you in moments. Besides we won't have to worry about Harry's current mindset for much longer."

Remus looked at him and said "what did you do?"

"I've been in contact with someone. A rival of Klaus'. He possesses the means to change Harry, for the better."

"Unless that change is Harry's status from living to dead, I don't care."

Remus took his pint in his hand and was in the process of bringing it to his mouth when he froze. Sirius saw this and placed his hand on Remus' shoulder in concern. It was then he noticed that everyone else in the pub was frozen as well.

"What the hell" he said.

"Sounds about right" someone said.

Sirius turned around and looked at the person that said it. He was the only other person in the bar that wasn't frozen.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Nobody you have to worry about, not yet anyways. Consider me a concerned citizen. After all, I've just found notorious serial killer Sirius Black lounging in a bar."

Sirius tensed up as he heard this. He reached inside his jacket for his wand before remembering what had happened to it the night before.

"Sit, please, I insist," the stranger said before reaching over the counter and grabbing a bottle of scotch and two glasses. "We have much to discuss."

Sirius sat back down on his stool and said "such as?"

"You are in contact with someone I need to find. Someone who is very hard to track. Someone even the oldest vampires consider to be nothing more than a myth."

"Klaus."

"Klaus? Hardly. I couldn't even get into the same state as Klaus. Besides I hardly think you have him on speed dial. No, the person I'm looking for is a bit easier to find, and I know for a fact that you are in contact with him."

"Elijah."

"Exactly."

"How do you know this?"

"Let's just say that I have some friends on the Other Side that know how to find things out."

"So, what do you want exactly?"

"Exactly? I want you to get a message to Elijah. Tell him to meet me somewhere. That's it."

"That's it? What's the catch?"

"Well, let's just say that if you don't give me Elijah, I'll have the aurors here in moments to arrest you and deport you back to Britain."

Sirius took another gulp of the scotch and said "look, Mr.…"

"Blackwell. John Blackwell."

"Look, John, this freezing everybody trick seems impressive, really it does. But I'm more scared of Elijah Mikaelson than I am of you."

"Really is that so," Blackwell said. He chuckled before reaching into his petticoat and removing what appeared to be a hunting knife. Its handle looked like black wood, ebony probably, and its blade glowed with an inner illumination, detailing the runes that ran along the design of the blade. Its sharp side was partially serrated and there was a smaller hook like blade on the opposite side. Just looking at made Sirius squirm.

"This blade, it's spelled with a very powerful curse. Just one cut in the right place and dead as a doornail. Now it is made out of silver, so I'm guessing it'll take a bigger cut to put down a werewolf. A werewolf like your godson, Harry."

Sirius sighed as he got the implications of what he was being told.

"When do you want him by?"

"You have until sundown. Tell him to meet me at St. Bart's church. Once I have him, you'll never see me again and you'll have nothing to worry about."

With that Blackwell downed his scotch, put the knife back in his coat, and walked out of the bar, the moment the door slammed shut everybody else in the bar returned to what they were doing previously. Sirius looked over at Remus gulping his beer and swore under his breath.

* * *

Even before the front door had slammed into the wall Harry was inside the house and yelling. "Sirius, where are you son of a bitch" he yelled as he ran into the den. Seeing nobody there he looked at the kitchen and then the dining room.

"Nice place" Scarlett said as she looked around.

"It can be" Harry said before he walked to the stairs and climbed up them yelling. He got no response this time either.

"Must not be home" Scarlett said as she followed Harry down the hall.

Harry opened the door to his room and walked inside, dropping his backpack on the desk, he proceeded to his closet to pick out new clothes.

"You painted these" Scarlett asked. Looking over his shoulder he saw that she was looking through the paintings that had piled up at the side of the door.

"Yes. I used to paint, was quite good at it too" Harry said as he picked out a pair of black denim jeans and a black and green shirt.

"What happened?"

"Painting was cathartic. But it had its limits. When I moved here I found a more potent means of releasing my frustration."

"By killing people."

"Exactly" Harry said as he started to undress.

"You're going to do that in front of me?"

"Why not? You've already seen everything" Harry said smirking.

Scarlett blushed before saying "I think I'll wait downstairs."

"Suit yourself."

Just as he finished putting on his shirt he heard a shrill cry from downstairs. Running from the room and the down the stairs, he found Scarlett standing in the kitchen, a look of fear on her face as she stared at something. Hurrying to her side he saw what she was frightened over. Standing in the middle of the kitchen, tennis ball eyes as wide as possible and dressed in the same rags he had seen the last time was Dobby.

"Dobby, what are you doing here" Harry asked.

"Dobby is sorry, Mr. Harry Potter, sir. Dobby did not mean to frighten your friend."

"Okay two things. First off, my name is Harry Mikaelson, not Potter. Can you address me as that?"

Dobby nodded his head, causing his Dumbo ears to flap incessantly.

"Good. Second my friend is Scarlett and she is rather capable of fending for herself. Now then Dobby, why are you here?"

"Dobby followed you from Britain. Dobby hoping to get a job as Harry Po…um, Harry Mikaelson's house elf. Master Sirius said it would be best if you didn't know I was here. Time to adjust, that's what he said."

Harry sighed before saying "I assume you're the reasons Sirius' food is now edible."

Dobby nodded again before Harry looked at Scarlett whose eyes were drilling into him.

"What?"

"Aren't you going introduce us" she asked.

"Oh, right. Dobby this my friend Scarlett. Scarlett this is Dobby. He's a house elf. I saved him from a lifetime of abuse and probably a very painful death at the hands of this peroxide blonde twit back in Britain, ever since he's been helping me."

"You have an issue with peroxide blondes?"

"Don't worry, love. You have nothing to worry about, so long as you aren't a Malfoy."

Harry turned back to Dobby and said "I don't suppose you know where Sirius is, do you Dobby?"

"Master Sirius left to find Master Harry wolf friend. He left in a hurry about ten minutes ago."

Whatever Harry was about to saw was interrupted by a buzzing sound. Looking back at Scarlett he saw her dig her phone out of her pocket. The moment she saw what was on the screen she paled considerably and said "I…I have to go."

She was out the front door before Harry could catch up with her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Oh, I think it is. What has got the fearless Scarlett Palmer with her knickers in a twist."

Scarlett stopped and just looked at him.

"What? Unless you're wearing a thong."

Scarlett just rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"Commando?"

* * *

Scarlett walked up the steps to the front door of the house and saw the person who had sent her the text. Her sister Abigail was sitting in one of the rocking chairs, crying.

"Abby, what's wrong," Scarlett said as she sat next to her sister. When she got no response from her Scarlett put her around Abby's shoulders. The moment she did that Abby practically jumped into Scarlett's arms and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"I don't care what he says. You're still my sister" Abigail said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Abby what are you talking about. Of course, I'm your sister" Scarlet said as he wiped the tears away.

"That's not what the man said."

"The man? What man?"

"A man stopped by today to see mom. The she saw him she freaked out. And then dad got involved, as he always must. I didn't hear what they were talking about but dad seemed really angry. I called you when the shouting started."

Scarlett kissed her sister's forehead and stood up from the chair and walked towards the door when someone behind her spoke.

"I'd be careful. I can smell the gunpowder from out here."

Turning around she saw Harry standing at the base of the steps looking up at her.

"What are you doing here" Scarlett asked.

"You helped me with my family trouble, it's only fair that I help you."

Scarlett turned around and opened the door. She was expecting shouting but all she got was deafening silence. Turning to Abby she said "Abby, I want you to do me a favor. Remember Mrs. Krensky, down the block, the woman with the rose gardens."

Abby nodded and Scarlett said "I want you to go there, now. I'll come and get you later. Okay? Please."

Abby nodded before practically running down the stairs passed Harry. Scarlett walked through the door slowly looking around every corner first. When she heard the door close gently, she turned around and saw that Harry had indeed followed her into the house. He gave her as warm a smile as he could before she continued walking through the house.

She passed the family portraits and early school drawings. She had since gotten used to the fact that most of them were Abby, with only one or two being from her. She passed through the hallway and entered the kitchen where her parents sat. Neither of them were doing anything, just sitting there, though her father had his shotgun resting on the arms of the chair. Her mother had her back to her but she could tell she was not well.

"Mom, dad, everything okay" she asked softly.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here" her father asked, his face wrinkling into an expression of fury as he spoke.

"It is my house too" she said.

By now Scarlett had walked far enough into the kitchen to see the state her mother was in. Wet streaks from tears ran down her cheeks and her eyes were red from crying.

"I'm glad you're here, though. I wanted you to hear what your mother had to say," her father said before picking up and shotgun and cocking it.

The moment he did though it was ripped from his hands and thrown across the room. Scarlett looked up and saw that Harry was standing behind her father with his most intimidating glare.

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?"

Harry looked up at Scarlett for a moment before smirking and said "I'm the boyfriend."

Scarlett fought the urge to roll her eyes, but there was something about hearing Harry say those words that felt, right. She walked over to her mother and placed her hand on her shoulder gently.

"Mom, are you okay?"

Her mother turned to her and said "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to her," her father roared, "you should be saying sorry, to me."

Harry gripped her father's shoulder firmly causing a look of pain to flash across his face briefly.

Taking the seat next to her mom Scarlett took her mom's hands in her own and said "tell me what happened."

"It was an accident, a stupid accident. I thought I had put it behind me. And then he showed up. He hadn't changed in 15 years. The moment I saw him I knew what he wanted. You."

"Me? What do you mean he wanted me?"

"You're a witch, aren't you?"

Scarlett's mouth opened in shock for a moment before she shut it.

"My grandmother was a witch," her mother continued. "My mother and I, we didn't inherit the ability but you did, didn't you?"

"Yes" Scarlett replied.

"You inherited it from your father. Be careful. He's stronger, stronger than you can even comprehend. He needs you for something, sweetie. Something horrible."

"Something worse than adultery" her father began before he cried out in pain.

"Open your mouth again and I'll tear your spine from your back and shove it up your ass" Harry whispered into her father's ear.

She couldn't help but smile at the look of fear that passed over his face at Harry's words.

Scarlett got up from her chair and walked from the kitchen to the living room where she started to pace back and forth.

"So, what now" Harry asked as he followed her into the room.

"I don't know. I can't even think straight. My entire world just came crashing down" she said.

"It's not about why your world came crashing down, it's about how you recover from it."

"So, what I should go around start killing people?"

"It's worked for me so far. Besides if I hadn't gone on a killing binge, I probably never would have met you."

Scarlett felt her cheeks heat up as she moved a strand of hair from her face.

* * *

Harry looked around the living room that he was in and couldn't help but notice the similarities between the Palmer residence and the Dursley's. Everything was tidy, too tidy, the chairs and sofas looked very mundane and common pieces. The paint on the walls was very bland and there were only a few pictures of Scarlett hanging on them. Many of them were of Abby, school science fairs, the town t-ball and baseball teams. Harry looked over at her again as she paced around the room. He realized then what had made him fall for her. She was as damaged as he was, yet still she refused to give up, just like him.

Harry internal musings were halted by cries of pain from the kitchen. Following Scarlett into the room, he half expected to find Mr. Palmer harming Mrs. Palmer in some way. Instead what he found was both of Scarlett's parents clutching their heads in what appeared to be terrible pain. The moment he stepped into the kitchen he felt something in his head. It was pain, yet it was almost nonexistent. It was just enough for him to momentarily clutch his head.

"What's wrong" Scarlett asked.

"It's some kind of pain spell. Pretty intense too by the looks of things" Harry explained.

"Why aren't you in pain?"

"I have to break every bone in my body thousands of times in order to transform. I can feel the pain, yes, but it doesn't affect me the same as it does everyone else."

"How close would he have to be in order to cast the spell?"

"Something like this, pretty clo…"

Harry's sentence was interrupted by the pain in his skull suddenly amplified. This time he went down to the floor groaning in pain. Scarlett rushed to his side and put her hands on his head.

The pain became so intense that his world started to blur and the only noise he could hear was the sound of the blood pumping around his head. Through the blurriness and spinning of his vision he could see someone else in the house, walking up behind Scarlett. He tried to say something but nothing came out, at least nothing that he could hear. The next thing he knew he could see was Scarlett falling to the hardwood floor before his vision went black.

* * *

The sound of hard knocking on wood woke Scarlett from her slumber. It took a moment for her eyesight to stop blurring and spinning. When it did she immediately sat up on the hard wood she was on and looked around. She immediately noticed that the surroundings were not what she thought they would be.

She was in a church, St. Bart's was the name if she remembered correctly. Her family was overly religious but she knew enough about New Salem's history to know about it. The lights in the church illuminated the high ceiling lined with painted cherubs and fierce angels.

"Beautiful isn't it" someone said from behind her, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

Turning around she was surprised to find that it was Cynthia who was sitting in the pew behind her.

"What are you doing here" Scarlett asked, the venom dripping in voice.

"I asked her to be here," someone said from further in the back of the church, "I thought it might help to have a familiar face here."

Looking to the back of the church, she could see someone sitting in one of the last pews. He was rather paled skin with dark hair. He was unshaven but it was kept at a manageable level that didn't make him look unkempt. He rose from the pew and walked forwards to where Scarlett was sitting.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man was silent for a moment before responding "I'm your father."

Silence fell within the church as what was just said ran through Scarlett's mind.

"What?"

The man smirked before continuing "I'm your father. My name is John, John Blackwell."

Scarlett was silent and then, in what was more like a chirp, she said "um…hi."

Blackwell smirked again.

"Well this is getting off to a great start" Cynthia said as she leaned back in her pew and put her feet up on the back of the pew in front.

Scarlett turned to her and said "why are you here again?"

Without breaking her smirk Cynthia said "well, we're having a family reunion. I thought it was obvious."

"Obvious?"

"I'm your sister. Half-sister, but still, surprise."

Scarlett was shocked when she heard this. Leaning back onto the pew she let the news sink in. Turning to Blackwell, her…father, she said "why are you here? Why now?"

"I'm here, because you activated the family curse."

"The family curse?"

"Yes, the Blackwell family has dark magic running through our veins. It activates when a member of the family is on the brink of death. You experienced this, right?"

Scarlett nodded and starting rubbing the brand on her palm nervously. Blackwell obviously saw this and reached out his hand.

"Let me see" he said.

Scarlett stretched her hand out, showing the brand to her…father and…sister. The words felt weird even thinking about them.

The moment Cynthia saw the mark on her palm Scarlett could feel a cold wave wash over her as she got up from the pew and stormed out of the church.

"What's her problem" Scarlett asked.

"That brand on your palm, it's the Blackwell family crest. While it's connected to dark magic, it doesn't appear at the same time that our dark magic activates. It appears once we've killed someone."

She flashed back to the night before, when Rogers had tried to kill her and the end result of it.

"You asked why I was here, and why now. I am in need of your help, Scarlett. The Blackwell family has always been one step ahead of the Witch Hunters."

"Witch Hunters? I thought they were a myth."

"No, no sadly they are not a myth. They are very real. My power, not to mention my very existence, has made some enemies. I was hoping to cast a spell, a protection spell, for myself in the event that they ever caught up to me. However, I've learned that they know about both you and Cynthia. So, I am hoping to include you two in the spell as well."

Scarlett rose from the pew and said "why did you come to the house? Do you know the damage to my family you caused?"

"I'm sorry, Scarlett, I truly am. I went there looking for you. But your mother answered the door and things just got out of hand. I left as fast as I could, I asked Cynthia to sit on the house in case you came back."

"And you expect me to believe that that bitch is my sister? She stood by and allowed the Elders to bind my magic, she watched as I sank into depression from it, she stood with the rest of the witches in this god forsaken town as I was used as bait to trap a werewolf."

"Calm down, please. Cynthia only found out about her parentage a few months ago. I was going to tell you then, but with your magic bound I didn't want you involved in this until you could protect yourself."

"So, you're here just to cast some spell? That's it? You want nothing to do with us?"

"Of course, I want to get to know you, you're my daughters. This spell, it's more than just a means to get into your lives like I always should. It's my way of saying I care about you. As a family, because we are a family, we each have to take part in the spell."

"Yeah well good luck with that. Most of my magic is still bound, even with my, dark magic coming forward. Most of my powerful is locked away."

"I know. Which is why I can undo the binds."

Scarlett opened her mouth to retort but she fell silent. She had already planned with Harry to undo the binds on her magic, all they needed was one ingredient.

"I have a way to undo the bindings myself."

"Really," Blackwell said, "do you have all the ingredients?"

"Do you?"

"I have all but one, which will be delivered to me tonight. I was hoping you might meet me here on Friday night, we can undo the bind spell then."

"Why do I have to wait? Why can't we do it tonight?"

"The binding spell that the Elders used was very powerful. The ingredients have to be mixed just right in order to the spell to go smoothly, not to mention the fact that in two days there is unique planetary alignment, I can channel the power of the alignment to help with the power of the spell. I'm sorry, but it is the best chance we have."

Scarlett nodded and said "fine, I'll be here."

* * *

Harry stumbled through the door, his world faintly spinning from whatever had occurred at the Palmer's house. When he had come to Scarlett had been gone, and her parents had been unconscious. He had immediately raced home, hoping to find something in the immense library he had, that would help him find her.

The moment the door was closed though something smashed him in the face sending him to the ground. Through the new blurriness, Harry could just make out Remus standing above him before he knelt down, picked Harry up by the scruff of the neck, and threw him across the room. Harry managed to rebound off the wall quickly before a punch went through the wood and plasterboard of the wall.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Mooney" Harry said.

"After what you did to Natalie, damn right," Remus snarled, "and only Marauders call me that."

Remus the lunged at Harry, only to be plucked out of the air and thrown to the floor, pinned down by his neck.

"Didn't we have this conversation last night? You can never beat me."

"Doesn't mean I can't try."

Remus punched Harry in the face, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor. Remus picked himself up and leveled a kick at Harry's chest, though he hit nothing but air as Harry moved out of the way fast enough.

"I don't have time for this, Mooney. I have to find someone."

"What? Another victim? Another person who has a family that you'll ruin?"

"It's a girl, she needs my help?"

"Your help? The only help she needs in staying away from you."

Harry growled and ran at Remus, hitting him in the abdomen and carrying him several feet before throwing Remus into a wall. He grabbed Remus by the hair and pushed his head back into wall. He repeated this twice before he stopped. Blood was running down the back of Remus' head to the ground.

"What have you done" Sirius said as he stood in the threshold of the den.

"I showed him his place."

"I'm calling an ambulance."

"Better make it two."

Sirius was about to answer when Harry punched him, knocking him down to the ground and disorientating him.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't find out that it was you that called Elijah here."

Sirius paled noticeably.

"I…I was trying to help you" Sirius spoke through what was obviously a fractured jaw. Harry knelt down next to his godfather.

"How many times do I have to say this? I don't want your help."

As he was inches away though, he smelled something. He could just make it out. It was something fruity, cherries immediately came to mind, and there was the smell of something burning. Pine.

Harry recognized it immediately, it was the exact same smell he had inhaled earlier. It was Scarlett's scent.

Harry roared at Sirius and picked him up before pushing him against the wall.

"Where is she?"

"Who? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Scarlett. Where is Scarlett you piece of shit? Her scent is all over you."

Sirius denied knowing her again. Harry sped to the kitchen and threw Sirius down on the kitchen table.

"If you don't tell me where she is, I'll carve bits and pieces off of you, very, very slowly" Harry said as he picked up one of the steak knives from the drawer and pressed it to Sirius' arm, drawing blood. A chuckle stopped him.

"You're a hypocrite. A fucking hypocrite" Remus said as he laughed.

"Oh really," Harry replied, "how did you work that out?"

"You called me an idiot for being in love, for caring about someone. Yet here you are caring for someone. Like I said a hypocrite."

"Scarlett is nothing like Natalie. When Natalie found out who I was she panicked and was going to tell the psychopathic, truly psychopathic, Elders of this town who I was. Scarlett on the other hand, she embraced it. She didn't run screaming or start yelling that I'm a monster. She doesn't care."

"Then where is she now? How do you know that she isn't spilling your secret to the rest of the witches in this town?"

Harry looked at Remus. He didn't know if she was doing that. He was left with nothing but the hope that the hate between Scarlett and the rest of the witches was as bad as she let on. And the fact that it was Remus who brought that point up made him angry.

Harry lifted his foot and placed it on Remus' neck, just above his collarbone and started pressing lightly. He could feel the bone start to give under his strength. The moment before it snapped completely, there was a knock at the door.

Harry took his foot off of Remus and walked to the door. Opening it he was absolutely shocked to see that it was Scarlett standing in the doorway.

* * *

"Hey" she asked with a small smile.

"Hey, yourself. Are you okay? What happened" Harry asked.

"Cynthia happened. Turns out, she's my sister."

"Cynthia? Cynthia from school? The girl with the pink fetish? She's your sister? How did that happen?"

"My dad, my biological dad. His name's John Blackwell."

"So, you met him? Face to face? Then why all that painful stuff at your house."

"He had Cynthia come and get me. I guess he thought it was too dangerous to do it himself after what happened between him and my mom."

"So, what did he want?"

"He wanted my help. With a protection spell?"

"A spell? He does know your magic is bound, right?"

"Yes, he knows. He can break it, but he'll need time. We're going to break it on Friday night, I was hoping you'd be there."

"Sure. But there is another question. Two more actually, where has he been, and why now."

"The Blackwell family is powerful, that's what he said. He made some enemies over the years, particularly in the Witch Hunters. It's funny, I thought they were a myth."

Harry scoffed at that.

"They are a myth. The magical governments are required by international law to ensure that the veil of secrecy between muggle and witches stays intact."

"That doesn't mean that some can't fall through the cracks. America isn't as well versed as Britain when it comes to the spells and wards we have. I live in the same state as Ilvermorny and the Salem Witch Institute, yet I wasn't chosen to attend them as a kid. I only learned about those a year ago. Besides, why would he lie?"

"I don't know. What do you know about him? A man comes to you and says you're his daughter. And you just believe him based on that?"

"No, I believe Cynthia. She might be a bitch at times but I've known her since we were kids. She isn't the type to pull pranks, like at all. Her relationship with her father was not like the one I've got with that man that lives in the same house as me. She has no reason to do this. None."

"Are you sure of that? Absolutely, sure? Because from where I'm standing you sound like a naïve little girl with daddy issues."

Scarlett stood still in front of him, an expressionless look on her face, yet her eyes were watering.

"Scarl…" Harry started before Scarlett's fist connected with his face. He stumbled back and just looked at her. He saw her shake her hand in pain, though she didn't let it show on her face before she ran down the steps and into the night.

_'I shouldn't have said that'_ Harry said as he put his head against the wall of the porch. He was like that for a moment before he let out a roar, turned around and, with every ounce of strength he could manage, punched out one of the supports for the roof, splintering half of it as it flew across the street.

He sank down the wall and time was lost on him. He finally noticed when red and blue lights appeared on the edge of his vision. As he tuned out the noise of the sirens he reached into his pocket and removed his phone. Scrolling through the contacts he tapped a name and listened for the dial tone.

After a number of rings, he was greeted by a cultured, yet still roguish voice.

"Dad," he said somberly, "I…I need your help."


	16. Chapter 16: Balcoin

I do not own Harry Potter, the Vampire Diaries, the Originals, or the Secret Circle.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Harry looked at the easel in front of him. He took in the colors, the pale white of the girl's skin, the neck length bleach blonde hair, and the dazzling green eyes. He felt his heart throb at the memory of the girl he had painted. It had been three days since the fight with Scarlett and he was beginning to regret every moment of it. The fight was on a constant loop inside his head.

He threw down the paintbrush and walked away from the painting, running his hands through his hair. This fight was eating him alive. He had hoped that painting what haunted him, he'd feel better about it. It hadn't worked. Taking his phone from his pocket, he checked to see if there had been any calls. Klaus still hadn't arrived in New Salem and he was beginning to get worried.

The rest of the house was quiet, Sirius and Remus were still in the hospital after Harry's brawl with them. Remus was no doubt paralyzed from the neck down, it'd be a miracle if he survived the week. Sirius was awake, though keeping his mouth shut. No doubt out a desire to protect Harry as much as the wires keeping it so. He hated the quiet.

A blessed relief came when there was a knocking at the door. Racing down the stairs he practically yanked the door open before stopping at who was standing on the other side of the door.

"My, my," Klaus said, "it's like looking in a mirror."

Harry smiled lightly before saying "come in."

As Klaus walked in and looked around the house, Harry couldn't help but be a bit nervous.

"Sorry I'm late. I was in Australia, I've become a fan of the Opera House. It took me some time to get here."

"No worries. But we're on a deadline, the spell is being done tonight."

"Don't have much time then, now relay the story to me again."

"Scarlett is a witch, a friend I feel…strongly for. This man, John Blackwell, arrived here the day after we met and warped her mind. Lied to her about being chased by witch hunters, considering they're a myth I was suspicious and when I tried to tell her this she argued with me and ran off."

"So, you want my help to?"

"You're what, a thousand years old? I need your help to convince her that Blackwell is dangerous, she won't listen to me."

"When you say, you feel strongly for this girl, I assume you mean…"

"You were a teenage boy at one point, I'm sure you know."

Klaus smirked at the look on Harry's face.

"Well your plan would go so much better if you weren't completely wrong about something."

"Which is?"

"Witch hunters. They do exist. The magical law enforcement of this country is still in its infancy compared to that of the European countries. Every once and a while muggles fall through the cracks. Some of them fear magic enough to become witch hunters."

"So, she was right about that bit, great."

"The woman usually is. I've learned it's best to simply nod and go along with what they are saying. It keeps everybody happy."

Harry sat across from Klaus and sighed.

"Regardless of that small issue," Harry said, "I still need help convincing her of Blackwell's intentions."

"Why would she believe some stranger?"

"Scarlett didn't have the best childhood; her father was rather neglectful in favor of her other sibling. That is no doubt the reason she was drawn into Blackwell's lies. We need to sever whatever control over her Blackwell has."

"You want to kill him."

"Yes, but not right away. Killing him while he has control over Scarlett would be of no use. Killing him once that control is broken, well, that's a different story."

Klaus broke into a full smile at the sound of that.

"You're starting to sound like me. So how do you plan on breaking that control? Torture?"

"Scarlett is incredibly smart, she won't believe anything Blackwell says if we've tortured it out of her. Her mother said that Blackwell was dangerous and powerful, regardless of the fact that you're an Original and I, myself, am a hybrid, I doubt we'd be able to have an advantage over him. But there is someone we can get the better of. Her sister, Cynthia."

"Her sister? The one her father favored above all?"

"No, no that's Abby. She's her maternal sister. Cynthia claims she is Scarlett's half-sister through Blackwell. She'd be the better choice."

"So, what the plan of attack?"

* * *

The final school bell of the day rang, prompting the hordes of students to rush out of the school like wildebeests. Harry stood at the top of the hill in front of the carpark scanning the crowd for the nauseating speck of pink. He found her, climbing the hill towards the main road to the school.

Running up behind her he said "excuse me."

Cynthia turned around and when she saw who it was she smirked.

"Well, well, Mikaelson. You've caused some trouble over the past couple of days" she said.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, is that Scarlett told me about your little spat. Truth is, I really don't care about any of it. But my father's plan requires her to be on our side, so thank you for driving her right into our arms."

"So, you admit it then. This Blackwell person is just using her and your helping him."

"Of course, we're using her. We're using her to protect the entire Blackwell bloodline, herself included. The threat we face is very real, regardless of what you might think."

"So, tell me, what exactly will this spell do then? Surely if he's your father he's told you all about it."

"Yes, he has. The spell we're going to do is incredibly powerful, so powerful in fact we need a battery. It just so happens that Sirius Black brought one to town a few days ago."

"Elijah" Harry said after a moment.

"Exactly. By channeling the power of an Original Vampire, coupled with the astronomic conjunction will give us all the power to protect ourselves. The spell will channel the dark magic that exists innately in the Blackwell line, it will lash out at those we consider our enemies, killing them."

"And does Scarlett know about the part where your 'enemies' are killed?"

"Yes" someone said behind him. Turning around he saw that Scarlett was standing behind him, her arms crossed over her chest in a disapproving manner.

"And you're okay with that?"

"Are you okay with killing people? If the answer to my question is yes, then that's the answer to yours as well. Besides, it won't just kill our 'enemies' it'll also undo any magic they used on us that's still in effect. Such as the magic binding spell that I'm still afflicted by. Tell me have you gotten all the ingredients yet? Or are you still working on finding the essence of kraken."

Harry was silent as the two witches started to walk away from him.

"It won't work" Harry yelled after them.

"What won't work" Scarlett asked.

"Your 'protection spell' as you call it, it won't work. Let's say you kill everybody you see as an enemy now. That peace you seek, it won't last. Those people you'll be killing, they have loved ones, loved ones that'll become your enemies. In a decade, you'll have to do the spell again, and a decade after that, and a decade after that. How many will die just for a moment of peace, thousands, millions?"

Cynthia walked back and looked Harry right in the eyes. "Trust me," she said, "that won't be an issue."

She turned back and walked towards the road, not looking back. Scarlett hesitated for a moment before following her, though he could see something in her eyes, a glimmer of uneasiness.

* * *

"That went well" Klaus said as Harry got into the car.

"How much of that did you hear" Harry asked nervously.

"Enough. Enough to know that you knew Elijah was in town. Your heart beat was steady when she mentioned him."

"Sirius called him, under the belief that Elijah could save me from turning out like you."

Klaus was silent for a moment before saying "could he?"

Harry sighed and said "no. There is only one person I'd change for. If she asked."

"This girl, Scarlett. You feel for her. Really feel for her."

"I already told you I like her."

"Yes, you did, but this, this is coming off as something stronger than just liking someone."

"I've only known her for what, three days. You seriously think it could have been love at first sight."

"That? No, over the past thousand years I've come to the conclusion that love is a weakness. I don't believe in it, that's Elijah's beliefs. No, I think what you have for her is a respect. You know her power, her attitudes. You respect her for those attributes."

Harry wasn't entirely sure he agreed with that. A number of reasons came to mind. One in particular.

"If you think love is a weakness, then why are you here?"

Klaus froze for a moment.

"I don't know if I can be the father you need me to be. But you are my son, you deserved me telling you this is person, rather than over the phone" Klaus said.

"And the reason you're helping me with this plan?"

"I've made enemies over the years, Harry. Many, many enemies. Some of them are immortal, a small few aren't. I've received word that the possibility of you being my son is being spread around. If they believe that then they will come for you. You are powerful enough outside the full moon to meet them head on, but your planning, your cunning, that needs to be cultivated, trained, so you can outsmart them when they come."

"Well then, I say we make a preemptive strike. We know where Blackwell will be tonight, St. Bart's. But if we can find him before he has a chance to complete the spell…"

"His control over the girl will break. How do propose we find him then? If he's as strong as you say, he'll no doubt be cloaked from any spell."

"Well there is one thing he can't cloak. His scent. Sirius was in contact with him, he should still have Blackwell's scent."

"Ah, good," Klaus said, "I've been wanting to have a chat with Mr. Black myself."

* * *

Scarlett looked at the grimoire that Cynthia had given her, though her mind was somewhere else. It kept shifting back to what Harry had said. Was she really okay with killing people? She'd seen Harry eviscerate the witches that tried to kill him and, while she had been a bit nauseas while he was committing the act, she'd let him walk her home. She'd went out on a date, of sorts, with him. She'd even propelled the tree branch through Elijah's chest before she knew it wouldn't kill him. She wasn't turning into him, was she? A knock at the door took her from her musings.

Looking up she saw that Abby was standing in the doorway.

"What'cha reading, sis" she said as she bounced up to Scarlett's bed and sat on the edge.

"Homework, history," Scarlett said, quickly shutting the grimoire. "Something wrong?"

"Not really, no. Harry hasn't been around in a few days."

Scarlett immediately glared at her sister and said "I'm not talking about my love life with you."

"He's cute, not to mention you've never brought a boy over before. I was beginning to think you batted for the other team."

"Abby, your eleven, how do you know that term."

"I heard it at school, duh."

Scarlett chuckled at her sister's attitude.

"So, what happened" Abby asked.

"We had a fight, he called me a liar, I punched him, I ran off," Scarlett said, "end of story."

"That wasn't very nice of him. Or you, for that matter."

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you give up on a guy you like just because you fought with him, it's not a good idea. Look at mom and dad, seventeen years together and they fight like cats and dogs, they're still together."

"They're together for you, Abby."

"You too, Scarlett. I know you think dad doesn't like you."

"He doesn't."

"Well Harry does. Right now, you should be with him, fixing whatever issue you two have. I just want to see you happy, sis."

Scarlett sighed and leaned back onto the bed.

"What if I'm not meant to be happy" Scarlett asked.

* * *

Harry stood outside Sirius hospital room looking in the window at his godfather.

"I'm surprised you're here," Klaus said, "after bringing Elijah here I thought you'd've killed him."

"Believe me," Harry said, "I'm more than tempted. But Sirius was in contact with Blackwell for a short period of time, I could smell someone on him, earlier today when I met but Cynthia and Scarlett, they're scents were similar. There was a dash of burning pine in their scents, if they do come from the same bloodline then it stands to reason it's a familial scent. John Blackwell will have it too. So long as the scent hasn't been completely wiped out by the sterilization in the hospital, I'm in with a shot of tracking him."

Harry walked into the room silently, making sure that Sirius didn't wake up from his sleep. Getting as close to him as he could without having the urge to tear his head off, Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. Inhaling deeply, he could smell everything, the disinfectants, the cotton sheets, the horrible food. Then he smelled it the same fruity scent he smelled last night mixed with the scent of burning pine. He memorized as much of it as he could before exiting the room and walking to Klaus.

"I have his scent" Harry said before he turned to leave. As he did though he saw someone being wheeled down the corridor. It was Remus, he was in a wheelchair, and he looked horrible. He could have sworn that he saw Remus' eyes move to him and a speck of anger appeared in them.

"Wait here" he said to Klaus before going into the room that Remus had been brought into. He watched as the nurse moved him into the bed before leaving. He walked to the side of the bed and looked Remus in the eye.

"You brought this upon yourself, you just had to let this go and you'd wouldn't be confined to this bed for the rest of your life."

Harry paused before saying "but you were right. I've been a hypocrite. I insulted you when I called you an idiot for believing in love, I believed it to be weakness. That's because I had never experienced it before, I think I finally have. I understand the betrayal and the rage that you feel, I'll do anything to protect her."

He moved closer to Remus before saying "I have a proposition for you. I can heal you, if I do you leave New Salem and never return."

Harry walked to the foot of the bed and lifted his hands and saying "_vulnera sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur."_

His hands burned with magic as it flowed through his body and into Remus'. Remus' back arched painfully before returning to normal and he looked as if he had passed out. Removing the hospital sheet from the rest of his body, Harry grew one of his werewolf claws from his fingernails and pricked Remus' foot. Seeing it flinch away in pain he put the sheet back before walking out of the hospital room.

* * *

Cynthia walked down the steps to the church basement silently. Opening the door, she saw her father walking around the altar that had been moved there, chanting silently. He noticed her presence and paused.

"Is something wrong" he asked.

"Nothing I can't handle. Just this new kid at school. Scarlett is infatuated with him. He's being persistent."

"There's nothing he can do to stop the spell. The planetary alignment will occur at four eighteen exactly, we just have to hold off long enough for me to channel the two of you, once that happens we'll be free of the pesky witch hunters and the self-righteous aurors."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Pass me the bowl other there."

Cynthia saw a small glass bowl sitting on the table by the wall. She picked it up and gave it to her father. She looked at the man lying on the altar and saw the blade sticking from his chest.

"So, this is Elijah Mikaelson, I was expecting someone taller."

"Make no mistake, child. Elijah might not be the cruelest of his siblings, but he is equally capable of eviscerating us with little effort. The Blade cannot remain in his heart while I cast the spell, and the preparation rite requires I remove it first."

"I thought the Blade was supposed to kill anything."

"It does, but Original Vampires cannot be killed. As far as I can tell it simply neutralizes them, rather painfully as well by the looks of it."

Cynthia watched as he removed the Blade from Elijah's chest, the original vampire giving a pained groan as he did. Her father put the blade down on the altar, took the bowl from her, and poured its contents into the still open wound on Elijah's chest. This time Elijah gave a pained roar before collapsing again, this time his skin became incredibly pale and veins started to grow along his skin.

"Now we just need to wait for the conjunction to take place," he said, "call Scarlett. Tell her to get over here. In just over an hour the Balcoin bloodline will be the most powerful bloodline in the world."

As he finished saying that a light humming sounded through the room.

"What was that" Cynthia asked.

"A perimeter charm. Someone's here."

* * *

Harry looked at the church they had pulled up in front of with anger and annoyance. He had managed to track Blackwell's scent across town, leading him here.

"This is St. Bart's. Where I'm supposed to meet Scarlett tonight" he said.

"This stinks of a trap," Klaus said, "why would Blackwell be here earlier than is necessary."

Harry thought for a moment before saying "maybe he needs time to prepare the components for the spell. For some spells once that is done the components cannot be moved. Not to mention he no doubt wants to cast the spell at the first possible chance, the Jupiter-Saturn alignment occurring today will happen in one hour, we need to make this quick."

Exiting the car, they walked around to the side entrance to the church. The windows on the lower levels had been blacked out and Harry couldn't hear anything in the church.

"Can you sense anything" Klaus asked cautiously.

"No. You?"

Klaus shook his head.

Harry walked into the church and chose to go down the stairs to the basement. Opening the basement door slightly he looked around. Seeing nobody he motioned for Klaus to follow him in. The moment both of them were inside the room though, the door slapped shut. Klaus tried to open it, even tried kicking it down, but it wouldn't budge.

"He's here" Harry said quietly.

He inhaled, searching for Blackwell's scent, he was diffidently there but the scent was coming from every direction, he couldn't say which way it was coming from. Just then a searing pain jolted through his brain. Gasping in pain he looked up and saw that the same thing was happening to Klaus. As he watched Klaus he saw that a figure appeared behind him, faded from obscurity as though a disillusionment charm was being removed. He tried to say something, anything but the pain was too much. This was much more than what he had felt days ago at the Palmer house; that was like getting a small shock, this felt like his body was struck by lightning.

Harry watched as the man lifted his hand, he was holding some wicked looking knife, and plunged it into Klaus' chest. He could just make out his father give a silent roar, before going limp. He felt the pain lessen a bit, just enough for him to get to this knees, flames sprouted from the tiles of the basement floor. They formed a figure eight pattern, one circle surrounding Klaus, the other circling Harry.

Once the circles were fully formed the pain in his head vanished. Gasping he stood up and came face to face with the man who had stabbed Klaus. Green eyes met gunmetal grey ones as they stared down each other.

"So, you're Blackwell," Harry said, "thought you'd be taller."

"And you're Harry Potter," Blackwell said, "I thought you'd be more impressive."

Harry couldn't help but smirk.

"Let me out of this circle and we'll see who's more impressive."

Blackwell chuckled and said "I could, but I've been waiting sixteen years to implement his spell. It takes priority."

* * *

Scarlett stepped into the basement of the church and flinched when she saw the two circles of fire that were roaring on both sides of the door. She saw who was inside the circles and her heart sank. Harry was pacing back and forth inside one of them. He stopped when he saw that she was there.

"What are you doing here" she asked.

"You invited me. I got here a bit early."

It was then that Scarlett noticed the other flaming circle and who was in it. It was a man lying on his side with a knife in his chest. What made it truly disconcerting was that the man had a strong resemblance to Harry. They looked almost exactly the same, though Harry was paler and his hair was a bit redder than the plain dirty blonde of the man.

"Is that?"

"My father yes."

"Speaking of fathers," someone said. Blackwell appeared from thin air and said, "it's time."

Looking past her father Scarlett could see that an altar had also appeared in the middle of the basement. Lying on it was a man who looked very familiar.

"Is that Elijah?"

"Yes, yes, it is. Had I known that Klaus was going to be here I wouldn't have made a move for Elijah, but the spell has been prepared with him so he'll have to do."

As they walked towards the altar Scarlett was confused on something.

"How did you do that to Klaus? I thought original vampires couldn't be killed."

"He isn't dead, though I'm sure he wishes he was. That knife I put in his chest, it's an ancient weapon. Ever hear of the Master Tool's?"

"No, what are they?"

"They are rumored to be ancient magical weapons, each with enough power to make the Deathly Hallows look like cherry bombs in comparison. But enough with that we need to conduct the spell, the alignment will be occurring any moment now."

"What about me? You said you'd unbind my magic."

"I know and I will. The spell we are going to do here will unleash a drastic amount of dark magic. It will flood the epicenter of the spell with so much dark magic than it will rip apart any spell cast with traditional and spirit magics" Cynthia said as she walked over from where she had been leaning against the wall.

A chime sounded from somewhere in the church before Blackwell said "the alignment is upon us. We will need to channel each other's dark magic in order to successfully cast the spell."

Her father walked to the opposite side of Elijah while Scarlett and Cynthia stood on the same side. Blackwell placed his arms out in front of him, over Elijah's chest, prompting Scarlett and Cynthia to do the same. The moment their hands linked in a triquetra, Scarlett could feel something inside her surge, it was a sensation she hadn't felt in months. Whether or not, it was her dark magic or her normal magic she didn't know, honestly, she didn't care. She was overjoyed at being able to feel it again.

* * *

Harry watched as they started chanting and he could feel a dark sensation wash over him. He was busy looking for a way out of the circle yet couldn't get out. He'd tried overpowering the spell but Blackwell was much stronger than him. He'd even tried channeling the Nexus Vorti again only for it to fail. He had to do something. The dark presence he felt grew stronger and stronger and then when the chanting stopped, the three of them were just moving their mouths, he could see the shadowy light coming from the three Blackwell witches, slowly crawl over the basement floor.

Desperately he called out "Dobby."

Dobby apparated directly into the circle and said "yous called, Master?"

"Dobby can you get me out of this circle?"

Dobby closed his eyes for a moment and said "no, Master, the circle is stronger than Dobby. Dobby is sorry, Master."

Harry looked at the shadowy light again just as it reached the edge of the flame circles. Harry watched as the flame started to recede slowly. Growling Harry turned to Dobby and said "get all the magical objects in the house and bring them to Potter Manor. Do not return until I call for you."

Dobby's ears flapped like sails in a hurricane as he nodded his head before popping away. The dark magic swam over Harry again, bringing him to his knees. He could feel his heart burning with the dark magic. The moment the dark magic passed the last of the flame circle it all cascaded out at once, throwing Harry back against the wall and ripping the basement doors from their hinges. He could see the three witches barely holding on to the spell as the dark magic spread from their combined magic.

Barely pulling himself from the wall had focused and watched as claws grew from his fingernails. Using every ounce of strength he had he dug them into the tile of the floor and pulled himself towards Klaus. Managing to pull himself to where his father was laying he pulled the knife from his chest, causing Klaus to release a soundless gasp. Harry grasped the knife firmly before blinging it towards the three witches. The knife embedded itself into Blackwell's leg, just a few inches above his knee. He let out a pained gasp as he fell backwards, breaking the spell and causing the three witches to get thrown back into the walls of the church basement.

Harry picked himself up off the floor and looked over to where Scarlett was picking herself up off the floor. Walking over to her he held her arms as she got up slowly. Their eyes met for a moment before Scarlett said "it worked. I can feel my magic."

"That's not the only thing that worked" Blackwell said from the other side of the basement.

Walking around Elijah's still desiccated body they saw that Blackwell had removed the knife from his leg and had managed to stop the bleeding miraculously.

"What do you mean" Harry asked.

"I mean, the spell was so much more than a protection spell. It was designed to destroy all other forms of magic it came into contact with."

"It couldn't have worked though, I'm a werewolf, I still have my powers."

"Not to mention you aren't of my bloodline, only a Balcoin should have been able to survive the spell."

"Balcoin" Scarlett asked.

"Generations ago the Blackwell's were called Balcoin's. Then the witch-hunters rose up and started to hunt us down. We changed our name so they would think they had succeeded."

Scarlett opened her mouth to say something before Harry thought of something.

"Wait a minute, you said 'survive'. Survive what?"

This caused Blackwell to start chuckling.

"Your ancestors, the Forsythe's. One of the families that founded New Salem. When I arrived here sixteen years ago looking for the covens I learned that one of them was descended from a group of witches calling themselves the Travelers. They had the goal of casting a spell to destroy all other forms of magic. So, when I left town after impregnating two of the women in the town, your mother being one of them, I took with me the Forsythe book of Shadows."

He reached into his petticoat and removed a leather-bound book. He tossed it at Scarlett's feet before continuing "I altered the spell so it would have channeled dark magic in order to destroy the enemies of the caster. I consider the enemies of the Balcoin family to be anyone that doesn't have dark magic."

"What" Scarlett whispered as the total consequences of what she did came down on her. She raced from the basement and up the stairs to the surface. Harry began to follow her before looking back at Blackwell slumped against the wall. Trying to suppress a sneer he walked back and picked up the knife and the Forsythe book of shadows, before running after Scarlett. Exiting the church Harry saw a startling scene in front of him.

It was dark out, despite only being about five pm. It was like a dark fabric had been pulled over the sky. He could easily make out the clouds and the sun was shining unobscured. But that was not the most startling thing. Harry walked over to where Scarlett was standing and saw what she saw.

The cars that were on the road by the church had all swerved, either hitting trees, telephone poles, or other cars.

"What happened here" they heard behind them. Turning around they saw that Klaus had gotten onto his feet and was slumped against the doorframe.

"The spell worked," Harry said, "it killed them."

"Harry," Scarlett said, "my family, what if they were affected."

"Are you good here" Harry said to Klaus who nodded.

Harry picked Scarlett up off her feet before speeding away as fast as he could.

* * *

Klaus stumbled back into the basement of the church. He had never been desiccated before, and he vowed never to experience it again. There was a burning sensation in his throat, a truly burning sensation he hadn't felt in over a thousand years. Looking around the basement he saw that both Blackwell and the girl that had been ben there when he had woken up. Walking over to the pool of blood that was on the floor he wiped his fingers through it before licking the crimson fluid from them. The burning sensation disappeared quickly as his body readjusted to having blood coursing through it. A gasp behind him drew his attention.

Elijah was sitting up from the altar, his skin still gray and desiccated.

"Hello brother" Klaus said smirking as Elijah turned his head. He watched as his older half-brother got up from the altar and looked at him.

"Niklaus" Elijah said the venom dripping in his voice.

"Still holding onto that grudge, it's been sixty years."

"That depends. Have you released Rebekah, or Kol, heck even Finn?"

"No on the last two, and I would never release Finn, he's much for charming in a box than he was as a man."

Elijah growled and lunged at Klaus though in his weakened state Klaus was easily able to doge his assault.

"Come now, brother. As you are you can't beat me. Now tell me, why are you here?"

"Sirius Black called me. We met when he was trailing Harry to meet you several months ago. That was the closest I had ever gotten to you. He told me about Harry, that he was your son. I warned him that Harry would become just like you. He called me here so that I could stop that happening."

"How? By killing him?"

"I did not wish to kill my own nephew, Niklaus. But seeing what you have become, after a thousand years, I was left with no other choice."

The two brothers looked at each other before Klaus said "we will accomplish nothing by fighting here today. I suggest you leave while you can."

"That's it, brother? No grand fight before you dagger me? You've grown soft."

"My son is more important to me right now than you. He has not abandoned me because of some stupid principle."

"He does not yet know the real you. When he does, and he will, then he will run, leaving you all alone." With that Elijah sped from the church to who-knows-where.

* * *

Harry came to a stop in front of the Palmer residence causing Scarlett to jump out of his arms towards the house.

"Abby, mom" she yelled as she practically tackled the door open. Harry followed close behind as she ran around the first floor of the house. By the time, Harry had gotten to the threshold she was already climbing the stairs, the moment Harry made to follow her, a pained shriek rang through the house.

Coming up the stairs behind her, Harry saw what had made her scream. Laying in the foyer at the top of the stairs was her mother. Her veins were dark and blood had pooled around her mouth, though it looked equally black and watery. Placing his hand on Scarlett's shoulder he walked past her to look into the other rooms on the floor. The first one he past he could see Scarlett's stepdad in his wheelchair slumped over his veins also black with watery blood coming from his mouth. His heart was beating in his chest as he walked to the room that looked the most childish, the room he assumed belonged to Abby.

Unfortunately, he was right, Abby too had suffered the same fate as her parents. She was laying on her bed, coloring books scattered around her. He closed his eyes and sighed before looking back at Scarlett. She must have known from the look on his face because the moment she saw him she burst into tears and wails. Walking over to her he knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder as she cried into it.

* * *

Klaus opened the door to Harry's house and strode inside, surprised to see Harry standing in the kitchen cutting something on the counter. Knocking on the threshold to the kitchen he got his sons attention.

"How'd it go" he said as Harry turned around, leaning against the counter.

"Well, Blackwell was right," Harry said, "the spell killed everyone without dark magic in the town. Scarlett's family included."

"Damn. How'd she take it?"

"About as well as expected. She's lying down upstairs."

"You're not with her?"

"I didn't know what to say. I felt awkward just sitting with her?"

Klaus sighed and walked closer to Harry.

"Harry, sometimes the awkward thing, is the right thing. Go to her, I'll finish with this."

Harry was about to do just that when someone started coming down the stairs. Looking in that direction they saw that Scarlett was walking to them slowly.

"Hey" Harry said softly.

Scarlett didn't say anything though she did flash him a smile.

"So, what's the plan" she said as she stood next to Harry.

"The plan? For what?"

"To kill Blackwell" Scarlett replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Scarlett, you've just gone through hell. Take a few days to rest and recuperate."

"No, Harry, I want him dead, now. After what he did to me, my sister, my mother, heck even for what he did to my step-father, I want him to suffer like they did before I rip his heart out. I think it's fitting."

Harry looked over at Klaus for a moment before saying "I understand that, but Blackwell is stronger than you, stronger than me. How do you propose we kill him?"

Scarlett was silent for a moment before saying "we can channel someone."

"Who? We'd need to channel someone with an enormous amount of power. In case you haven't noticed Elijah's gone."

"But he isn't" Scarlett said looking directly as Klaus. Harry was about to say something when one look at Scarlett's face caused him to shut his mouth. The look in her eyes promised untold pain for whoever got in her way.

"Hate to break it to you, love, but that won't be possible," Klaus said. "I've got a protection spell over me, rendering it impossible to channel me. Sorry."

"So, what then," Scarlett said angrily, "and don't ever, ever call me love."

Harry stood there for a moment before an idea came to him.

"There is one person you could channel."

"Who?"

"Me."

"You? Harry, I know you're strong, but you don't have enough power to kill Blackwell."

"I would if we broke the hybrid curse."

"How do you know about that" Klaus said sternly.

Harry smirked and said "my mother, she wasn't just any werewolf, she was an Original Werewolf. Descended from the first people who became werewolves. All the other ones, like yourself, are descended from someone who was bitten by a werewolf. Original werewolves, we can turn at will. Rendering the influence of the full moon unnecessary, and making the sun and moon curse, nothing more than a story."

"How do you know that?"

"Months ago, I found a nifty little stone that let me contact the Other Side, where the shades of all supernatural beings go when they die. My mother's there. She told me about the hybrid curse. I was born a witch, with the possibility of becoming a vampire or a werewolf. Activating one of those genes would result in the other being bound within the hybrid curse until it was broken. Since I became a werewolf…"

"Your vampire side was rendered dormant" Scarlett finished.

"Exactly. Now if we can break the hybrid curse, I'll become a vampire and we'll have someone to channel so that you can defeat your father."

Harry let this sink in before Scarlett said "Harry, if you become a vampire, you'll lose access to your magic."

Harry smiled lightly before walking over to Scarlett. Leaning in gently he kissed her with as much passion as he could. He placed his hands on Scarlett's hips and felt her run her hands up his chest before wrapping them around his neck and kissing him back.

Pulling back for air he said, "it'll be worth it."

The moment was broken by Klaus saying "this is all very touching, but how do you propose we find the necessary ingredients to break the spell. The vampire and the werewolf we need, those are easy to find. But we need the moonstone and the doppelganger. We then need to find the birthplace of the doppelganger and break the curse there."

Harry smirked and motioned for him to wait a moment before running up the stairs. Dobby had taken most of the spellbooks, along with the Resurrection Stone, and his Invisibility Cloak. But he had left the Hrimia journal. Rifling through the pages he found the charred remains of the map he had used as a bookmark. Returning to the kitchen he handed the map to Klaus.

"This is how we'll do that."

"With this map?"

"Sixteen years ago my mother found a spell in the Potter archives that acted as a locator spell. In exchange for not having an object to link the spell to what or who was being looked for it was rather unreliable in regards to the distance. But it would narrow down where the object was. It's funny in fact, she was going to give this to you the night you broke the affair off with her."

The look on Klaus' face was gold and Harry would remember it for years to come. Klaus snapped out of that revelation and looked back at the map. His eyes went over each of the towns listed on it before saying "it can't be."

"Can't be, what" Scarlett said.

"Mystic Falls. It's a one-horse town in Northern Virginia," Klaus said, "it's where my siblings and I were born. It's were we became Originals. It's almost in the middle of the map."

"That can't be a coincidence."

"So that's where we're going then" Harry said.

* * *

Harry stood in his room packing his suitcase once more in less than a year. Only now he didn't have an extended suitcase to stuff everything into. There were only a few grimoires left in the house, they could easily be placed in the trunk of Klaus' car. As he was putting his clothes into the suitcase the sound of someone at the door got his attention.

"Hey" Scarlett said quietly.

"Hey, yourself," Harry said, "something wrong? Suitcase all packed?"

"No actually. I, I can't go back there. Not after what I saw."

"It's fine. We'll get you some new stuff somewhere along the way."

Scarlett was silent for a moment before she said "you kissed me."

"I did, yes. Something wrong with it?"

"No, no, it was perfect. I just wasn't expecting it."

"I wouldn't offer to die for someone unless I had strong feelings for them."

This prompted Scarlett to initiate the kiss. Harry kissed her back as passionately as he could. Her hands started to wrap around his neck again while his descended to her hips. He pulled her close to him so that her practically flat chest was against his chest. They broke the kiss for air which prompted her smirk at what had just happened.

"Think you should have this" Harry said as he picked up one of the grimoires on his bed and handed to her.

"The Forsythe book of shadows" she said.

"It's yours by right," he said, "not to mention I don't really need it, do I."

This prompted Scarlett to kiss him again. However, a yell from downstairs got their attention before it could go any further.

"Harry, you're gonna want to get down here" Klaus said.

Harry ran down the stairs, followed by Scarlett, though they stopped when they saw who was standing at the door. It was Sirius, looking as bad as Harry had left him earlier that day. He was still dressed in a hospital gown and looked like he had just come from the hospital.

"You," Harry roared before pushing Sirius back from the doorway, sending him flying through the air and landing on the walkway to the house. He let out a pained groan as he skidded a few feet.

"How are you still alive?"

"I don't know," Sirius said his jaw still obviously hurting, "what happened here? Why are all the people dead?"

"Blackwell did this. And you helped him."

Harry picked Sirius up by the gown and threw him against his prized Porsche parked on the road.

"I'm alive because dark magic created vampirism, which I inherited," Harry said, "what's your excuse."

"He's a Black," Klaus said, "they've used so much dark magic over the generations that it must've bonded with their blood. He might not have practiced it but it's still active none the less."

"So that's all it took," Scarlett said as she walked down to where Harry had Sirius, "he won the genetic lottery."

She shoved Harry out of the way and punched Sirius in the face sending him to the ground.

"In what world do you get to live, but my sister dies," she roared at him as he punched him again and again. Harry looked on as she beat his godfather senseless. Then she turned to him and said, "give me the knife."

Without saying anything Harry removed the master tool knife from his belt and handed it to her.

"My sister is dead because you decided to help that psycho."

Before Sirius could say anything Scarlett stabbed the knife into Sirius' chest. Harry could see the life in Sirius' eyes dim before going out permanently. Harry leaned over her and took the knife from her hands before helping her up. He watched as she wiped the blood spatter from her face before walking back inside. Harry looked back at her before following her inside, letting Sirius' corpse lay on the sidewalk to rot.


End file.
